Je te vois
by Grwn
Summary: Kuroko était invisible, que ce soit sur un terrain ou à l'extérieur personne ne le remarquait. Personne sauf lui, lui qui voyait tout. Pour la première fois de sa vie Kuroko se sent exister, pour lui. Takao x Kuroko. (et aussi un peu de MuraMido).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage)

Blabla: L'histoire se passe au début du manga, avant la première rencontre entre Seirin et Shutoku.

* * *

Etre invisible était le talent de Kuroko, un talent qui le rendait exceptionnel, un talent qu'il avait apprit à perfectionner avec le temps, un peu trop même. Si cette capacité s'avérait être très utile pendant ses matchs, elle était surtout très énervante pour lui en dehors. Personne ne le remarquait, sauf parfois Aomine et Kagami, s'ils étaient concentrés, chose rare pour les deux garçons. On lui avait souvent envié ce don, de ne pas se faire remarquer, d'être presque invisible, certains disaient que ce devait être pratique pour dormir en cours ou pour observer les gens, sauf que Kuroko n'en avait que faire, il préférait suivre en cours plutôt que de dormir et ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'observer des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Certes, cela l'avait parfois sauvé pour s'éclipser discrètement lorsque la coach commençait à s'énerver, ou aussi pour fausser compagnie à Kise quand il commençait à devenir trop collant. Mais le bleuté en avait marre, il ne voulait plus qu'on sursaute à son arrivée, que tout le monde le cherche alors qu'il est à coté, il voulait que le prof l'interroge quand il lève la main, qu'on vienne le servir quand il commande un café, il voulait exister pour quelqu'un.

Il avait toujours réservé son cœur pour cette personne spéciale, celle qui pourrait le voir, peu importe le moment ou l'endroit, la personne qui ne remarquerait que lui dans la foule. Il s'était interdit d'aimer une autre personne que celle ci. Cette décision avait brisé bien des cœurs, surtout celui de sa nouvelle lumière, Kagami s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à faire plus attention au bleuté, il avait essayé pourtant, mais dès qu'il relâchait sa concentration il le perdait de vue.

Kuroko était triste. Il se sentait affreusement seul, bien que toujours très entouré. C'est vrai il avait pas mal d'amis, tout ses anciens coéquipiers de Teiko, mais aussi ses nouveaux amis à Seirin. Une fois de plus il se forçat à dormir, il avait un match demain, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une énième nuit blanche. Surtout que demain ils allaient affronter deux équipes extrêmement fortes, dont une qui avait accueillit un de ses ancien amis, Midorima. Enfin ami, c'était un grand mot, de trois lettres certes, mais bien grand pour qualifié le vert. C'était le joueur de la Génération des miracles avec lequel il s'entendait le moins, il le respectait énormément cependant, chose qui était réciproque, mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment partagé de choses ensembles, sauf des victoires. Midorima expliquait cela par le fait que leurs groupes sanguins étaient incompatibles, chose qui avait le don d'énerver Kuroko, comme si un groupe sanguin décidait de tes fréquentations.

Il fixait la lune, elle était belle, pas encore pleine, mais déjà si brillante. Il aimait bien faire ça, être dans la lumière de la lune, la lumière de la nuit, cela lui correspondait pas mal.

C'est en pensant au match du lendemain que Kuroko s'endormit. Bercé par ses songes.

* * *

Ils avaient remporté leur premier match de la journée. Seirin l'avait remporté contre Seiho. Non pas sans mal certes, mais ils étaient sortis vainqueurs. Les joueurs attendaient impatiemment l'après midi pour se mesurer à l'équipe de Shutoku, surtout Kagami qui bouillonnait à l'idée d'affronter un autre joueur de la génération des miracles. Enfin il bouillonnait mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire une sieste, histoire d'être sur pieds.

Kuroko profita de leur temps libre pour aller aux toilettes, il entra dans la pièce, suivis par Hyuga et Izuki. Mais quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand une des personnes présentes se retourna sur lui. Il resta quelques secondes interdit, deux pour être précis, quelqu'un l'avait remarqué ? Non c'était un hasard, le garçon ne l'avait pas remarqué, c'est ce que Kuroko se dit jusqu'à ce que le dit garçon parle à son ami.

-Shin-chan, c'est lui le garçon dont tu m'as parler non ?

-Bonjour Kuroko.

-Bonjour Midorima-kun.

-Bon Takao allons-y

-Ok Shin-chan. A tout à l'heure Kuroko-kun, et les autres.

Alors oui ce garçon l'avait vu, dès son entrée dans la pièce, tout de suite. Son cœur s'emballa, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il se sentait heureux d'un coup. Son excitation redescendit bien vite quand Izuki fit remarquer quelque chose:

-Ce garçon, il t'as remarqué dès ton entrée dans la pièce, c'est mauvais signe pour le match, il se pourrait bien qu'il te remarque aussi sur le terrain, c'est même sur... Je me demande s'il n'aurait pas la même capacité que moi, en plus développé, car même moi je ne te vois pas toujours... On verra...

* * *

Une fois sortit des toilettes, Takao s'agrippa au bras de Midorima.

-Shin-chan tu aurais pu me dire que ton ami était aussi mignon, je me serais mieux coiffé.

-Je n'y ai jamais fait trop attention, nanodayo.

-Non c'est vrai ton trip c'est pas les petits hommes bleus, c'est plutôt les grands violets.

-Ne parle pas de Kuroko comme si c'était un schtroumpf, et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles avec "grand violet, répondit Midorima visiblement embarrassé, il remonta ses lunettes d'un geste sec afin de cacher ses rougeurs naissantes.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent Shin-chan, j'ai vu le fond d'écran de ton portable, la photo de toi avec le tout grand aux cheveux violets, ne me dis pas qu'il ne passe rien entre vous, je ne te croirait pas.

-Quand as-tu vu mon fond d'écran?

-Mais enfin, tu sais que je vois tout, Takao accompagna sa parole d'un clin d'œil, chose qui avait le don d'énerver le vert.

-Enfin bref, ceci ne te concerne pas, fais moi le plaisir de t'occuper de tes affaires.

-Comment il s'appel ? Ça fait longtemps vous deux ?

-Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?

-Mais aller Shin-chan fais pas ton tsundere.

-Il s'appel Atsushi Murasakibara, je le connait depuis le collège, il jouait avec moi au basket. Mais nous ne sommes pas ensembles arrête de te faire des films.

-Shin-chan si tu l'as en fond d'écran c'est pour une raison, tu sais je ne vais pas te juger.

-Manquerais plus que ça !

-Enfin si tu ne veux pas m'en parler maintenant ce n'est pas grave, j'essayerais plus tard. Parle moi plutôt du petit bleu, il m'a l'air amusant.

-Pas vraiment.

-Oui enfin toi rien ne t'amuse.

-Il est assez timide, il ne parle pas souvent, cela dit c'est quelqu'un de très franc et de direct. C'est ce que j'apprécie chez lui. Il est un peu ton opposé à vrai dire, il est discret et renfermé, et beaucoup moins énervant.

-Intéressant. J'ai vraiment hâte de disputer ce match.


	2. Chapter 2

Il avait intercepté sa passe. Certaines personnes avaient déjà réussit cet exploit, par chance ou simplement parce que le turquoise était fatigué, mais là le match commençait à peine et ce garçon rencontré plus tôt arrivait à déjouer son jeu.

Il le collait de près, ne détournait pas le regard de lui, il le fixait intensément. Même ses feintes n'avaient aucun effet, aussitôt qu'il bougeait, le regard d'acier du joueur le suivait. Il essayait de courir à droite, à gauche, rien à faire. Il le suivait du regard sans jamais lâcher, le sourire aux lèvres comme si c'était facile.

Il avait la désagréable impression de devenir totalement inutile à son équipe. Alors c'était ça, sa présence était inutile. Si on le voyait, le remarquait, il ne servait plus à rien. Il n'était là que dans le seul but de disparaître. Ce constat lui glaça le sang. Plusieurs sentiments se mêlaient alors dans la tête turquoise, il était déchiré entre son désir profond d'être remarqué et celui de ne pas être vu, de retourner dans l'ombre.

-C'est inutile Kuroko, courir partout ne va servir qu'à te fatiguer. Takao a l'œil du faucon, il voit tout, même toi.

-C'est ce qu'on verra Midorima-kun.

Non, il n'allait pas se laisser faire, après tout il en était capable, il allait brillé par sa noirceur. Il fallait qu'il gagne, pour son équipe, pour lui, même si cela le conduisait à fuir ce qu'il avait toujours rechercher. Il fit taire les voix dans sa tête, il fit le vide en lui.

Il eu le temps de voir la surprise dans le regard du brun, lui n'en revenait pas que quelqu'un ai réussi à quitter son champ de vision.

Takao voyait tout, c'était ça son talent, au même titre que disparaître était celui de Kuroko. Rien ne lui échappait, rien n'était hors de vue pour lui. Il en était fier, il se sentait partout à la fois. Cependant ce petit garçon aux cheveux bleus lui échappait, il devenait vraiment de plus en plus intéressant.

Le brun cherchait Kuroko comme s'il était le seul sur le terrain, il n'essayait de ne voir que lui. Se concentrant pour oublier les autres, effacer leur image de sa tête, se concentrer seulement sur le petit bleu.

Deux forces s'opposaient, celui qui voit et celui qui s'efface.

Les deux joueurs semblaient jouer au chat et la souris. Le jeu s'arrêta au bout de quarante minutes, la victoire était pour la souris.

* * *

Son ami pleurait, son Shin-chan pleurait. Pourquoi avait il un pincement au cœur à ce moment ? Lui aussi était triste d'avoir perdu, mais ça faisait partie du jeu. Les yeux verts d'habitude si froids et hautains dont un simple coup d'œil pouvait vous glacer le sang, ils étaient si innocent en ce moment. Des perles salée brûlantes rougissaient ce regard émeraude, alors le turquoise n'avait pas seulement le pouvoir de lui échapper, il avait aussi le pouvoir d'ébranler le pilier le plus solide qu'il n'ai jamais connu. Il fallait qu'il le rencontre, en dehors d'un terrain, il voulait connaitre cette personne qui l'étonne tant.

-Shin-chan, comment s'appel le petit bleu déjà ?

-Kuroko Tetsuya. Pourquoi ?

Une lueur brillait dans le regard d'acier, ce garçon l'intéressait au plus haut point. Il quitta son ami et sortit du gymnase à la recherche du passeur. C'est qu'il était difficile à trouver quand même, mais bon il suffisait d'apercevoir le grand rouge de Seirin et l'autre était à coté, de cette façon la tache était beaucoup plus facile. Une fois dans son champ de vision, Takao l'interpella.

-Oi Kuroko!

Kuroko était noyé dans ses pensés. Qui l'appelait ? Il avait déjà entendu cette voix, il ne parvint pas à mettre un visage dessus et il se retourna. Encore lui, décidément.

-Oui ?

-Félicitations, pour votre victoire. Tu m'a vraiment impressionné, jamais quelqu'un n'avait réussit à m'échapper.

-Et moi personne n'avait réussit à me voir.

-Ça fait de moi quelqu'un de spécial alors.

-Si on veut.

-Shin-chan avait raison, t'es pas très gentil, lâcha Takao en faisant une moue boudeuse.

-Il ne faut pas toujours écouter ce que dit Midorima-kun.

-Oui c'est vrai, d'ailleurs tu étais avec lui à Teiko non ?

-Exacte.

-Il a toujours été tsundere comme ça ?

-C'était bien pire avant.

-Vraiment ? Oh mon dieu! Et lui et le grand violet euh Murasakabira ou un truc du genre...

-Murasakibara.

-Oui voilà, et dis moi tu sais quelque chose pour eux deux ?

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

-Oui je sais, pardon...

-Cela dit si quelques détails me reviennent en tête, je pourrais t'en révéler contre un milkshake à la vanille.

-Pas de problème alors, au fait moi c'est Takao, Takao Kazunari, tache de ne pas l'oublier, il se pourrait qu'on se recroisé bientôt.

-Moi c'est Kuroko Tetsuya, mais tu dois déjà être au courant. Bon je vais y aller ils m'attendent.

-Ouais, moi je vais aller consoler Shin-chan, et t'as un numéro de téléphone ?

-Tu arriveras bien à le trouver tout seul. Au revoir, et Kuroko s'en alla en le gratifiant d'un timide sourire.

Le chat était joueur, il allait commencer une partie d'un nouveau jeu, cette fois la souris n'avait aucun moyen de fuite, sa victoire était assurée.

* * *

En fait ce fut plus difficile que prévu de prendre le portable de Midorima, ça fait déjà deux jours que Takao essaye sans grand succès de lui prendre l'objet discrètement pour avoir le numéro de Kuroko que le vert devait surement posséder. Bien sur hors de question de lui demander directement, il devait y arriver par lui-même. Et puis il n'avait pas envie de répondre à ses questions et de devoir supporter son regard accusateur. Et surement qu'il en informerais son ami avec les cheveux rouge et le regard bizarre, même en photo il avait l'air effrayant et ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec lui, d'ailleurs c'était quoi cette manie de tout lui raconter ce qui concernait Kuroko ? Faudra qu'il lui demande un jour. Aujourd'hui était son jour de chance, Midorima avait été traîné hors des vestiaires avant d'avoir pu fermer son casier à clé, les lançant à Takao pour qu'il le fasse. Il n'avait que quelques minutes devant lui, c'était suffisant. Il ouvrit le casier, parfaitement rangé, Shin-chan était vraiment un maniaque...

La vue du portable le fit sourire, il était vert, qui achèterais un portable vert franchement ? Il l'ouvrit et se mis à la recherche de ses contacts, bingo, le vert avait conserver le numéro du passeur. Il le recopia dans son propre téléphone en espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas changé entre temps. Cette action lui ayant pris seulement 30 secondes, il avait envie de fouiller un peu plus, peut être qu'il aurait une photo du turquoise... Il y en avait une de sa petite sœur, elle était vraiment mignonne, plusieurs photos de joueurs de baskets célèbres, une de l'équipe de Shutoku, une qu'ils avaient pris ensemble, enfin que Takao avait insister pour prendre lorsqu'ils étaient allés à la fête foraine, une photo de lui et Murasakibara, c'était son fond d'écran, et une avec le petit rouge bizarre. Aucune de Kuroko, dommage. Bon il était temps d'y aller de toute façon, ça allait devenir suspect.

Takao passa deux heures à réfléchir au message qu'il allait envoyer au bleuté. "Salut ça va ?" non trop simple. "Coucou" non ce n'était pas une fille. "Salutations" non il allait passer pour un abruti. "Wesh mon pote" sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas amis et ils n'allaient pas le devenir de cette façon. "Bonsoir tu vas bien j'espère ?" non trop lèche-cul. "Hey ça roule ?" non c'est démodé. Il n'en pouvait plus de réfléchir autant, toutes les formules courantes de salut y étaient passées, ce n'était pas si compliquer d'envoyer un maudit sms à quelqu'un. C'est en rentrant chez lui après avoir déposer Midorima chez lui qu'il envoya un message, écrivant ce qui lui passait pas la tête quitte à passer pour un abruti, de toute façon ce n'était pas la reine d'Angleterre, juste un joueur de basket qui l'avait battu.

* * *

Kuroko était allongé sur son lit en train de lire un roman lorsque son portable vibra.

De: Numéro Inconnu

**Hey Kuroko! C'est Takao, j'ai enfin mis la main sur ton numéro. **

**Tu avais raison j'ai pu me débrouiller tout seul \(^∇^)/**

De: Kuroko

**Bravo je te félicite. Comment tu as fait ?**

De: Takao-kun:

**Je l'ai pris dans le portable de Shin-chan, mais ne lui dit rien sinon il va **

**certainement ****m'assommer avec une de ses statuts porte bonheur. (T▽T)**

De Kuroko:

**Cela restera entre nous alors. Je ne veux pas ta mort sur ma conscience.**

De Takao-kun:

**Merci Kuroko, t'es vraiment génial ! Bon j'te laisse j'ai à faire, à plus ****(^з^)- Chu!**

De Kuroko:

******Bonne soirée Takao-kun.**

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Kuroko sourit. Il aimait bien ce garçon.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout les matins depuis presque une semaine le bleuté se réveillait avec un message du joueur de Shutoku, des fois il lui envoyait son horoscope, parfois une blague, ce matin par contre c'était un message d'encouragements car il savait qu'aujourd'hui le turquoise allait jouer contre Aomine. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il était son ancienne lumière et que ce match était donc très important pour lui.

De: Takao-kun

**Bonne chance pour aujourd'hui Kuroko,**

**je serai dans les gradins pour t'encourager (*°∀°)=3**

De: Kuroko

**Merci Takao-kun, cela me ferait plaisir de te voir.**

De: Takao-kun

**Moi de même, à tout à l'heure alors （＾ｖ＾）**

Kuroko aimait bien discuter avec le brun, il était drôle, intelligent mais aussi terriblement attachant. Dans un sens il lui rappelait beaucoup Kise, la même bonne humeur communicative, le même entrain, cela dit Takao était beaucoup moins énervant et collant, sauf du point de vue de Midorima. D'ailleurs le bleu se demandait s'il allait être là, avec Takao pour regarder le match. Oui sans aucun doute, après tout c'était un événement pour toute la génération des miracles.

Pour lui aussi c'était un événement, il n'avait pas revu Aomine depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le collège, et il allait jouer contre lui pour la première fois, eux qui étaient si proches sur un terrain. Il avait tout de même un pincement au cœur, il se souvenait du Aomine qu'il avait quitté, il avait peur de celui qu'il allait découvrir. Il voulait gagner, pour retrouver celui qui l'avait séduit de par son jeu et son amour du basket. Cela n'allait pas être facile il en était conscient, il savait que Kagami était moins bon que le bleu, il l'avait tout de suite sentit, mais il savait aussi qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir lui tenir tête, de toute façon Kuroko ne pourrait pas le faire seul.

* * *

C'est avec beaucoup d'appréhensions qu'il était entré sur le terrain, la peur au ventre. Cependant, tout ses doutes s'envolèrent lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers les gradins, il y vit Takao qui lui souriait, un sourire si franc qu'il oublia tout ses soucis l'espace d'un instant.

-Shin-chan tu penses que Seirin a une chance ?

-Aucune, nanodayo.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, Kagami n'est pas encore près.

-Kuroko non plus, il n'a pas beaucoup évoluer depuis le collège, Aomine connait sa façon de jouer, c'est perdu d'avance.

-Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé les voir gagner...

-C'est le destin, nanodayo.

Et le destin Kuroko s'en serait bien passer. 112 à 55. C'était lamentable, comment avait il pu penser qu'il avait une chance de le battre ? Ses yeux le brûlait, il n'avait pas pleurer depuis qu'il avait arrêter les couches. Ce n'était pas tellement le fait d'avoir perdu qui l'attristait, car cela faisait partie du jeu, non, le pire c'était les mots du bleu à son égard. Ils tournaient dans sa tête inlassablement "Tu es inutile". Kuroko se l'était déjà dit à plusieurs reprises il le savait, mais entendre ce fait était différent, c'était pire que tout. Il était vite rentrer chez lui, il n'arrivait pas à faire face à ses coéquipiers, et il ne voulait pas avoir le malheur de croiser le bleu, pas après ce match catastrophique. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était s'étendre sur son lit et se lamenter sur son triste sort.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'aurait pas été stopper par une voix haletante criant son nom au loin. Il faisait déjà sombre dehors, quelqu'un lui courrait après, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer de visages. Quand enfin cette personne se trouvait à distance raisonnable il reconnu le joueur de Shutoku.

-Taka...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer l'appellation de son nom qu'il se retrouva dans ses bras dans une accolade se voulant réconfortante. D'abord surpris par le geste du brun, Kuroko n'osait pas bouger.

-Kuroko...Je suis désolé pour toi vraiment, je t'ai vu pleurer, je voulais venir te voir mais tu es parti si vite, je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à te retrouver...

Alors il l'avait vu partir. A ces mots, le turquoise répondit à l'étreinte, il posa ses bras sur le dos du brun, et laissa sa tête tomber sur son épaule. Il ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, mouillant ainsi la veste de Takao. Ce dernier lui caressa doucement les cheveux en resserrant son emprise sur le plus petit. Kuroko se sentait bien là, il se laissait aller, déversant toutes les larmes qu'il pouvait. Au bout de quelques minutes, une fois calmé, Kuroko releva la tête et posa son regard rougit dans celui d'acier.

-Ça te dit un milkshake ?

Le turquoise hocha la tête en signe de consentement, il en avait bien besoin. Une fois assit à table, il prit enfin la parole.

-Je suis désolé pour ta veste, Takao-kun

-C'est rien du tout ça va sécher. Tant que tu vas mieux c'est le principal.

-Merci en tout cas.

-Dis moi, pourquoi tu pleurais autant ? Ce n'était pas à cause de votre défaite je me trompe ?

-Non c'est... C'est Aomine... Il m'a dit pendant le match que mon basket ne gagnerais jamais, et que j'était inutile...

-C'est faux.

-Hein ?

-Tu es loin d'être inutile, si Seirin est arrivé jusque là c'est en grande partie grâce à toi, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'as battu qu'il a le droit de dire une telle chose.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire pendant le match...

-C'est normal, tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il était ta lumière, il connait ton jeu, c'était facile pour lui de le stopper.

Le regard de Takao s'était assombrie, il semblait vraiment en colère.

-Takao-kun...

-Ecoute Kuroko, on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps ni très bien, mais je sais que tu n'es pas inutile, tu es à des kilomètres de l'être. Alors s'il te plait, laisse moi le temps de te le prouver.

* * *

Les mots de Takao avaient bien vite remplacer ceux d'Aomine dans sa tête, il y repensait tellement qu'il lui était impossible de fermer l'œil. Comment voulait il lui prouver qu'il n'était pas inutile ? Ce garçon était vraiment étonnant, déjà il l'avait vu partir tout à l'heure et l'avait suivis, il ne l'avait pas perdu de vue lorsqu'il s'était fondu dans la foule à la sortir du gymnase, il l'avait suivit en courant juste pour le réconforter. Cette pensée réchauffa le cœur du bleuté, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais rien que de penser au faucon faisait naître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il repensa aussi à ses bras, ses bras qui l'avaient enlacer sans lui demander son consentement, ses bras dans lesquels il s'était senti si bien. Plus il pensait à lui, plus il avait envie de lui parler, de le voir, de l'écouter, de voir son sourire. Il venait de le quitter qu'il voulait retourner à ses cotés, seulement il ne savait pas comment faire, il n'avait aucune raison de le revoir avant un bon bout de temps. Sauf peut être une petite excuse.

De: Kuroko

**Takao-kun, j'ai peut etres quelques renseignements qui**

**pourraient t'intéressés sur Midorima-kun et Murasakibara-kun.**

**Si tu les veux on pourrait se voir cette semaine.**

De: Takao-kun

**J'en serais ravi ! (et pas seulement pour les scoops) **

**Mercredi après-midi tu as cours ?**

De: Kuroko

**Non mais j'ai entrainement jusque 15h. **

**Donc après si cela ne te dérange pas.**

De: Takao-kun

**J'suis d'accord mais à une seule condition.**

De: Kuroko

**Laquelle ?**

De: Takao-kun

**Arrête**** de m'appeler "Takao-kun" ╥﹏╥**

De: Kuroko

**Takao-san ?**

De: Takao-kun

**Kazunari. ヽ(**≧**Д**≦**)ノ**

De: Kuroko

**Kazunari-kun alors.**

De: Takao-kun

**Vendu, Tetsu-chan.**

De: Tetsu-chan

**C'est gênant...  
**

De: Kazunari-kun

**Mais non c'est juste mignon, comme toi ( ・ω・)**

De: Tetsu-chan

**...**

De: Kazunari-kun

**Voilà on a perdu Tetsu-chan (╯°□°）╯**

**Mayday mayday il nous faut du renfort!**

De: Tetsu-chan

**Pourquoi je rigole à ce genre d'âneries ?...**


	4. Chapter 4

Le temps lui avait semblé bien long jusqu'au mercredi, il était si impatient de revoir son nouvel ami. Pour il ne sait quelle raison, il avait passé sa soirée du mardi à choisir ses vêtements, évidement qu'il n'irait pas voir Kuroko avec son uniforme. Après au moins deux heures d'hésitations il avait choisit un jean noir, un t-shirt bleu marine et une veste en jean. Seulement là il était 13 heures et après une douche rapide, il n'avait plus du tout envie de porter cette tenue. Il se disait que peut être le bleu du t-shirt rappellerai au turquoise la couleur des cheveux d'Aomine et que cela l'énerverait. Il se changea donc et mit un jean gris foncé, un polo noir et un gilet noir lui aussi. Ensuite s'en suivit un dilemme pour choisir un parfum, tout en réfléchissant auquel mettre, il se demandait pourquoi il hésitait, il allait seulement voir un ami, pas une fille, pas besoin de faire tout ça. Il en prit donc un au hasard et se parfuma allègrement, il aimait vraiment cette odeur, il se demandait si Kuroko l'aimerait aussi.

_"Pourquoi je me demande ça ? Enfin je m'en fou, c'est pas comme si c'était important. S'il ne l'aime pas c'est pas grave, c'est pas pour lui que je fais ça. Enfin si quand même un peu. Mais pourquoi je fais ça pour lui ? J'ai pas besoin de lui plaire. Mais j'aimerais bien. Enfin j'aimerais bien mais pas dans le sens là. Mais quel autre sens alors ? Dans tout les sens en fait, j'aimerais bien lui plaire dans tout les sens. Enfin non, pas ces sens là non plus, pervers. Mais j'suis en train de m'embrouiller là. Bon Kazunari calme toi. Et pourquoi j'viens de penser à des trucs pervers sur Tetsu-chan ? S'il savait ça il ne voudrait plus jamais me parler, normal même moi j'ai plus envie de me parler du coup, je fais quoi maintenant ? Je sais même pas où il veut aller. J'vais lui envoyer un message. Non il doit être à son entrainement, je vais pas le déranger. Mais je fais comment pour savoir ? J'ai cas d'aller l'attendre devant le gymnase. Ouais c'est une bonne idée ça Kazunari t'es un génie. Bon alors je vais partir dans 5 minutes. Non 10, faut pas que je sois trop en avance. Ouais mais j'ai plus rien à faire je suis près. Je vais boire un verre d'eau ça ira mieux. Mais si je me bave dessus ? Non aller je bois pas. J'y vais, c'est parti."_

Après son monologue intérieur Takao sortit enfin de chez lui en prenant soin de prendre de l'argent, son portable, ses écouteurs et la clé de chez lui dans ses poches. Il brancha ses écouteurs et essaya de se vider la tête, rien de mieux que de la musique pour l'y aider. Il se laissa même aller à chanter à voix haute en pleine rue quand il entendit les premières notes de _Catal Rhythm,_impossible de résister. Certains passant le regardait bizarrement, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il avait l'habitude des regards depuis qu'il transportait Midorima dans sa charrette. Il habitait à une trentaine de minutes à pieds du lycée Seirin, il se rendit jusqu'au gymnase et attendit à l'ombre sous un arbre juste à coté. Il était 14h48, même s'il avait traîné sur le chemin il était quand même arrivé en avance. Il avait décidé de s'asseoir, puis c'était ravisé, de peur de se salir. Non vraiment il se trouvait ridicule, Il avait l'air d'attendre une fille pour un rendez-vous galant, n'importe quoi.

* * *

L'entrainement le plus long de sa vie, sans aucun doute. Il avait commencé à 13h, deux heures après il n'était que 13h20... Pourquoi fallait il que le temps s'écoule si lentement ? Il voulait sortir de ce gymnase, il voulait retrouver Takao. Quitter le bruit du crissement des chaussures pour retrouver celui de son rire. Il aimait bien son rire, enfin il n'y avait pas grand chose qui lui déplaisait chez le brun. A bien y réfléchir il aimait tout de lui, sa voix, son rire, ses blagues, ses cheveux, ses mains, ses jambes, son basket, ses yeux... Surtout ses yeux, sa façon de le regarder, de le fixer, de le voir. Il se sentait bien avec lui, il voulait l'être plus souvent.

Le ballon qu'il reçu sur la tête sortit Kuroko de ses pensées. Kagami était inquiet, il n'était jamais aussi distrait, il faudrait qu'ils ai une conversation tiens. En attendant l'entrainement continuait. Il continuait encore et encore, Kuroko enchaînait les passes, il courait, il suait, il haletait. Quand enfin vint l'heure de la libération à 14h50 il se dirigea vers les vestiaires presque en courant, il fut le premier sous la douche et aussi le premier à en sortir pour une fois. Il s'habilla en vitesse, il avait pris une tenue de rechange dans son sac, pas question de remettre son uniforme, pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, ni qu'il voulait être particulièrement beau, mais il préférait être habillé plus spécialement. Il allait partir lorsque Kagami l'interpella:

-Oi Kuroko !

-Oui Kagami-kun ?

-Tu veux venir boire un milkshake avec moi cet aprèm ?

-L'offre est très alléchante mais je suis obligé de refuser, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, je suis désolé Kagami-kun. A demain.

Le bleuté salua ses amis et se dépêcha de sortir du gymnase, il pris son portable pour appeler Takao.

-Tetsu-chaaan bonjour!

-Bonjour Taka-Kazunari-kun, je viens de sortir.

-Ben retourne toi alors.

Le bleuté se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un Takao tout sourire. Il s'approcha pour le saluer mais le brun le pris dans ses bras. Kuroko d'abord surpris ne mis pas longtemps à répondre à l'étreinte en l'enlaçant lui aussi. Il sentait bon. Et puis c'était agréable d'être là, dans ses bras. Cependant Takao mit fin à l'étreinte, trop tôt au gout du bleuté mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il avait bien fait en voyant ses coéquipiers sortir à leur tour du gymnase. Les deux partir alors, ils ne voulaient pas avoir à faire aux regards hostiles.

-Kazunari-kun dis moi où tu veux aller.

-Peu importe, tant que je suis avec toi ça me va.

-Tu dis toujours des choses aussi embarrassantes ?

-Non, qu'à toi.

Kuroko tourna la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs naissantes, pourquoi diables ces paroles l'avaient elles autant gêner ? Takao proposa d'aller boire un milkshake au Maji Burger, ce que Kuroko accepta volontiers. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant le restaurant qu'il repensa à Kagami qui lui avait fait la même proposition un peu plus tôt, il poussa la porte tout en priant pour ne pas tomber sur le rouge. Heureusement le fast-food était quasiment vide, aucune tète familière à l'horizon. Pas qu'il avait honte d'être avec Takao, au contraire, mais il ne voulait pas subir d'interrogatoire barbant le lendemain.

-Bonjour, bienvenue au Maji Burger, vous désirez ?

-Deux milkshakes, un à la fraise et un à la vanille, c'est ça Tetsu-chan ?

-Oui.

-Bien, vous payez ensemble ou séparément ?

-C'est moi qui paye.

-D'accord, ça fera 600 yens s'il vous plait.

-Tetsu-chan...

-Va t'asseoir Kazunari-kun, j'arrive.

-Mais Tetsu-chan..

-C'est un ordre.

-Bon d'accord chef. Mais tu ne paies rien pour attendre.

Takao s'exécuta et regardais le bleuté à la caisse. _Il est vraiment mignon_... Takao fut sortit de ses pensées par Kuroko:

-Un problème ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Ben tu me fixe depuis tout à l'heure... J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

-Oh non. Dis moi t'as passer une bonne journée ?

-Si on veut.

-Comment ça ? Tu as eu des problèmes ?

-Non aucun, c'est juste que c'était ennuyeux.

-A cause de moi ? Enfin je veux dire... C'est de venir avec moi qui t'ennuis ?

-Non, au contraire.

-T'es adorable Tetsu-chan.

Les deux joueurs discutèrent de banalités pendant une bonne heure, échangeant des plaintes sur les cours ou sur leurs entraînements, parlant du dernier épisode de Fairy Tail ou encore de la température extérieur.

-Et dis moi Tetsu-chan je me posais la question, tu as une copine ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Comme ça...

-Et toi Kazunari-kun ?

-Non, c'est... Non.

Secrètement Kuroko était soulagé, il aurait été vraiment déçu si le faucon aurait eu une copine. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Parce que cela aurait été une fille ? Non, un garçon l'aurait quand même déçu. Mais quoi alors ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le brun qui voulait partir.

-Où veux-tu aller ?

-Je veux juste marcher avec toi.

-Bon très bien.

Les deux joueurs sortir donc du restaurant et déambulèrent dans la ville, ils marchaient côte à côte, si près que parfois la main Takao frôlait _par hasard_ celle du bleuté. Au final ils arrivèrent dans un parc où pleins d'enfants jouaient. Kuroko adorait les enfants, il voulait d'ailleurs en faire son métier plus tard.

-Eh Tetsu-chan, tu as des frères et sœurs ?

-Non je suis enfant unique. Et toi ?

-J'ai une petite sœur, Kanade. Elle a 8 ans maintenant. Je me souviens de quand elle avait leur âge, on venait parfois jouer ici. J'adore les enfants, c'est amusant.

-Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les enfants.

-Et t'aurais pas aimer avoir un frère ou une sœur ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut être. C'est vrai que parfois je me sentais un peu seul, encore maintenant, mais je ne sais pas si cela aurait changé grand chose..

-Oh Tetsu-chan... Tu sais moi je ne vais pas te laisser seul.

-Hein ?

Takao posa sa main sur la tête turquoise et caressa les cheveux du petit joueur.

-Tetsu-chan ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne vais pas résister.

-Résister à quoi ?

-A l'envie de t'embrasser.

-Personne ne t'as demandé de te retenir.

Et Kuroko s'approcha du visage du brun et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, furtivement. Takao n'avait pas bougé, ne réalisant pas encore ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand il reprit contenance, Kuroko était en train de se lever pour partir, pensant avoir fait une erreur. Il le retenu et l'embrassa à son tour. C'était doux et agréable. Kuroko passa sa main dans les cheveux ébène, ils étaient doux eux aussi. Takao voulu aller plus loin et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, le baiser devint plus passionné, ils étaient sur un nuage, plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux, juste ce moment, cet échange éphémère. Ils finirent par se séparer, en manque d'air.

-Tetsu-chan, je te promets que plus jamais je ne te laisserai connaitre la solitude.

-Kazunari... kun...

-Depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois, je ne vois plus que toi. Moi qui avait un œil sur tout, mon champ de vision s'est restreint à ta seule personne.

Kuroko ne sut quoi répondre, il enlaça le brun, le serrant très forte. Parfois des gestes valent mieux qu'un long discours. Ils restèrent sur ce banc pendant une heure, voir deux. Ils finirent par se séparer, à contrecœur, pour rentrer chez eux.

Takao avait quelque chose dans l'estomac, c'était donc ça les papillons dans le ventre ? C'était donc ça que ressentait toutes les filles dans les shojo qu'il lisait en cachette ? C'était donc ça l'amour ? La soirée passa si vite aux yeux de Takao, il n'avait cessé de penser au petit bleuté.

De: Tetsu-chan

**Merci pour cette journée Kazunari-kun.**

**Vivement la prochaine, si le cœur t'en dis.**

De: Kazunari-kun

**Ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier Tetsu-chan.**

**Je veux te revoir au plus vite. Tu me manque déjà.**

De: Tetsu-chan

**Ce week-end ?**

De: Kazunari-kun

**Parfait (*^****^*)**

**D'ailleurs il y a un film qui a l'air pas**

**mal au cinéma samedi, si tu veux.**

De: Tetsu-chan

**Va pour le film, tant qu'il n'y a pas de monstres...**

De: Kazunari-kun

**Pas d'inquiétudes, je te protégerai ! ****ヽ****(****Д****)****ノ**

De: Tetsu-chan

**Merci Kazunari-kun. Bon, je vais me coucher.**

**Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves.**

De: Kazunari-kun

**Bonne nuit Tetsu-chan.**

**Je vais rêver de toi (****)**

Kuroko souriais. Ce garçon était vraiment extraordinaire. Tellement qu'ils en avaient oublié le premier but de leur rendez-vous du jour : Midorima et Murasakibara.

* * *

Midorima fixait son écran d'ordinateur, l'air absent. Il fixait son petit-ami pixélisé s'agiter sur son écran.

-Mido-chin youhou réponds moi !

-Pardon Atsushi, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

-J'avais remarqué... Bon alors c'est quoi la réponse.

-62.

-Tu es intelligent Mido-chin, je devrais te demander plus souvent de m'aider à faire mes devoirs.

-Je ne dirais pas que je t'aide, mais plutôt que je le fais entièrement. Penses à écrire mon nom sur la copie...

-Mido-chin est farceur ce soir...

-Je suis surtout fatigué, je vais aller me coucher.

-Oh déjà...

-On se rappelle demain. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais demain c'est dans longtemps. Et je veux te voir encore, même si tu dors.

-Tu me verras samedi de toute façon, nanodayo.

-Oui, j'ai hâte. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

-Un mois. En même temps quelle idée d'habiter à Akita... T'es le seul qui est partis si loin.

-Tu oublies Aka-chin à Kyoto.

-Oui mais lui ce n'est pas pareil, et puis je m'en fou s'il est loin.

-Mido-chin c'est mignon.

-Hein ? Mais j'ai rien dit de mignon. Bon, j'y vais Atsushi, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Mido-chin, fais de beaux rêves.

Midorima éteignit sa webcam. C'était vraiment dur une relation à distance. Il s'endormit en pensant au géant violet, il lui manquait tellement.


	5. Chapter 5

Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point la vie pouvait être ennuyeuse sans le bleuté. Avant un rien l'amusait, embêter Midorima étant son activité favorite, mais dernièrement il ne retrouvait plus le même plaisir à le faire. En fait rien ne lui procurais vraiment de plaisir sauf jouer au basket et discuter avec l'objet de toutes ses pensées. Il remerciait vraiment ses parents de lui avoir souscrit un abonnement sms illimités car il ne comptait plus le nombre de messages qu'il envoyait au turquoise, même si la plupart du temps ceux ci restaient sans réponses il savait que leur destinataire les lisaient tous sans pouvoir y répondre vu leur nombre.

Effectivement le portable de Kuroko vibrait à intervalle régulier de trois minutes, jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi bavard que le faucon de Shutoku. Au début il avait essayé de répondre à tous ses messages mais il abandonna bien vite à la vue de la lourde tache. Ainsi Kuroko vivait presque en temps réel la vie de Takao qui lui racontait même les détails les plus insignifiants de ses journées de cours, il savait maintenant que la fille assise à deux tables à sa gauche venait d'éternuer, que l'objet du jour de Midorima était un pot de crème anti-rides, qu'il étudiait les vecteurs en mathématiques et qu'il avait eu un 67/100 en anglais.

Ces discussions incessantes posaient tout de même des problèmes aux deux joueurs, ils n'écoutaient plus rien en cours et passaient leur temps à vissés leur regard sur le petit écran lumineux de leur portable. Ce manège avait le don d'énerver profondément Midorima qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son coéquipier ne suivait pas le cours, y'avait il quelque chose sur Terre de plus important ?

-Takao !

-Oui Shin-chan ?

-Je peux savoir avec qui tu discute ?

-Non tu ne peux pas.

-Cette personne t'empêche visiblement de suivre les cours, je te demande d'arrêter !

-Je crois que c'est plutôt moi qui l'empêche de suivre les siens tu sais...

-Bon vas-tu finir par me dire qui c'est ?

-Tu es trop curieux Shin-chan...

-C'est bien toi qui dit ça ?

-Tu le sauras au moment venu, ne t'inquiète pas. Après tout tu es mon meilleur ami je ne pourrai pas te le cacher éternellement.

-Euh... Nous ne sommes même pas amis, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tsundere.

Le fait que Takao veuille garder l'identité de cette personne inconnue dérangeait beaucoup le vert, d'habitude son coéquipier ne lui cachait rien et lui racontait toute sa vie, seulement voilà un certain temps qu'il restait bien évasif. Quelque chose clochait. Cela dit il avait bien d'autre choses à penser en cette journée de vendredi, le lendemain Murasakibara venait le voir et passait la nuit chez lui.

Tout les mois à tour de rôle Midorima et Murasakibara rendait visite à l'autre le temps d'un weekend. C'était court et peu souvent mais c'était la seule chose qu'ils avaient trouvé à faire depuis que le géant avait quitté Tokyo, étant au lycée ils n'avaient chacun pas assez d'argent pour faire le voyage plus souvent.

Jamais il ne l'avouera mais Midorima était vraiment presser de revoir enfin son "petit" ami. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà acheté toute une cargaison de bonbons, chips et autres friandises pour ne pas qu'il en manque le temps du weekend. Quoi qu'il en dise, Midorima était un petit ami attentionné.

* * *

Murasakibara était dans le train en direction de Tokyo, parfois des regards se retournaient sur lui, il faut dire qu'on avait pas tout les jours l'occasion de voir un homme de plus de 2 mètres avec des cheveux violets. Le géant s'en fichait pas mal des regards des autres, il y avait été habitué dès sa plus tendre enfance quand il était en maternelle et qu'il dépassait tout les enfants de presque une tête. Et c'est aussi en partie parce qu'il s'en fichait des regards extérieurs qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Midorima ne voulait pas que leur relation soit exposée au grand jour. Ils devaient se cacher et mentir pour ne pas que quelqu'un le découvre et ce depuis leur deuxième année de collège où ils avaient commencé à se côtoyer d'une autre manière.

Il se souvenait encore très bien de leur premier rendez-vous, de leur premier baiser, de leurs premiers mots d'amours, de leur première fois. Tellement de souvenirs tous plus beaux les uns que les autres pour le violet, il souriait toujours en y repensant. Mais maintenant il voulait plus, il ne voulait plus se cacher, il désirait pouvoir se montrer avec l'objet de son amour, ne plus avoir peur de prendre sa main dans la rue ou de lui arracher un baiser dans un parc. Les parents des deux joueurs avaient très bien accepté la chose et c'est ce qui comptait, il s'en fichait que les passants, ces êtres qu'il ne connaissait pas l'accepte ou pas. Comme si une poigné de gens coincés et bloqués au siècle dernier allait pouvoir l'empêcher de vivre son amour. Il était décider à en parler au vert durant ce weekend, il avait hésité longuement, pensant que cela l'énerverai et que cela pourrait gâcher leur moment privilégier, mais d'un autre coté il ne pouvait pas le faire au téléphone ou devant sa webcam, ils devaient avoir cette discussion en tête à tête, au risque de froisser son ami.

En ouvrant sa troisième sucette depuis le début du trajet, il posa sa tête sur la fenêtre en regardant le paysage, les collines verdoyantes ne cessaient de lui rappeler Midorima, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il décida de fermer les yeux afin de faire une petite sieste. Quand il les rouvrit il était arrivé, il se leva et pris sa valise pour sortir du train. Le quai était bondé, heureusement, il dépassait tout le monde d'une tête ou deux et pu voir son ami l'attendre au loin, il faut dire aussi qu'il était le seul à avoir les cheveux verts, ceci aidant beaucoup pour le retrouver. Il pressa le pas pour le retrouver au plus vite, quand enfin il fut à sa hauteur il ne pu réprimer l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Pour une fois Midorima ne le repoussa pas, mais il ne répondit pas non plus à l'étreinte, se contentant de déposer sa tête sur l'imposante épaule du violet.

-Mido-chin va bien ?

-Oui Atsushi, et toi ?

-Ca va merci.

Midorima remonta ses lunettes pour toute réponse. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant de partir dans la même direction sans un mot. Ils marchaient côte à côte dans la rue menant chez le vert et aucun n'osait parler, parfois un regard en coin pour vérifier que l'autre respirait encore mais rien de plus. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à la résidence des Midorima, un sourire se dessina sur le visage presque endormi du violet, il aimait beaucoup cette maison et ses occupants bien que ce soit très différent de chez lui. A première vue les parents du vert pouvaient semblés aussi froids et distants que leur fils mais c'était mal les connaitre, les deux médecins étaient très gentils et chaleureux, ils étaient à l'écoute et étaient toujours de bons conseil, parfois Murasakibara avait l'impression qu'ils étaient comme une deuxième famille pour lui. La petite sœur du vert par contre était son portrait craché, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, du haut de ses 8 ans la petite Aya Midorima était aussi froide que du marbre et si l'on objectait ses cheveux long on pouvait voir une version miniature de son grand frère. Cela dit le calme régnant toujours dans cette maison avait toujours impressionné le violet qui n'y était pas du tout habitué, avec ses trois frères et sa sœur le silence était quelque chose qui n'existait malheureusement pas chez lui.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée il fut accueilli par le charmant sourire d'Urumi Midorima

-Bonjour Murasakibara-kun, tu as fais bon voyage ?

-Bonjour Midorima-san, oui merci, répondit le violet en s'inclinant.

-Shintaro, je vais rejoindre ton père à la clinique, on ne rentrera que ce soir alors j'aimerais que tu ailles chercher ta sœur à l'école.

-Aucun problème, à ce soir alors.

Sa mère lui répondit par un sourire et sortie. Murasakibara monta alors les escaliers afin de déposer sa valise dans la chambre du vert qui le suivait de près. Une fois cette dernière posée à coté du lit il se retourna pour regarder Midorima qui le fixait, toujours aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre eux depuis ceux sur le quai de la gare.

Il s'approcha doucement du vert avant de l'embrasser passionnément en le plaquant contre la porte. Sa bouche avait désiré celle de l'autre depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu, il avait du se retenir tout ce temps pour enfin profiter de cet échange. Sans se séparer, le géant souleva le vert pour le déposer doucement sur son lit, une fois fait, il passa ses mains sous sa chemise pour sentir cette peau qui lui avait tant manquer. Ce contact donna des frissons à Midorima qui délaissa la bouche sucrée pour s'attaquer au cou du violet, le mordillant, le léchant, l'embrassant. Avide du corps de l'autre, Murasakibara enleva la chemise du vert devenue gênante et s'attaqua directement à ses tétons qui devinrent vite dures sous la douce caresse de sa langue et l'agréable douleur de ses dents les mordants. Cela arracha quelques gémissements au vert qui n'arrivait déjà plus à les retenir.

Murasakibara sentait la chaleur monter de plus en plus en lui, celle-ci se concentrait surtout au niveau de son bas ventre, il savait qu'il ne supporterait plus longtemps ses vêtements, l'ayant visiblement compris, Midorima le délesta de son t-shirt et de son jean, lui laissant seulement son caleçon violet parsemé de sucettes et autres bonbons, la vue de celui-ci le fit sourire puis rougir en voyant qu'une bosse se dessinait dans ledit caleçon. Le géant s'occupa à son tour de le dévêtir mais ne s'arrêta pas et le vert se retrouva vite en tenue d'Adam, son membre tendant vers le haut. Murasakibara ne se fit pas prier pour y donner un coup de langue bien senti et arracher un autre gémissement à son amant, s'en occupant comme sa sucette préférée. Midorima passa sa main dans les longs cheveux violets et les agrippa en sentant le point de non retour arrivé, il se déversa dans la bouche du géant. Quand ce dernier releva la tête, il ne pu résister au visage rougis du tireur et l'embrassa. Il lui embrassa le cou tout en le préparant à sa venue prochaine, quand il jugea que c'était bon, il attendit un signe du vert lui indiquant qu'il pouvait y aller. Pour toute réponse Midorima lui sourit, mais ce sourire fut vite remplacé par un visage crispé par la douleur, ce moment étant toujours aussi désagréable pour lui. Heureusement le violet était attentif à son amant et attendait son feu vert pour bouger bien que ce soit difficile, il devait se retenir de toute ses forces pour ne pas se laisser aller dans cet antre si chaud et agréable. Quand enfin Midorima le laissa faire, il bougea doucement de peur de lui faire encore mal, quand enfin son visage se détendit, il se laissa aller. Très vite la douleur qui torturait le vert se transforma en pur plaisir, chaque va et vient le faisant se sentir de plus en plus vivant. Au bout de quelques minutes un cris incontrôlé lui échappa, indiquant au violet qu'il avait trouver le bouton magique, il pris alors les jambes du vert et les plaça sur ses épaules afin de pouvoir s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui et il retapa au même endroit, encore et encore. Midorima ne pu retenir ses cris de jouissance de sortir et quand un coup plus violent le frappa, il sentit un courant électrique traverser son corps, puis un autre, et encore un, sans pourvoir prévenir l'autre, il se déversa entre leurs deux torses, au même moment son entrée se resserra sur Murasakibara qui n'eut plus besoin que de deux aller et retour pour lui aussi se déverser dans le vert avec un râle de plaisir intense. Il se retira doucement du vert et se posa à ses cotés, suant. Ce dernier se tourna vert lui et l'embrassa

-Tu m'avais manqué Atsushi.

-Toi aussi Mido-chin.

* * *

De son coté Takao se rendait à son rendez vous avec le petit bleu, ils devaient se rejoindre devant le cinéma. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude mais le brun était rongé par le stress, il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir devant le turquoise, s'il devait juste lui dire bonjour ou l'embrasser, s'il pouvait lui faire un câlin ou juste lui serrer la main. C'est anxieux qu'il se dirigea vers le bâtiment, cependant toutes ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent lorsqu'il le vit au loin, un sourire orna son visage et il pressa le pas pour le retrouver au plus vite.

-Tetsu-chaaan !

-Kazunari-kun.

Le bleu s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa la joue ce qui fit rougir le brun avant qu'il ne lui réponde en embrassant la sienne. Alors voilà, c'était comme ça qu'ils se salueraient en publique, ça lui plaisait.

-Alors, c'est quel film qu'on va voir ?

-J'avais pensé au dernier X-men, mais si tu veux voir autre chose qui te plait dis le.

-Non ça me convient.

-Bien alors allons y, la séance va pas tarder je crois.

-Bonjour et bienvenu au cinéma « L'Empire ». Vous désirez ?

-Deux places pour X-men s'il vous plait.

-Mais vous êtes tout seul...

-Non je suis là.

-Ah pardon je ne vous avais pas vu, alors une place adulte et une place enfant, voilà.

-Euh excusez-moi mais ce n'est pas un enfant. C'est mon copain.

-Ah... Pardon, vraiment je suis désolé... Alors ça fera 4000 yens.

-Tenez, au revoir.

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée de manière froide par Takao, ce qui étonna Kuroko qui ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

-Tout va bien Kazunari-kun ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas Tetsu-chan, elle m'a un peu énerver mais ça va.

-D'ailleurs combien je te dois ? Parce que tu as payer sans me laisser te donner mon argent.

-Normal vu que c'est moi qui t'invite. Tu as payé les milkshakes la dernière fois.

-Oui mais...

-Pas de mais !

-Bon... Mais dans ce cas tu aurais du la laisser croire que j'étais un enfant, tu aurais payé moins cher.

-Peu importe, je ne veux pas qu'on pense que tu es un enfant, après on va m'accuser de pédophilie.

Kuroko eu un petit rire. Les deux amoureux prirent place dans la salle à demi remplie, ils se placèrent au troisième rang à droite, assez éloignés des autres pour ne pas être dérangés par d'éventuels bavardages. Au bout de 10 minutes, Kuroko regretta un peu de ne pas avoir proposé de voir un film romantique, il aurait eu une bonne excuse pour poser sa main sur celle du brun. Il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment au film, préférant admirer le visage de Takao éclairé par l'écran géant, qu'il était beau. Heureusement pour lui qu'ils étaient dans la pénombre car plus il regardait son voisin plus ses joues rougissaient.

-Tetsu-chan arrête de me fixer comme ça, c'est gênant.

-Euh pardon... Mais je croyais que tu regardais le film...

-C'est le cas, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de te voir.

Ceci fit rougir Kuroko de plus belle. Takao le trouvait vraiment adorable et il pris sa main dans la sienne, il la serrait comme s'il avait peur que le petit s'échappe. Timidement, Kuroko posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et enlaça ses doigts dans ceux de Takao. Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à la fin du film et au moment de sortir de la salle, leur mains ne se séparèrent pas, restant liées l'une à l'autre.

-Alors Tetsu-chan tu as aimé le film ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Ouais il était pas mal. Mais bon j'ai un creux maintenant, ça te dit un milk-shake ?

-Toujours.

Kuroko souri à Takao qui ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser quand il vit ces visage si doux et mignon. Toujours main dans la mains ils se dirigèrent vers le Magi Burger.

-Et Tetsu-chan vu qu'il fait plutot beau tu ne veux pas qu'on se mette en terrasse ?

-Pourquoi pas. Dans ce cas je cherche une table et toi tu vas chercher les milk-shakes, tiens voilà l'argent pour les deux. Ce n'est pas négociable.

-Bon très bien, vanille ?

-Ne pose pas des questions stupides Kazunari-kun.

Le faucon entra dans le restaurant et Kuroko se mit donc à chercher une table pas trop au soleil, pour ne pas l'avoir dans les yeux. C'est alors qu'une voix l'appela :

-Kuro-chin !

-Oh Murasakibara-kun. Et Midorima-kun. Et...

-Aya Midorima, lui répondit froidement la petite.

-Oh tu es la sœur de Midorima-kun, je suis Kuroko Tetsuya, enchanté.

-De même.

-Comme tu peux le constater elle ressemble beaucoup à son frère...

-Oui effectivement...

-Rassure moi Kuroko tu n'es pas venu avec ton ami débile... Kagami je crois.

-Non je suis venu avec... euh...

-Shin-chaaaaan !

-Oh non manquais plus que lui, se plaignit le vert à l'entente du cri.

-Salut Shin-chan tu vas bien ? Et mais c'est Mura...Murasa... Euh pardon je ne sais plus...

-Murasakibara Atsushi.

-Moi c'est Takao Kazunari je suis un ami de Shin-chan enchanté. Et bonjour Aya, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Takao je t'ai déjà dit qu'on n'était pas amis. Allez va t'en.

-Arrete un peu de faire ton tsundere Shin-chan. Alors Tetsu-chan tu as trouvé une table ?

-Tetsu-chan ? Attend ! Kuroko c'est avec lui que tu es ?

-Visiblement...

-Et vous... Enfin...

-Hein

-Je crois que Mido-chin veut savoir si ce garçon c'est ton amoureux Kuro-chin.

Kuroko se tourna vers Takao qui le regardait, attendant lui aussi la réponse avec appréhension. Le bleuté esquissa un sourire.

-C'est mon copain, effectivement.

A ces mots il pu observer la mine de Takao s'illuminer intensément.

-Je suis heureux pour vois dans ce cas.

-Merci Murasakibara-kun, bon allons y Kazunari-kun.

-Je te suis Tetsu-chan. A plus Shin-chan et... Son copain.

* * *

_Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre, il arrive un peu plus tard que prévu je suis désolé mais j'ai été distraite par autre chose à vrai dire... Je promet que la suite arrivera plus vite. En attendant je vous remercie pour votre soutiens, toutes vos reviews me font extrêmement plaisir, je ne pensais pas que ces couples allaient plaire vu qu'on ne les vois pas souvent. Je vous embrasse et à la prochaine :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Dimanche soir, le weekend était bel et bien terminé. Kuroko était exténué, il avait passé son dimanche avec Takao, ils étaient partis faire une ballade à vélo et avaient pique-niqué en foret. Le brun avait toujours des idées étranges mais au moins on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui. Il avait hâte d'être au samedi, Takao l'avait invité à manger chez lui, ses parents ayant insisté pour déjà rencontrer le bleuté. Il faut dire que Takao n'avait pas tari d'éloges à son égard et en parlait sans cesse à sa famille. Kuroko quand à lui n'en avait pas encore dit un mot, il redoutait la réaction de ses parents et préférait attendre encore un peu, ce que le brun comprenait.

Murasakibara aussi était rentré chez lui laissant un grand vide dans la maison Midorima, surtout dans les placards. A chacune de ses visites, les parents du verts étaient époustouflés de voir ce que le géant pouvait ingurgiter comme sucreries. Et surtout ils étaient impressionnés de voir à quel point le violet avait un bon effet sur leur fils, quand il était là, Midorima souriait, riait parfois. Il avait l'air vraiment heureux et cela réchauffait leur cœur.

Midorima devait bien l'avouer, il se sentait mal, tellement vide. Comme s'il manquait quelque chose en lui, et c'était le cas, il manquait une partie de son cœur, la plus importante partie de son cœur. Le violet lui manquait affreusement, et ce de plus en plus. Il ne supportait plus de devoir se séparer de lui, de devoir rester si éloigné, d'attendre toujours un mois interminable pour retourner dans ses bras. Même s'il n'en montrait jamais rien, il souffrait.

Murasakibara aussi était mal, il n'avait pas encore touché au paquet de sucettes au caramel, pourtant elles faisaient partie de ses préférés, mais impossible. Il n'avait plus faim, il n'avait qu'une envie, retourné à Tokyo. Mais quelle idée stupide de la part de sa famille que d'être allé se perdre à Akita...

De : Atsushi

**Merci pour ce weekend Mido-chin.**

**Tu me manque.**

De : Mido-chin

**Baka !**

De : Atsushi

**Moi aussi je t'aime.**

De : Mido-chin

**Tu crois que tes parents seraient d'accords**

**Pour que tu viennes pendant les vacances ?**

De : Atsushi

**Il faudrait que je leur demande.**

De : Mido-chin

**Je compte sur toi.**

* * *

La semaine avait filé comme un éclair, certainement parce que les vacances approchaient à grand pas et que tout le monde était en effervescence, réfléchissant à plusieurs projets estivaux. Cela alluma une ampoule dans le cerveau de Takao, il devait trouver quelque chose à faire avec Kuroko, mais quoi ? Il ne savait pas encore tout des goûts du bleuté en matière d'activités, du coup il se demandait s'il aimerait aller à la plage, ou à la piscine, ou plutôt la montagne, ou simplement sur un banc dans un parc. Il faudrait qu'ils en parlent ce weekend.

Kuroko aussi réfléchissait aux vacances, Kagami lui avait déjà proposer plusieurs sorties, chacune correspondant à un terrain de street basket de la ville. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas une mauvaise idée, il allait pouvoir s'amélioré, l'échec cuisant de l'Interhigh lui restant en travers de la gorge. Cela dit il avait aussi pour projet de passer du temps avec son petit ami, plusieurs idées fleurissant dans sa petite tête turquoise.

Après l'entrainement du vendredi soir, le dernier la semaine, Kagami et Kuroko avaient l'habitude de rentrer ensemble en faisant une pause au Maji Burger. Kagami était content de se retrouver enfin seul avec son ami, depuis quelques jours celui ci agissait plus étrangement que d'habitude.

-Kuroko tout va bien ?

-Oui... Enfin je crois.

-Donc ça veut dire non, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Euh comment te dire ça... En fait je... Je suis en couple avec... Avec Takao...

-Takao ? Takao de Shutoku ?

-Oui, lui.

-Oh d'accord, et bien écoute, je ne m'y attendais... Pas du tout... Mais tu sais je suis heureux pour toi.

-Merci Kagami-kun.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais gay.

-Moi non plus, enfin je veux dire, c'est mon premier copain, et je n'ai jamais eu de copine avant, alors bon.

-Oh je vois. Et c'est pour ça que t'es mal ?

-Non, c'est... Pas ça

-Et c'est quoi le problème alors ? C'est lui ?

-Non non pas du tout, il est très bien, mais en fait demain midi ses parents m'ont invité à manger et... Et j'ai peur...

-Ben pourquoi ça ?

-Ben je ne les connais pas, et tu imagines s'ils ne m'aiment pas, s'ils me trouvent nul ou-

-Non je t'arrête tout de suite ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, déjà tu es une personne géniale y'a pas de raison qu'ils ne t'aiment pas, et puis même si c'est le cas, c'est avec leur fils que tu sors, pas avec eux, ils n'ont rien à dire.

-Tu as sans doute raison...

-Tu sais, à partir du moment où Takao est heureux j'pense qu'ils t'apprécieront. T'en fais pas pour ça, sois naturel. Enfin, un peu plus visible que d'habitude quand même...

-Merci du conseil Kagami-kun.

-Je sais ce que c'est la première fois que tu rencontres les parents t'es toujours stressé mais y'a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal.

-Tu as déjà eu une copine ?

-Euh c'était un copain, quand j'étais en Amérique, Himuro me l'avait présenté et voilà. On est resté quelques mois ensembles, on s'est séparé quand je suis revenu au Japon.

-Qui est Himuro ?

-Mon frère. Enfin mon frère de cœur.

-Ah je vois.

Les deux joueurs continuèrent leur discussion jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez le bleuté. Ce dernier avait été étonné de la compréhension de son ami, il n'imaginait pas qu'il réagirait aussi bien en apprenant la nouvelle, cela dit il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir, de plus il avait été soulagé par ses paroles concernant sa journée du lendemain.

* * *

Kuroko avait eu le temps de ruminer son stress toute la nuit, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil une seconde. Et c'est le matin même en se regardant dans le miroir qu'il se maudissait, des cernes était apparues, leur couleur violette en parfaite harmonie avec le bleu de ses yeux. On avait l'impression qu'il venait de se battre, et c'était le cas, il s'était battu contre tout ses doutes et ses peurs. _Et si ses parents ne m'acceptaient pas ? Et s'ils ne me laissaient pas le revoir ? Et si Kagami m'entendrait il me tuerait... Bon reprends toi Tetsuya._

Kuroko alla se doucher rapidement et s'habilla, il avait opté pour un polo blanc et un jean bleu. Il décida d'emprunter un peu de maquillage à sa mère pour camoufler ses cernes, ne sachant quoi prendre, il se tartina du fard à paupière blanc nacré sous les yeux, mauvaise idée. Ses cernes n'étaient plus violettes certes, mais brillantes, c'est joli les paillettes, c'est viril. Abandonna l'idée de camoufler les traces de sa nuit sans sommeil, il se lava le visage avec un gant de toilette et partit. Il prit juste le temps de laisser un mot à ses parents leur indiquant qu'il mangeait chez un ami. Il devait passer chez le fleuriste pour acheter un bouquet à la mère de Takao, bonnes manières oblige. Au final la vendeuse lui avait conseillé un bouquet de roses jaunes, roses et blanches.

Grace aux indications de Takao, il arriva sans encombres devant la demeure, un extérieure assez banal mais charmant, à la vue du petit jardin, Kuroko se dit que sa mère devait aimer les fleurs et était un peu rassuré, son cadeau allait certainement lui faire plaisir. Il resta deux bonnes minutes devant la porte d'entrée n'osant pas sonner, se répétant qu'il n'était qu'un abruti. Au final il se décida et la porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, comme si quelqu'un attendait que l'on sonne.

-Tetsu-chaaan !

-Bonjour Kazunari-kun.

-Entre aller dépêche-toi !

Takao laissa son invité passer et attendit qu'il se soit déchaussé pour l'embrasser.

-Ah tiens je vois qu'il est arrivé, bonjour Kuroko-kun, je suis Shiemi Takao, la maman de Kazunari.

-Enchanté, répondit Kuroko en s'inclinant, il tendit le bouquet à la femme et celle ci semblait enchantée.

-Oh mais il ne fallait pas, c'est adorable vraiment, il est magnifique, merci beaucoup mon garçon, et elle l'embrassa sur le front.

-Oh c'est lui Tetsu-chan ! Bonjour ! Papa vient voir !

-Bonjour, j'imagine que tu es Kanade ?

-Oui, onii-chan t'as parlé de moi ?

-Oui plusieurs fois.

-Bonjour mon garçon, je suis Hiroshi Takao, le père de Kazunari.

-Enchanté Takao-san.

-Il est bien poli ce garçon, tu devrais en prendre de la graine Kazu !

-Papa commence pas, tu vas le gêner il est timide.

-Bien, et si on passait à table ? J'espère que tu aimes le bourguignon, j'ai essayé de faire un repas français pour changer.

-Tetsu-chan mets toi assis à coté de moi !

-Ne l'appelle pas Tetsu-chan ! Et puis il se met déjà à coté de moi.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre tout les deux, vous êtes infernales...

-Eh pourquoi t'as les cheveux bleus ? T'es un punk ?

-Euh non, c'est ma couleur naturelle.

-Kana-chan tu vas arrêter de poser cette question à tout le monde ?

-Onii-chan c'est pas de ma faute si toutes tes fréquentations ont des cheveux étranges.

-De qui elle parle ?

-Du coéquipier de Kazunari, le grand avec les lunettes.

-Ah oui, Midorima-kun.

-Assez étrange ce garçon, il est venu manger à la maison une fois, il avait ramené une paire de ski. En plein mois de mai, des skis...

-Sacré Shin-chan. A tiens revoilà maman.

-Ca l'air délicieux chérie !

-Et bien je te remercierais une fois que tu y auras goûté.

-Itadakimazu !

Le bourguignon était un vrai régale, la mère de Takao était très douée en cuisine. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Hiroshi et Shiemi étaient des personnes adorables et plutôt marrantes, en fait Kuroko comprenait enfin d'où venait le caractère du brun. Il se sentait libéré de voir qu'ils ne le rejetait pas mais qu'au contraire ils semblaient beaucoup s'intéresser à lui. Une fois le dessert finit, les deux joueurs montèrent dans la chambre du brun, Kuroko comprit enfin le sens du mot capharnaüm.

-Désolé Tetsu-chan, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de ranger en fait...

-C'est pas grave, mais je me demande quand même comment c'est possible d'arriver à un tel niveau de...

-De bordel, n'ai pas peur de le dire.

Le turquoise éclata de rire. Le sol était jonchés de piles de magasines, de cours, et de livres en tout genre. Les étagères sur lesquelles ils auraient du se trouver étaient remplies de mangas, de DVD et de CD. Surtout de CD. Des ballons de basket traînaient dans chaque coin de la pièce ainsi que des vêtements, propres ou sale, allez savoir. Les murs étaient recouverts par des posters de basketteurs célèbres et de groupes de rock, quelques photos trouvaient leurs place au dessus du lit (défait évidement). La commode débordait de vêtements non pliés qui avaient du être essayer, mais ne convenant pas avaient été rangés en vitesse et en boule. Un joyeux bordel.

Takao, après avoir fait une place à Kuroko sur son lit mit de la musique. Ils discutèrent pendant un bon moment, projetant mille et une choses pour les vacances, Kuroko recevant un bisou à chaque idée intéressante.

-Dis moi Tetsu-chan, on peut prendre une photo ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Et bien j'aimerais changer le fond d'écran de mon ordinateur, j'en ai marre de voir la tête de Naruto dès que je l'allume.

-Et bien si cela peut te faire plaisir...

Takao alluma son appareil photo et prit une rafale de clichés, Kuroko avait l'impression d'être Kise ainsi pris en photo. Une fois toutes les photos téléchargées sur son ordinateur, les deux joueurs les regardèrent et certaines les faisaient bien rire. Takao avait un don pour les grimaces et Kuroko pour les têtes mignonnes, d'après le faucon ce n'était pas humain de l'être à ce point, tout les chatons et les pandas du monde peuvent se rhabiller. Au final la photo élue à l'unanimité pour devenir le nouveau fond d'écran était une où ils s'embrassaient. Peu après Kanade fit son entrée dans la chambre avec des parts de gâteau au chocolat et ils terminèrent l'après-midi tout les trois.

* * *

-Allo Kagami ?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Est-ce que Kuroko est là ?

-Non il est chez son copain, mais qui êtes vous ?

-Chez son copain ?

-Ben oui son petit-ami, bon qui vous êtes à la fin ?

-Je suis sa mère.

*tut tut tut*

_Et merde qu'est ce que je viens de faire encore..._

* * *

_A vrai dire je n'arrive plus à me souvenir si l'Interhigh se passe avant ou après les vacances d'été... Alors bon vu que c'est ma fiction et que c'est magique alors les vacances se passent après._

_J'ai posté ce chapitre un peu tard je vous l'accorde, mais aujourd'hui c'était les soldes alors j'avais la tête ailleurs. C'est ça d'être une fille... Cela dit j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_

_Prochain chapitre: Haine, colère et larmes. (ouais ça donne envie)_


	7. Chapter 7

Vers 18 heures Kuroko était de retour chez lui, les parents de Takao ayant insisté pour le ramener en voiture afin de lui éviter de payer le bus. Il les salua poliment et se posta devant sa porte d'entrée n'osant pas entrer. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment comme à la veille d'un contrôle qu'il n'avait pas révisé ou comme toutes les fois où la coach avait le sourire aux lèvres avant un entrainement, cela promettait toujours milles souffrances.

Kuroko inspira et finit par ouvrir la porte et ce qu'il trouve derrière lui fendit le cœur. Sa mère debout dans le couloir, le téléphone dans une main et l'autre portée à son visage. Elle pleurait.

-Maman ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

La femme se tourna vers Kuroko et s'approcha de lui, elle le fixa quelques secondes et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir une main s'écrasa violement sur sa joue, le choc le faisant tomber au sol. Les larmes aux yeux et sa main portée à sa joue endolorie il se releva et la fixa ahuri.

-Maman mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

-Tetsuya comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ? sa voix était tremblante.

-Mais quoi ?

-Tu... Tu... Tu as un copain...

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je viens d'appeler Kagami, je pensais que tu étais chez lui, et puis il me l'a dit sans faire exprès... Tetsuya depuis quand ?

-...

-Répond moi ! ordonna-t-elle en hurlant.

-Deux semaines environ.

-Et depuis quand tu aimes les hommes ?

-Depuis toujours.

La voix de Kuroko était encore plus froide que d'habitude. Sa mère pleurait encore quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois c'était son père qui rentrait du travail.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Hinamori ?

-C'est Tetsuya... Il... Il...Il est gay...

-Pardon ?

-Tetsuya est homosexuel Takumi...

Le visage de l'homme était décomposé, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Kuroko quand à lui se contenta de baisser la tête, ne sachant quoi dire, il avait peur.

-C'est vrai Tetsuya ?

-Oui...

-Comment tu peux nous faire ça ? Comment tu peux nous ridiculiser à ce point Tetsuya ?

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

-Que vont penser les gens en apprenant ça, on va être la risée du quartier, voir même de la ville. Ça fait des années que ta mère et moi on se tue pour avoir une bonne réputation, pour qu'on nous respecte et voilà que mon unique fils est homo... Je croyais t'avoir donné une bonne éducation, j'avais tout fait pour que tu sois normal...

-Mais je suis normal.

-Non être homo ce n'est pas quelque chose de normal ! Un couple c'est un homme et une femme point barre ! C'est contre-nature ce que tu fais Tetsuya ! J'y crois pas... Mon fils est un putain de PD j'arrive vraiment pas à y croire, c'est une blague...

Takumi hurlait sur son fils, sa femme, elle, pleurait de plus belle. Kuroko ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait pleurer mais sa fierté le lui interdisait, il voulait s'enfuir mais ne savait où aller, mais par-dessus tout il voulait frapper son père, le faire taire, l'empêcher de continuer de dire de tels atrocités. Voyant que Kuroko ne le regardait pas, Takumi le pris par le col et le colla au mur.

-Tetsuya regarde moi quand je te parle ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu nous fais ça ? Tu nous déteste c'est ça ? Tu veux quoi répond moi !

-Je veux que tu me lâche. Tu me fais mal.

Kuroko fixait son père dans les yeux, les mêmes que les siens, sauf qu'eux étaient remplient de dégouts, de dégout envers son fils. Takumi le lâcha et lui donna une claque à son tour, Kuroko se cogna contre le mur.

-Ecoute, je vais te donner une dernière chance, tu ne verra plus ce mec, peu importe son identité je m'en fou, je ne veux plus que tu l'approche, plus jamais ! Tu vas te trouver une copine et on en parle plus.

-Jamais.

-Comment ?

-Jamais, je ne quitterais pas Takao.

-Si tu ne veux pas le quitter c'est toi qui quitteras cette maison.

-Tu me fou dehors ?

-Oui je te fou dehors ! Je refuse d'abriter un PD sous mon toit tu m'entends ? Je ne supporterai pas de te voir tout les jours en sachant ce que tu fais..

-Takumi tu n'es peut être pas obligé d'aller jusque là...

-Hinamori tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais laisser passer ça, tu te vois vivre comme ça ? Tu te sens capable de manger en face de ton fils qui vient peut être de se faire enculer par je ne sais quel mec ? Moi je ne m'en sens pas capable, rien que de le voir là ça me donne la nausée.

-Papa je-

-Non ferme là ! Je ne veux plus que tu m'appelle papa, surtout pas avec cette bouche qui a certainement lécher... Non je ne veux même pas y penser. C'est dégueulasse. Putain c'est pas possible, comment tu peux être aussi inhumain Tetsuya ?

-Ferme-la.

-Pardon ?

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer. Je ne supporte plus de t'entendre dire des trucs comme ça.

Kuroko pleurait et avait du mal à parler à cause des sanglots qu'il essayait de retenir.

-Comment tu oses me parler en plus de ça ? Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières ça te remettra les idées en place !

Takumi flanqua un coup de poing sur le nez de Kuroko, celui-ci tomba au sol, le nez en sang, il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'il reçu un coup de pied dans les cotes, puis un autre, et encore un. Son père lui hurlait dessus des mots qu'il n'arrivait plus à différencier à cause des cries et des pleures de sa mère. Son père l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui releva la tête.

-Tetsuya, je te donne une dernière chance, laisse tomber ce mec, et tous les autres.

-Non, je l'aime papa, j'aime Takao, et tes coups n'y feront rien.

Il reçu à nouveau le poing de son père au visage.

-Très bien alors monte dans ta chambre, prend un sac et barre toi, vas où tu veux je m'en fou, je ne veux plus jamais te voir, plus jamais. A partir du moment où tu auras passé cette porte, considère que tu n'es plus mon fils. Je refuse d'être le père d'un putain de PD, jamais de la vie, pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour en arrivé là.

Kuroko se releva difficilement, il saignait du nez et à la lèvre, il se tenait les cotes, il souffrait vraiment, la montée des escaliers n'arrangeant rien. Une fois dans sa chambre il se saisit d'une tenue de rechange et d'un peu d'argent, quelques minutes après il était devant la porte près à partir. Sa mère pleurait dans les bras de son père qui le regardait mettre ses chaussures avec un regard d'aversion. Il ouvrit la porte et partie sans se retourner.

* * *

Il ne savait pas où aller, la nuit commençait à tomber et l'air se rafraichissait. Il était en pleine rue avec seulement un tshirt et un sac de fortune, du sang sur ses mains et son visage. Son nez avait arrêté de coulé et le sang commençait à sécher, ses cotes le faisaient souffrir et des bleus commençaient à apparaître un peu partout où il s'était fait frapper. Parfois des gens se retournaient sur lui, mais passaient vite leur chemin, pensant que le bleuté était un délinquant ou quelque chose du genre.

Il marchait tête baissée en fixant le sol, il marchait sans savoir où aller se laissant porter par ses jambes. Il était absorbé par le bitume, à défaut de penser à autre chose, il était ailleurs. Tellement ailleurs qu'il se pris de plein fouet le corps immobile devant lui sans l'avoir vu.

-Désolé...

-Kuroko ?

-Midorima-kun...

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? Et ton visage ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passer ?

-Rien, laisse tomber...

Kuroko parlait si doucement qu'il était difficile pour le vert de le comprendre.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi il va bientôt faire nuit.

-Non je ne peux pas...

Midorima allait lui demander pourquoi mais il remarqua le sac à dos du bleuté.

-Bon, ma mère était partie acheter une bricole elle ne va plus tarder, ça te dit de venir manger à la maison ce soir ?

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

-Si je te propose c'est que cela ne me dérange pas, nanodayo.

-Tiens bonsoir Kuroko-kun.

-Bonsoir Midorima-san.

-Maman, je viens d'inviter Kuroko à manger ce soir, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Bien sur que non, tu sais que j'aime bien quand tes amis viennent à la maison, c'est si rare, cela changera de Takao-kun et Murasakibara-kun.

-Merci beaucoup Midorima-san.

-Mais dis moi tu t'es battu ? Tu as le visage tout enflé et tu saignes...

-Ce n'est rien ne vous inquiétez pas.

Kuroko et les deux Midorima rentrèrent donc à la maison, la mère partie en direction de sa cuisine pour préparer le repas, et les deux adolescents montèrent à l'étage dans la chambre du vert.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on est ici, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe.

-Rien...

-Ne me prend pas pour un abruti, je ne suis ni Aomine ni Kagami. Tu était dehors blessé et en t-shirt alors qu'il allait faire nuit.

-C'est... C'est mon père il m'a... il m'a mis à la porte...

-Pardon ? Il t'a foutu dehors ? Mais enfin mais pourquoi ?

-Il a apprit pour Kazunari-kun et moi.

Kuroko ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, Midorima était abasourdie. Il s'approcha du bleuté et voulu le consoler, il posa une main sur son épaule et Kuroko se jeta contre lui. Surpris, il referma ses bras sur son dos en faisant attention de ne pas trop le serrer. Cela dura environ cinq bonnes minutes quand enfin Kuroko reprit contenance il se détacha du vert et essuya ses yeux rouges.

-Ca va mieux Kuroko ?

-Oui, merci... Et je suis désolé pour ta chemise elle est mouillée, et je suis désolé de t'embêter avec mes problèmes.

-Tu ne m'embête pas. Alors, si j'i bien compris ton père t'as mis à la porte parce que tu es gay c'est ça ?

-Oui...

-Et c'est lui qui t'as frapper ?

-Oui...

-Viens avec moi on va nettoyer ça.

Les deux joueurs se rendirent à la salle de bain où Midorima avait mille et un produits antiseptiques. Il fit s'asseoir Kuroko sur le rebord de la baignoire et lava d'abord doucement son visage pour enlever les traces de sang séché, ensuite il prit un désinfectant pour nettoyer la plaie qu'il avait à la lèvre.

-Bon heureusement tu n'as pas le nez cassé, sinon on aurait du aller à l'hôpital. Tu auras certainement un bleu sur la joue pendant un moment. Enlève ton t-shirt s'il te plait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux voir l'étendue des dégâts. Ne discute pas.

Kuroko retira son t-shirt avec un peu de mal et présenta son torse blanc à Midorima. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux devant le nombre de bleus qui le recouvrait.

-Il n'y est vraiment pas allé de main morte... Tu ferais bien de prendre une douche, je te mettrais de la crème après. Je vais te préparer quelques vêtements, ne tarde pas trop sous l'eau, pas qu'on soit radins, mais je peux sentir que le diner est bientôt près et mon père n'aime pas attendre pour manger

-D'accord Midorima-kun. Et merci.

Kuroko se déshabilla complètement en entra dans la cabine de douche, l'eau brulante détendant son corps tout entier. Il choisit un shampoing au muguet parmi la dizaine proposée et un gel douche au miel. Il frottait son corps doucement, la pression à certains endroits le faisant souffrir. Une fois sa toilette terminée, il enfila le jogging et le t-shirt que Midorima lui avait amené, il reconnu tout de suite les deux vêtements, il les portait à Teiko. Cela dit il était encore trop grands pour son corps frêle, décidément. Il descendit les escaliers et salua le père de Midorima qu'il n'avait pas encore croisé. Au même moment Aya sortie de sa chambre et le salua froidement comme à son habitude.

-Bonsoir Kuroko, c'est rare de te voir ici... Non en fait ce n'est même jamais arrivé je crois.

-Si j'étais déjà venu une fois pendant le collège, pour l'anniversaire de Midorima-kun.

-Possible. Je peux savoir ce qi t'amène ? Parce qu'il me semblait que vous n'étiez pas tellement amis pendant le collège alors c'est étonnant.

-Aya tu es bien trop curieuse. Laisse ce garçon tranquille il a l'air fatigué.

-Mais papa ! Rassure moi, tu n'es pas là pour faire des trucs sales avec Shintaro-nii ? Parce qu'il a un copain, et toi aussi si je me souviens bien.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tiens tu as un copain toi aussi Kuroko-kun ?

-Oui maman je les ai vu la dernière fois quand j'étais avec Shintaro-nii et Murasakibara. En plus tu le connais.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, c'est Takao.

-Oh d'accord, et bien c'est un très bon garçon, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

-Merci Midorima-san.

-Bon à table maintenant, tout est près.

Le repas se passa dans le calme, Kuroko discutant des cours et d'autres banalités avec les parents du vert. Cependant il ne toucha quasiment pas à son assiette, c'était délicieux mais il n'avait pas faim du tout, il se força de manger une cuisse de poulet pour ne pas décevoir la cuisinière mais cela relevait d'un effort surhumain.

Après la fin du diner, Midorima invita Kuroko à monter dans sa chambre, ce dernier le suivit dans les escaliers.

Les deux s'assirent sur le lit du vert et furent surpris par la sonnerie de son téléphone,

-Allo Takao ? Calme toi un peu je en comprends rien. Non... Ne t'inquiète pas il est avec moi... C'est assez long à expliquer à vrai dire... Quoi ? Hors de question que tu sortes il fait déjà nuit...Tu es vraiment impossi... Il m'a raccroché au nez... Bon, je crois qu'il arrive, tu ne répondais pas à ses messages il s'est inquiéter. Du coup il voulait savoir si j'avais des informations concernant ce problème.

-Je n'avais plus de batterie, et en fait je ne suis même pas sur d'avoir mon portable sur moi...

Cinq minutes plus tard Takao était devant la porte en train de violer la sonnette en reprenant son souffle. Il avait pédaler à une vitesse ahurissante.

-Shin-chan ! Où est Tetsu-chan ? Il va bien ? Je veux le voir !

-Calme toi, il est dans ma chambre viens.

Les deux joueurs montèrent les escaliers et Takao pris Kuroko dans ses bras à peine entrer dans la pièce.

-Tu m'as fait peut Tetsu-chan, tu ne répondais plus depuis des heures, je t'ai appelé mais pas de réponse...

-Je suis désolé, je n'avais plus de batterie et mon portable est resté chez moi...

-Et mais...Mais...Ton visage qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as la lèvre fendue et... Tu es tout violet... Tetsu-chan...

Une fois de plus Kuroko ne pu retenir ses larmes et fondit dans les bras de son petit-ami. Ce dernier avait le cœur brisé de voir son Kuroko dans cet état, il avait les larmes aux yeux et le cœur lourd. Il le serrait contre lui et lui frottait le dos.

-Shin-chan qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Eh bien Kuroko... Enfin son père l'a mis dehors.

Takao n'en croyais pas ses oreilles, il se détacha du bleuté et prit son visage dans ses mains, il fixa les yeux turquoises rougis et pleins de larmes.

-Tetsu-chan c'est vrai ? Que s'est-il passer ? Répond moi s'il te plait.

Kuroko plongea ses yeux dans le regard gris du faucon, cela le calma presque instantanément. Il ravala un ou deux sanglots et expliqua.

-Mes parents ont apprit pour nous deux... Et mon père est entré dans une colère noir...Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça... Et il m'a frappé... Il m'a dis des choses horribles... Et il m'a mis dehors en me disant que je n'étais plus son fils, qu'il ne voulait plus me voir...

Si Takao n'aurait pas été là pour le retenir Kuroko serrait tombé à genoux de désespoir, il était détruit, non pas son corps mais son cœur. Les mots de son père résonnaient dans sa tête depuis des heures.

-Tetsu-chan...

-Fais attention Takao, il a pas mal de bleus sur le corps alors ne le tient pas trop fort...

-C'est horrible... Je... C'est de ma faute...

A son tour Takao éclata en sanglot, se sentant coupable du malheur qui s'abattait sur le bleuté. Midorima décida de sortir de la chambre et alla préparer du thé, il se disait qu'ils allaient en avoir besoin une fois calmés.

-Je suis désolé Tetsu-chan...

-Kazunari-kun ne dis pas ça. C'est moi qui suis désolé. S'il te plait Kazunari-kun ne me laisse pas.

-Mais c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cette situation... Si je-

-Non tais toi, écoute tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, mon dernier repaire. Je sais, ça pourrait sonner faux ce que je te dis, après tout on est ensemble que depuis deux semaines, c'est ridiculement court. Mais je sais, je sais que c'est toi le bon. Je l'ai su dès que tu m'a vu, alors ne me laisse pas.

-Tetsuya... Je ne veux pas te laisser, je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Te voir pleurer c'est... C'est horrible, s'il te plait arrête. Je ferais tout pour t'aider, viens vivre à la maison si tu n'a nulle part où aller, mes parents seraient ravis de t'accueillir, ils m'ont dit qu'ils t'aimaient bien. Alors viens chez moi, au moins du temps que ton père se calme. Après vous pourrez discuter et tout iras mieux crois moi.

-Kazunari-kun je...

-Chut... Calme-toi...

Takao pris Kuroko dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Ce dernier était exténué et s'endormis avant que Midorima n'apporte le thé.

-Shin-chan, cela te dérange de le garder pour cette nuit ? je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller, il viendras chez moi à partir de demain.

-Aucun problème, de toute façon je n'allais pas le laisser sortir à cette heure. Toi par contre tu peux partir quand tu veux.

-T'es méchant Shin-chan ! répondit Takao en esquissant un sourire.

-Son père a été horrible, il ne m'a pas tout raconté mais ce qu'il m'a dit m'a suffit...

-Je lui demanderai de me raconter demain. Mais comment ses parents ont su ? Il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas leur avouer tout de suite.

-C'est Kagami, il a fait une gaffe quand sa mère l'a appelé.

-Je vois, quel crétin...

-Bon je vais redescendre avant que ma mère s'inquiète, je te le laisse prend soin de lui. Je reviens demain matin, envois moi un message dès qu'il est réveillé.

-Pas de problème.

-Merci Shin-chan, je te revaudrais ça.

-J'y compte bien.

Takao plaça correctement Kuroko dans le lit du vert, l'embrassa sur le front et reprit son vélo dans la nuit noire. Midorima avait placé un futon pour lui au pied de son lit, il ne voulait pas déranger le bleuté dans son sommeil. Il s'endormit en imaginant si la situation s'était présenté pour Murasakibara et lui, il eu un pincement au cœur.

Le faucon se sentait tellement mal qu'il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, il se demandait quelle horrible personne pouvait être le père de Kuroko pour mettre son fils dehors à cause de son orientation sexuelle. Il avait exposé la situation à sa mère à peine rentré et il avait été soulagé que cette dernière accepte de logé Kuroko. Décidément il trouvait ses parents de plus en plus géniaux. Aucune musique de sa playlist n'avait réussi à lui remonter le moral, il avait hâte d'être au lendemain pour s'assurer que le passeur allait bien, même si pour cela il pouvait compter sur son ami pour s'occuper de lui.

* * *

_J'suis allée plutôt vite pour écrire ce chapitre, j'étais pas mal inspirée. J'espère ne pas avoir fait Midorima trop OOC... _

_Bon en fait rien qu'écrire que Takao pleure ça me fend le cœur, j'suis méchante avec moi-même. Le prochain chapitre sera certainement plus joyeux, m'enfin c'est pas compliqué._

_Et désolé pour celles qui aiment le MuraMido, il n'y en a pas eu dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai prévu des trucs sympas pour le prochain._

_Prochain chapitre: Soutien, projets et webcam. (vous pouvez me proposer des idées, enfin à quoi tout cela pourrait vous faire penser ^^)_


	8. Chapter 8

Les rayons du soleil matinal filtraient à travers les volets, Kuroko ouvrit un œil, puis un second en tâtant la table de nuit à la recherche de son téléphone afin de vérifier l'heure. Pas de portable mais à la place il se trouva en possession d'une paire de lunettes, qu'est ce qu'elles faisaient là ? Et puis où était-il ? Ce n'était visiblement pas sa chambre. Le bleuté s'étira de tout son long et les douleurs dans ses cotes lui rappelèrent immédiatement la situation. Il n'était effectivement pas chez lui mais chez son ancien coéquipier Midorima. Il se frotta les yeux et se redressa en position assise, lorsqu'il voulu descendre du lit pour aller aux toilettes il faillit écraser le vert qui était couché là dans un futon.

-Désolé Midorima-kun.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Dis je ne t'ai pas réveillé ?

-Non je l'étais depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà.

-Oh je vois. Excuse moi je vais aux toilettes.

-Fais-toi plaisir. Dis, tu préfères que je prévienne Takao tout de suite ou une fois que tu seras près ?

-Le prévenir ?

-Oui, tu vas aller chez lui je te rappelle.

-Oui effectivement. Eh bien appelle le plutôt une fois que je serai près, il est assez tôt je pense qu'il dort encore.

-Comme tu voudras. Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, tu me rejoindras en bas.

Après avoir déjeuné, Kuroko repris une douche et enfila d'autres vêtements que Midorima avait retrouvés. Takao arriva peu après et fut accueillit à la porte par Aya.

-Salut Aya !

-Bonjour Takao. Que veux-tu ?

-Voir Shin-chan et Tetsu-chan.

-Je vais les appeler, t'as cas rentré.

La petite sœur du vert monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte de la chambre de son frère.

-Shintaro-nii, le garçon bizarre est là.

Midorima ouvrit la porte.

-Quel garçon bizarre ?

-Le brun qui chante tout le temps et qui vient te chercher en charrette.

-Ah Takao. On arrive.

Les deux joueurs descendirent les escaliers et lorsque Takao les aperçu il sauta vers Kuroko pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tetsu-chan ! Comment tu vas ? T'as mal nulle part ? Hein ?

-Ça va Kazunari-kun, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai un peu mal aux cotes mais ça va passer.

-Bon, tu veux qu'on passe à l'hôpital au cas où ?

-Non merci.

-Bon très bien. Shin-chan ne t'as pas fait de misère ? Et tu as mangé ? Tu t'es déjà lavé ? Oui tu as encore les cheveux mouillés.

-Takao calme toi ! Et puis je ne suis pas un tortionnaire. Bon Kuroko voilà tes affaires.

-Merci pour tout Midorima-kun, tu remercieras tes parents de ma part.

-Bon alors on y va ?

-Oui allons-y.

-En tout cas merci Shin-chan, je te revaudrais ça.

-Au centuple nanodayo.

Les deux joueurs sortirent de la maison du vert et se dirigèrent vers celle de Takao. Sur le trajet, le brun avait attrapé la main de Kuroko qui la serrait très fort, de peur qu'il ne s'envole. Le trajet était silencieux si l'ont omettait les fredonnements de Takao. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, Kuroko eu un mouvement de recul.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Tetsu-chan ?

-Je... C'est que...

-Oh je vois, ne t'en fais pas ça va aller. Tu sais tu ne nous dérange pas si c'es ce qui te fait peur. J'ai exposé la situation à ma mère hier soir et elle a tout de suite accepté de te logé. Je suis sur que tout le monde sera ravie de t'avoir à la maison, moi le premier... Enfin quoi que le mot ravi n'est peut être pas le meilleur, parce que je ne suis pas du tout ravi de ta situation, enfin j'veux dire... C'est plutôt triste, moi ça me met vraiment hors de moi, mais j'veux dire, tu ne dérangeras personne ici Tetsu-chan. Tu es la bienvenue.

-Merci Kazunari-kun, vraiment.

Takao s'approcha du bleuté et l'embrassa doucement avant de reprendre sa main pour l'amener à l'intérieur.

-Mamaaaaan je suis rentrééé !

-Kuroko-kun est avec toi ?

-Ouiii !

-J'arrive alors, je mets juste le rôti au four... Voilà ! Bonjour Kuroko-kun.

-Bonjour Takao-san, répondit Kuroko en s'inclinant devant la femme.

-Pas la peine de t'incliner comme ça, et appelle moi Shiemi. Après tout tu vas vivre à la maison donc autant être à l'aise tu ne crois pas ?

-Euh...si. D'ailleurs je voulais vous remercier pour-

-Allons allons, c'est normal, pas besoin de remercier qui que ce soit. Et tu sais, si tu veux parler de... Ce qu'il s'est passé, je serais à ton écoute, et si tu as des questions, ou n'importe. A moins que tu veuilles en parler à un homme, dans ce cas je te conseil plutôt Hiroshi. Mais si bien sur tu ne veux pas en parler c'est ton droit, personne ne va te forcer, on veut juste que tu sois bien.

-Merci beaucoup, Takao-san.

-Shiemi.

-Je suis désolé, c'est que... Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude...

-Je comprends, prend le temps qu'il te faudra. Sur ce excusez moi, je dois continuer la préparation du repas.

Takao emmena Kuroko à l'étage et était assez fier de montrer au bleuté que sa chambre était rangée. A peu près.

-Ouah... Ca change. C'est mieux.

-Ca m'a pris des heures... Alors dis-moi, tu préfères dormir dans un futon ? Ou dans mon lit ? Tout seul ? Avec moi ?

-Ca ne me dérangerais pas de dormir dans ton lit. Avec toi.

-Oh Tetsu-chan !

Takao pris le bleuté dans ses bras et lui embrassa le crane.

-Tetsu-chan, tu sens comme Shin-chan, c'est... Etrange...

-Dis-moi Kazunari-kun.

-Oui ?

-Ca te dérangerais qu'on aille rendre une visite à Kagami-kun cet après midi ? J'aimerais lui demander un service.

-Non bien sur, quel service ?

-Eh bien c'est le seul à qui je peux demander d'aller me chercher quelques affaires chez moi, vu que toi... Je ne pense pas que tu seras la bienvenue, et qu'il est mon ami le plus proche.

-Oh je vois, et bien on ira alors.

* * *

Les deux joueurs étaient devant la porte de Kagami, Kuroko frappa et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Bonjour Kagami-kun.

-Ku...Kuroko ! T'es vivant ! Je me suis inquiéter idiot pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à mes messages ? Et qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Avec Takao ? Et ta joue pourquoi elle est bleue ?

-Kagami-kun calme toi... Une question à la fois.

-Oui pardon, bon entrez. Un thé ?

Les deux invités suivirent leur hôte jusqu'au salon où il les fit s'asseoir en attendant qu'il prépare le thé. Il revint quelques minutes après avec trois tasses qu'il posa sur la table.

-Alors, tu m'explique ce que tu fais là, pourquoi tu ne me répondais pas, enfin tout ça.

-Eh bien... En fait mes parents m'ont... Mis dehors...

Le sourire du rouge se fana instantanément.

-Quoi ? Mais enfin pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'aime Takao.

-Je... Tout est de ma faute... C'est de ma faute putain... J'ai fais une gaffe, j'ai dis à ta mère que tu étais chez ton copain, mais je savais pas que c'était elle au téléphone... J'suis vraiment trop con...

Kagami luttait pour ne pas laisser s'échapper les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il se sentait tellement coupable des malheurs de son ami.

-Je le sais Kagami-kun, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as fait une gaffe mais de toute façon elle l'aurait su à un moment ou à un autre.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment... Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi... Tu veux venir vivre ici ? Je peux t'héberger tu sais.

-Pas la peine, il vient déjà chez moi.

- Oh d'accord, mais si je peux faire quoi que ce soit...

-Et bien justement j'ai un service à te demander.

-Je t'écoute.

-Il faudrait que tu ailles chez moi chercher quelques affaires, Takao ne peux pas y aller, donc je n'ai que toi pour remplir cette tache.

-Oui bien sur, de quoi t'as besoin ?

-Mon portable, mes cours, et des vêtements en priorité.

-D'accord, tu veux que j'y aille quand ?

-Le plus tôt possible, j'aimerais aller au lycée demain.

-Pas de problème. Et dis moi, c'est quoi ce bleu sur ta joue, il est effrayant...

-Oh ça... Je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

Kagami haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Takao, le regard de ce dernier s'était obscurcit d'un coup.

-Kuroko, tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule ?

-Non...

-Tetsu-chan. Cette excuse était vraiment trop nulle.

-...

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Bon il ne dira rien, alors je vais te le dire moi, c'est le père de Tetsu-chan, il l'a frappé, parce qu'il est gay.

Kagami semblait horrifié. Takao quand à lui tremblait, la colère s'imprimant dans chaque fibre de son corps, il serra les poings et se promit intérieurement de faire payer les parents de son petit copain. Pour lui les deux étaient fautifs, son père de l'avoir frappé et viré, et sa mère pour l'avoir laissé faire. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime depuis la veille, cherchant comment il pourrait venger le bleuté.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la douce main du passeur posée sur la sienne, il leva les yeux vers les siens et toute sa colère et sa frustration s'envola d'un coup. Les yeux céruléens avaient un incroyable pouvoir sur le faucon qui se sentait apaisé en leur contact, comme s'il se noyait dans l'océan de son âme.

Les trois joueurs prirent le chemin de la résidence du bleuté, Takao et Kuroko s'arrêtant un peu avant afin de ne pas se faire voir des parents de ce dernier. Le turquoise voyait sa maison au loin et le fait de ne pas pouvoir y entrer lui brisait le cœur, il était comme pris dans un étau. Takao du s'en rendre compte car il le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

De son coté Kagami était plutôt stressé, il n'avait jamais rencontré les parents de Kuroko et appréhendait ce moment, surtout après avoir pris connaissance de ce qu'ils avaient fait, il était partagé entre la peur et la colère. Il sonna et un petite femme aux cheveux d'un turquoise qui lui était familier lui ouvrit.

-Bonjour, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour, je suis Kagami Taiga. Je viens chercher quelques affaires pour Kuroko.

-Oh je vois, entre donc. On mari n'est pas là, heureusement pour toi. Sa chambre est en haut, prend tout ce que tu veux.

-Bien, merci.

Kagami monta les escaliers et entra dans la pièce que la femme avait désignée du doigt. Il s'empara du sac de cours du passeur et y rangea tout ses livres et ses cahiers. Il prit ensuite un sac à dos et le rempli de vêtements, sans oublier de prendre son uniforme dont il aurait besoin pour cette dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances. Une fois le sac plein il se mit à chercher le portable du bleuté mais impossible de mettre la main dessus.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Kagami eut un sursaut de surprise en voyant la petite femme dans l'embrasure de la porte lui tendant le portable. Décidément apparaître comme par magie était un talent familial.

-Oui, merci.

-Tu as trouvé tout ce que tu voulais ?

-Oui je crois, s'il manque quelque chose je reviendrais.

-Mais si mon mari est là...

-Je m'en fou, il ne me fait pas peur, peu importe ce qu'il a fait à Kuroko. C'est de ma faute ce qu'il s'est passé alors si Kuroko me demande de venir lui chercher un truc, personne ne m'en empêchera, et certainement pas un lâche homophobe qui frappe son fils.

-Mais comprend le, ça lui a fait un choc, à moi aussi.

-Moi ça m'a fait un choc d'apprendre que Kuroko avait été viré de chez lui parce qu'il aimait les hommes, je ne savais pas que c'était encore possible à notre époque. Sur ce, excusez moi je dois y aller.

-Bien... Et dis-moi... Comment il va ?

-Physiquement il se remet de ses blessures, mais je doute qu'il se remette un jour de ce qu'il s'est passé, vous pouvez être fiers de vous.

-Je ne voulais pas... Je n'avais pas le choix quand il a comm-

-On a toujours le choix, ce n'est pas une fois que le mal est fait qu'il faut venir pleurer. Sur ce, au revoir et bonne fin de journée.

Kagami dévala les escaliers accompagné de ses sacs et claqua la porte, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauté la mère de Kuroko qui ne pu retenir quelques sanglots.

Le rouge rejoignit les deux autres et tendit les sacs à leur propriétaire, il avait parfaitement effectué sa mission. Après un arrêt au Maji Burger pour un « milkshake d'excuse » Kagami rentra chez lui, Kuroko et Takao chez ce dernier.

* * *

Midorima était encore sous le choc de ce qui était arrivé à son ancien coéquipier. Même s'il n'en avait rien montré, il avait été vraiment bouleversé de voir le bleuté pleurer, jamais il ne pensait voir ce jour arrivé. Pour lui Kuroko était un mur, aucun émotion ne semblait traverser son visage, il était encore plus impassible que lui, alors voir une telle tristesse, une telle souffrance sur ce doux visage l'avait retourné. Dans ces moments, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Murasakibara, d'imaginer si quelque chose du genre lui était arrivé. Non, vraiment sa vie serait impossible, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer sans le violet. Bien sur il n'était pas présent physiquement avec lui, ils ne se voyaient que rarement, mais rien que le fait de se sentir aimé par le géant lui réchauffait son cœur de pierre. Mais putain ce qu'il lui manquait, une semaine qu'il était repartit. Cela dit, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, c'est vrai que les vacances approchaient. Le vert avait économisé depuis un petit moment pour se payer le voyage jusqu'Akita en avance, il avait par ailleurs restreint son budget pour les objets du jour, un effort surhumain, pour pouvoir s'acheter le billet de train deux semaines avant son argent de poche. Il passerait la quasi-totalité du mois de vacances chez Murasakibara, la famille de ce dernier ayant proposer cette idée la semaine passée lorsque le violet avait commencer à parler de différents projets estivaux.

Tout en pensant au violet, il fut surpris par un sonnerie en provenance de son ordinateur.

*tululup-tululup*

Midorima s'assit sur son lit, posa l'appareil sur ses genoux et accepta l'appel Skype de Murasakibara.

-Bonsoir Mido-chiiin !

-Bonsoir Atsushi.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Si on veut, et toi ?

-Non Mido-chin me manque...

-Je n'y peux rien, nanodayo.

-Je sais... Qu'est ce que tu faisait ?

-J'étais en train de lire un livre parlant de du conflit entre les-

Midorima fut coupé par sa mère qui toquait à sa porte.

-Maman ?

-Shintaro, on s'en va, surtout n'oublies pas de bien fermer le gaz une fois que tu te seras fait à manger d'accord ?

-Maman je ne suis pas un abruti je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

-Je sais, mais je préfère te le rappeler. Passe le bonsoir à Murasakibara-kun de ma part, à demain.

-A demain.

-C'était ta mère Mido-chin ?

-Oui, j'imagine que tu as entendu qu'elle te salue.

-Oui. Et où elle va ?

-Ils vont tous les trois manger chez un collègue de l'hôpital.

-Même Aya ?

-Oui, j'étais inviter mais je n'avais pas envie d'y aller alors j'ai décliné.

-Donc tu es tout seul ce soir ?

-Effectivement.

-C'est vraiment dommage que je ne sois pas là alors.

-Pourqu... Ah non je viens de comprendre...

Le visage du vert prit une teinte rouge vif qu'il tenta de camoufler en remontant ses lunettes.

-Ne fais pas ton timide Mido-chin, je sais que tu ne l'es pas.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Ben tu n'es pas timide quand par exemple tu commences à me léch-

-Non non tais toi c'est embarrassant.

-Mido-chin est trop mignon quand il rougit. C'est vraiment excitant.

-Atsushi tu dis des choses... Vraiment...

-Mido-chin est gêné ?

-Oui !

-Il ne faut pas, je t'ai déjà sous toutes les coutures, t'en fais pas. D'ailleurs pour la prochaine fois j'ai bien une idée pour une nouvelle position qu'on pourrait essayer...

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, alors j'ai lu ça quelque part, ça s'appelle... Non ça j'ai oublié... Donc en fait on se met face à face... Mais non en fait je vais pas te raconter, ça va gâcher la surprise...

-Ah, dommage.

-Tu es un pervers Mido-chin.

-Mais pas du tout !

-Si tu en es un. En plus tu fais comme si cela ne t'intéressait pas alors que si.

-Tu m'agace Atsushi

-Et toi tu m'excite vraiment...

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Eh bien je vais me soulager.

-Ici là tout de suite ?

-Ben...Oui...

En effet Murasakibara avait enfilé sa main dans son caleçon et commençait à se caresser. Midorima avait pris une teinte aussi rouge que les cheveux de Kagami, il regardait son amant faire et sentait la chaleur monter en lui et se concentrer au niveau de son bas ventre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il prenait à au violet, bien sur il savait qu'il était très porté sur la chose lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, mais quand même, de cette façon, il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

-Atsushi, arrête c'est gênant.

-Pourquoi ? Je le fais souvent en pensant à toi, mais là c'est encore mieux je te vois.

-Tu le fais souvent ?

-Ben oui, tu ne crois quand même pas que j'arrive à me retenir un mois entier... Tu y arrive toi ?

-Euhm... Non...

-Tu vois. Alors cette fois je vais te le faire partager.

A ces mots, Murasakibara se débarrassa de son short et de son caleçon, laissant à son correspondant une vue imprenable sur la tache qu'il menait. Il frottait sensuellement son sexe érigé, laissant parfois échapper quelques gémissements. Il n'en fut pas plus pour le vert, ne supportant plus la pression dans on bas ventre, se laisse aussi aller. Son caleçon maintenant par terre, il laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe qu'il caressa timidement, il n'était pas habitué à faire ce genre de pratique devant son écran d'ordinateur, et encore moins sous le regard de son amant. Cependant, la vue de ce dernier le libéra complètement, il se décida enfin à empoigné son membre et à s'adonner à quelques coups de poignets bien sentis.

La vue de son tsundere de petit copain en train de se toucher de la sorte rendait fou Murasakibara, ainsi il ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et se déversa dans sa propre main dans un râle de plaisir. Le vert ne tarda pas non plus et cria le nom de son compagnon en se libérant.

-C'est pas comme en vrai, mais j'aime bien. T'es beau quand tu jouies.

-Atsushi, tais toi.

-Je t'aime Mido-chin.

-Baka !

Midorima remonta ses lunettes pour cacher son sourire naissant. Vraiment, le violet était plein de surprises.

* * *

La tête de Kuroko reposait sur le torse de Takao, ce dernier lui caressant les cheveux d'une main, l'autre étant enlacée avec celle du bleuté.

-Dis-moi Tetsu-chan, tu as prévu quelque chose pour les vacances ?

-Non. Enfin rien qui n'inclut pas ta présence.

-Oh tu es si mignon. J'ai une proposition à te faire. Enfin elle vient surtout de mes parents, c'est leur idée.

-Je t'écoute.

-En fait, tous les ans on va rendre visite pendant deux semaines à ma grand-mère paternelle qui habite à Kyoto. Donc si tu veux te joindre à nous. Mais si tu ne veux pas, mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils te laissaient la maison, pour ne pas te laisser à la rue. Parce que ce serait compréhensible que tu ne veuille pas venir chez une vieille que tu ne connais pas.

-J'en serait très honoré et enchanté.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, et puis tant que je passe du temps avec toi ça me convient.

-Tu es adorable.

Takao ferma les yeux et s'endormis, un sourire imprimer sur ses lèvres.

Kuroko lui fixait la lune à travers les espaces entre les volets, la lune était si belle, si ronde, si brillante. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Aomine dès qu'il la fixait de la sorte, pour une fois la pensée du bronzé le rendait heureux, parce que c'était indirectement grâce à lui qu'il s'était rapprocher du corps sous sa tête. Il faudrait qu'il le remercie à l'occasion.

* * *

_Bon voilà, un chapitre plus joyeux que le précédent, même si ce n'est pas la fête quand même, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, dans le cas contraire vous pouvez quand même le dire, j'essayerai de m'amélioré, parce que les critiques négatives sont aussi constructives._

_Prochain chapitre : Vacances, retrouvailles et concrétisation. (vous pouvez une fois de plus proposer vos idées :3)_


	9. Chapter 9

La sonnerie de libération, la plus douce mélodie que l'école ait créé, celle qui vous crie que ça y'est, vous êtes en vacances. A l'entente de ce son strident les visages s'illuminent, un mois complet de tranquillité, de grasses matinées, de chaleur et de bons moments.

Murasakibara était tellement heureux d'être enfin en vacances qu'il ouvrit un paquet de chips pour fêter ça. Seule ombre au tableau, il avait encore un entrainement avant de rentrer enfin chez lui, et ça c'était vraiment ennuyeux.

-Atsushi tout vas bien ?

-Oui Muro-chin, pourquoi ?

-Ben tu es étrange, tu es plus énergique que d'habitude, depuis tout à l'heure tu ne tiens pas en place.

-C'est parce que c'est les vacances.

-Ah c'est pour ça, tu es content parce que tu vas pouvoir passer toutes tes journées à dormir.

-Non, c'est parce que cette année vacances rime avec Mido-chin !

-Ouais tu n'es pas poète à ce que je vois...

-Pourquoi ?

-Ca ne rime pas... Mais passons. Donc ça veut dire que tu vas voir ton copain ?

-Oui il vient à la maison tout le mois.

-Je suis content pour vous, mais... Pour les entrainements comment tu vas faire ?

-Je n'avais pas pensé à ça... De toute façon c'est ennuyeux, je n'irai pas.

-Sinon tu n'auras cas venir avec lui, il joue au basket non ?

-Je te rappelle qu'il joue à Shutoku qui est une équipe adverse, impossible donc. On s'était promis de ne pas faire interférer le basket dans notre relation, et le fait qu'il vienne à notre entrainement serait problématique, même si on ne fait que des choses ennuyeuses ici...

-Oh je comprends, tu auras juste à te préparer à la colère de la coach.

Murasakibara réprima un frisson de terreur, sa coach était effrayante lorsqu'elle était en colère.

Après un entrainement ennuyeux à souhait, Murasakibara pris le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, il était vraiment impatient d'être au lendemain, Midorima arriverait dans l'après-midi, il avait demandé à sa mère de préparer de la soupe d'haricots rouges pour l'occasion, il savait que le vert adorait ça.

Il avait passé la matinée à ranger sa chambre, en effet il savait que le vert aurait moyennement apprécié de se retrouver dans une pièce croulant sous les emballages de gâteaux et autres friandises. Il avait changé ses draps pleins de miettes et avait opté pour une parure de lit verte avec des grenouilles vraiment très adulte, en même temps il déprimait légèrement, pendant un mois il lui serait impossible de grignoter au lit, le vert le lui interdisant formellement. Pas grave, il avait autre chose à grignoter, sans miettes en plus.

Un coup de balai par ci par là et c'était bon. Pas impeccable, mais pas mal, de toute façon il savait que même s'il aurait passé des heures à ranger et nettoyer il aurait eu droit à une remarque de son maniaque de petit ami, autant quelle soit justifiée pour une fois.

Il n'était pas le seul excité à l'idée de voir débarquer Midorima, toute sa famille l'était également à son plus grand bonheur. Ou malheur, à voir. Ses deux plus grands frères qui n'habitaient plus à la maison avaient rejoins les rangs de la famille Murasakibara pour l'occasion, ils aimaient beaucoup le vert et étaient ravie de le revoir.

Le plus vieux fils de la famille Murasakibara avait 26 ans, Asano de son prénom, était coiffeur et le seul de la famille avec Atsushi à ne pas avoir les cheveux noirs, il se les était teint en rouge dès sa première année d'étude dans la coiffure.

Akihiko, 22 ans suivait des études pour devenir cardiologue, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il était celui qui s'entendait le mieux avec Midorima, ils avaient déjà passé des heures à discuter du muscle et de ses ventricules, à table bien sur.

Aiji et Amaya avaient 19 ans et étaient jumeaux. Aiji, lui était dans une école de musique depuis ses 12 ans, il était passionné par le piano. Sa sœur, Amaya était quand à elle dans une université de langues où elle perfectionnait son anglais dans le but d'un jour pouvoir à son tour enseigner cette langue.

Midorima était en ce moment même dans le train, il profitait encore un peu de la tranquillité qui lui était offerte, car il savait qu'une fois arriver à destination il ne pourrait plus beaucoup en profiter. Effectivement la famille Murasakibara était incroyablement bruyante, et Atsushi avait l'air d'un ovni, pas à cause de son physique car tout les membres du foyer mesuraient plus d'1 mètre 90, mais plutôt parce qu'il était le plus calme. Il était le seul qui ne passait pas son temps à crier, à chanter, à courir, à danser, il était beaucoup trop fainéant pour s'adonner à de tels activités tout les jours.

Midorima redoutait aussi les moments des repas à venir, Atsushi n'était une fois de plus pas le seul à manger comme un ogre et tout le monde s'étonnait toujours de voir l'appétit de moineaux du vert, bien qu'il mange en vérité la dose normale de nourriture. A chaque repas il était sur de se voir resservir une voir deux portions, la mère d'Atsushi ayant certainement l'impression d'abriter un anorexique, elle se sentait obligée de l'aider.

Malgré ce problème, il trouvait cette famille vraiment géniale, il s'étonnait même parfois à rire aux blagues douteuses d'Asano, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais d'habitude, alors que dieu sait ce que Takao pouvait sortir comme blagues.

D'ailleurs en ce moment Midorima pensait beaucoup à Takao et surtout à Kuroko. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il vivait chez le brun et bien qu'il savait que cela se passait parfaitement, il se faisait du souci pour le bleuté. Quand il arriva en gare, il remarqua bien vite le géant violet, de toute façon il n'y avait que les aveugles pour le louper.

-Bonjour Mido-chin !

-Bonjour Atsushi.

Les deux s'embrassèrent tendrement et le géant remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose préoccupait son petit-ami.

-Mido-chin va bien ?

-Oui oui ça va...

-Non tu mens, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Quelque chose concernant Kuroko, je t'en parlerai plus tard.

-Non tout de suite, chez moi ce ne sera pas vraiment possible de discuter tranquillement, on a cas aller chez le glacier et tu me racontera la bas.

-Bon d'accord. Mais dis moi tu ne fais pas tout ça juste pour avoir l'excuse de manger une glace ?

-Pas besoin d'excuse pour ça Mido-chin. Et puis si ça concerne Kuro-chin je veux savoir.

Atsushi prit donc la valise du vert et ils se dirigèrent vers le glacier préféré du violet. Une fois la bas Midorima alla s'asseoir en attendant que le géant aille prendre la commande. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux coupes de glace, l'une à la fraise et à la framboise pour le vert, l'autre avec une boule caramel, une au chocolat au lait, une au nougat et une à la vanille, le tout recouvert de chantilly et de sauce au chocolat.

-C'était ça que tu voulais Mido-chin ?

-Oui, c'est parfait.

-Bien, raconte-moi maintenant.

-Comme tu l'as appris la dernière fois, Kuroko est en couple avec mon coéquipier Takao.

-Oui le petit brun c'est ça ?

-Oui. Le problème étant que ses parents ont su, pour leur relation. Le père de Kuroko est entré dans une colère noir et l'a battu puis virer de chez lui.

-Vraiment ? il n'a pas fait ça ?

-Si, il a dormis chez moi le soir même, je l'avais rencontré dans la rue. J'ai moi-même soigné ses blessures, ce n'était pas beau à voir...

Murasakibara serrait les poings, il n'avait jamais apprécié le père du bleuté, mais là sa haine était sans pareil.

-Mais et maintenant, où est il ? Il fait quoi ? Il va bien ?

-Et bien il vit chez Takao, physiquement tout vas bien, il s'est pas mal remit, je crois qu'il a encore un peu mal mais dans l'ensemble ça va. Mentalement par contre je n'en sais rien, Takao est là pour le soutenir mais je pense que ça doit être dur pour lui.

-Mais comment ses parents l'ont sut ? C'est lui leur à dit ?

Midorima allait lui répondre quand ils furent coupés par quelqu'un de familier au violet.

-Oh salut Atsushi ! Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

-Je tricote Muro-chin...

-Quel humour, c'est bien tu fais des efforts. Tiens bonjour.

-Bonjour, qui es-tu ?

-C'est Muro-chin, mon coéquipier, tu sais je t'en ai déjà parlé.

-Ah oui, je m'en souviens. C'est quoi ton vrai nom s'il te plait ?

-Himuro Tatsuya. Et toi, j'imagine que tu es Mido-chin ?

-Oui, enfin Midorima Shintaro.

-Ravi de te rencontrer ! Je peux me joindre à vous ?

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

-Moi je veux bien seulement si tu me donne le gâteau dans ta glace.

-Il est à toi alors.

Himuro lui tendit sa cigarette russe et s'assit aux cotés du violet.

-Mido-chin au fait tu n'avais pas répondu à ma question.

-Oui pardon, alors en fait Kuroko avait dit qu'il mangeait chez un ami, ne disant pas que c'était Takao, elle croyait que c'était chez Kagami, alors elle l'a appelé, et cet abruti lui a dit qu'il était chez son copain sans faire exprès...

-C'est qui Kagami ?

-Tu sais je t'en ai déjà parlé, c'est contre lui que j'ai perdu à l'Interhigh, Kagami Taiga.

-Kagami Taiga ?

-Oui, tu le connais ?

-Très bien même, on jouait ensemble au basket quand j'étais en Amérique.

-Ah d'accord.

-Même si je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler je remarque qu'il est toujours aussi maladroit... Quel abruti des fois...

-Mais alors c'est de sa faute si Kuro-chin s'est fait mettre dehors ?

-Non pas vraiment, il a fait une gaffe mais ses parents l'auraient su tôt ou tard. Et puis ce n'est pas de sa faute si le père de Kuroko est un homophobe.

-Connaissant Taiga je pense qu'il s'en veut à mort.

-Takao m'a parlé de quelque chose du genre.

-Pauvre Kuro-chin... J'espère que ça va aller pour lui...

-Moi aussi tu sais.

Les trois joueurs changèrent de sujet et une fois leur glace finit, le couple se sépara du brun pour se rendre chez Murasakibara, l'heure avait sonné.

* * *

La voiture était calme, chose étonnante dans la famille Takao mais le réveil à quatre heures du matin y était pour quelque chose. Tout le monde s'était endormi après les vingt premières minutes du trajet, sauf le père de Takao qui était au volant. Il ne restait plus que quelques kilomètres avant d'arriver à destination alors l'homme alluma la radio afin de réveiller en douceur tout le monde. Takao, encore embrumé par le sommeil reconnu le paysage extérieur et sourit, il adorait cet endroit, d'autant plus qu'il aimait vraiment passer du temps chez sa grand-mère, la dernière qu'il avait, l'autre étant décédée des suites d'un cancer quelques années auparavant. Il embrassa le crane posé sur son épaule et Kuroko se réveilla à son tour après ce doux contact. Il releva la tête et sourit à son petit ami juste avant d'apercevoir sa tête dans le rétroviseur... Lui qui voulait faire bonne impression, avec ses cheveux en bataille la tache allait s'avérer plus compliquée que prévue. Kuroko au réveil faisait toujours autant rire Takao, pour lui c'était tout bonnement impossible d'avoir de tels cheveux, il l'aida tant bien que mal à se recoiffer avant que la voiture ne se gare dans la cour de la maison.

La maison d'ailleurs était magnifique, dans le pur style traditionnel japonais, comme beaucoup de demeures à Kyoto. A peine le temps de sortir de la voiture qu'une tornade blonde débarqua et sauta sur le père de Takao, manquant de le faire tomber.

-Mon chéri te voilà enfin ! Tu as manqué à maman tu sais mon cœur !

-Mamie je crois que tu vas tuer papa...

-Mais non Kanade, c'est un homme ton père, il ne va pas mourir à cause d'une accolade de sa mère adorée. D'ailleurs viens ici pour ton câlin. Qu'est ce que tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois, tu es de plus en plus jolie mon cœur.

-N'importe quoi mamie...

-Ecoute ma sagesse mon enfant !

-Sagesse... Depuis quand ce mot te qualifie ?

-Kazu je vois que tu es toujours aussi effronté... Tu ne mérite qu'une chose, sale garnement... Un gros câlin de ta mamie d'amour ! Tu es bien un descendant de la famille Takao, tout comme ton grand-père t'as toujours quelque chose à dire ! Et toi aussi t'es devenu mignon, elle doit avoir de la chance cette Kuroko ! Où est-elle d'ailleurs ?

-Je suis là...

-Oh mon dieu tu m'as fait peur ! Tu veux me tuer à peine arrivé qu'elle cruauté ! Tiens, tu es mignonne, un vrai visage d'ange.

-Je suis un garçon...

-Oui maman je te l'ai dit au téléphone, tu n'as rien écouté encore...

-Ah j'étais persuadée d'avoir entendu que c'était une fille... Peu importe, garçon ou fille c'est pareil, tant que Kazu est heureux. Et puis il est vraiment mignon. Mais c'est quoi ces cheveux ? Tu es un punk ?

-Vous n'allez pas tous lui poser cette question à ce pauvre enfant ? Et puis toi tu t'es bien teint en blonde tu n'es pas une punk pour autant...

-C'est ma couleur naturelle madame.

-Vraiment ? Oh c'est charmant ! Mais ne soit pas si formel mon garçon, appelle moi mamie ! Et tutoie moi, ça me gène je me sens vieille !

-Ben écoute c'est la sagesse.

-Kazunari je t'ai entendu. Bon et avec tout ça j'ai presque oublié de saluer ma charmante Shiemi, bonjour ma jolie.

-Bonjour Takao-san, ravie de vous revoir.

-Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de m'appeler par mon prénom, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît.

-Mamie j'ai faim !

-Oh oui, et bien déchargeons la voiture et on ira manger un morceau, aller tout le monde au boulot. Sauf peut être le petit bleu, tu m'a l'air fragile...

-Mamie il s'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya, pas le « petit bleu ».

-Et puis je ne suis pas fragile, je peux aider.

-Bon très bien, fais donc alors mon garçon.

Tout le monde se saisit d'une valise et la voiture fut rapidement vidée, au profit de l'entrée de la maison qui était maintenant remplie de sacs.

Pendant que la petit femme se rendait cuisine, tout le reste de la famille en profita pour aller ranger leurs affaires, Kazunari étant chargé de faire visiter la demeure au bleuté. Ils déposèrent d'abord leurs valises dans la chambre préparée pour eux deux, un énorme futon trônait au milieu de la pièce, surmonté de nombreux coussins rouges, la couverture étant plier à coté. Jamais Kuroko n'avais vu un futon ayant l'air si confortable, il ne pu s'empêcher de l'essayer, et effectivement il valait presque son lit. Takao se plaça à coté de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tetsu-chan je suis content que tu sois venu. Et je suis désolé pour ma grand-mère, elle est un peu étrange parfois, mais elle est géniale.

-Moi aussi je suis content d'être venu, et ne t'inquiète pas pour ta grand-mère, je n'ai pas été vexé par ce qu'elle m'a dit, j'ai l'habitude. Et puis elle a l'air gentille. Par contre elle me parait vraiment... Jeune. Enfin pour une grand-mère.

-Elle l'est, elle va avoir 58 ans bientôt. Elle a eu mon père à 16 ans. Mon autre grand-mère avait 72 ans c'est pour dire.

-Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux.

-Bon, et si on visitait la maison ? Parce que je sens que je vais m'endormir si je reste couché là avec toi.

-Allons-y.

Les deux joueurs se levèrent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de sortir de la pièce.

La visite dura une bonne demi-heure, la maison étant assez grande, ainsi que les jardins qui étaient magnifiques. C'est d'ailleurs là que Kuroko rencontra le grand-père de Takao. L'homme faisait une sieste au bord de l'étang et n'avait pas encore remarquer la présence du reste de sa famille. Il fut réveillé par son la voix de son petit-fils qui discutait avec Kuroko.

-Kazunari ! Ca faisait longtemps mon garçon.

-Oh papi tu es réveillé !

Le brun serra son grand père dans ses bras et lui souri de toutes ses dents.

-Alors, j'ai entendu ta grand-mère dire que tu venais avec ta petite amie. Elle est où ? Parce que j'ai bien vu le garçon avec les cheveux turquoise qui essaye de se cacher derrière toi, mais j'vois pas la fille.

-Non mais c'est mamie qui s'est trompée, c'est pas une copine que j'ai, mais un copain. Je te présente Kuroko Tetsuya.

-Aller fais pas ton timide mon p'tit ! J'me présente Kaoru Takao, d'ailleurs appelle moi Kaoru.

-Bien, enchanté de faire votre connaissance Kaoru-san.

-C'est qu'il est bien poli le gaillard. Tu m'as l'air d'être un bon garçon, tant mieux. Cela dit je t'ai à l'œil, tu ne m'échapperas pas.

-Papi, tu sais c'est pas un voleur, ni un bandit, ni un tueur, ni un contrebandier.

-On sait jamais, une fois pendant la guerre j'ai connu un garçon avec les cheveux bleus comme le ciel, et bien figure toi qu'il a-

-On est plus à la guerre. Et puis tu ne l'a même pas faite la guerre.

-Ah oui, c'est pas faux. T'es bien de la famille Takao toi, un petit malin, comme son grand-père.

-On va dire ça... Bon viens Tetsu-chan, on va bientôt manger, vaux mieux pas être en retard sinon ma grand-mère va nous faire la peau.

Les deux adolescents se dépêchèrent de rentrer sous l'œil amusé de Kaoru, quelle jeunesse.

* * *

Kuroko avait été la star du repas, les grands-parents Takao voulaient en savoir plus sur le garçon qui avait fait chavirer le cœur de Kazunari. Ainsi ils avaient posé des questions plus ou moins intéressantes concernant ses passions, son plat préféré, son niveau scolaire, et aussi son signe astrologique, la grand-mère étant comme Midorima, passionnée par Oha-Asa ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire le duo d'adolescent. Par chance aucune allusion à sa famille n'avait été faite et il ne fut pas obligé d'en parler. Il se demanda tout de meme si le couple était au courant ou non, il faudrait qu'il demande à Kazunari un peu plus tard. Ce dernier proposa d'ailleurs à Kuroko de visiter un peu le quartier, histoire de s'occuper un peu. C'est comme ça que les deux joueurs se retrouvèrent à déambuler dans main dans la main dehors, sous un soleil accablant, Kazunari avait toujours de _merveilleuses_ idées.

Mis à part la chaleur, la balade était agréable, Takao lui racontait quelques anecdotes marrantes concernant certains endroits où il allait étant petit. Ils arrivèrent devant une imposante demeure qui donna des frissons au bleuté.

-Alors ici, les gens du coin la surnomment la maison du démon, il parait que l'homme qui y habite est diabolique. Pour être franc je ne sais même pas son vrai nom, je l'ai vu une seule fois sortir de chez lui à pied, d'habitude il sort dans sa voiture. Je sais aussi qu'il a un fils, il est revenu de Tokyo au début de l'année. Je l'avais déjà croisé quand il venait ici pendant les vacances mais j'ai oublié comment il s'appelait, il me faisait un peu flipper. Quand j'étais petit il y avait une femme très gentille qui me donnait souvent des bonbons, je crois que c'était son épouse, mais elle est morte il y a plus de 10 ans...

-C'est triste, bon continuons.

-Ca alors, Tetsuya, je me demande bien ce que tu viens faire devant chez moi avec Takao Kazunari.

Cette voix fit frissonner le bleuté, il la connaissait bien puisque c'était celle du capitaine de son ancienne équipe de basket.

-Bonjour Akashi-kun.

-T'es celui qui habite là ?

-Visiblement.

-Et tu connais Tetsu-chan ? Et moi ? Comment tu me connais ?

-Je connais mes voisins moi. Et effectivement je connais « Tetsu-chan ».

Le rouge avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec un ton moqueur, ce qui ne plu pas au concerné.

-Je suis ravie de t'avoir revu Akashi-kun, maintenant on doit y aller. Au revoir.

-Vous viendrez boire un thé bientôt.

-Merci pour la proposition euh... Akashi

-Oh ce n'était pas une proposition Kazunari. Vous viendrez. En attendant je vous laisse avec votre visite du quartier. Je compte sur toi Tetsuya pour expliquer à ton ami qui je suis.

Le rouge disparu en un instant, laissant les deux autres seuls.

-Alors tu connais mon voisin Tetsu-chan... Quelle... Chance ?

-Il était avec moi au collège, c'était le capitaine de l'équipe de basket.

-J'en ai déjà entendu parler, mais je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement... Bon partons, il est effrayant j'ai peur qu'il lâche les chiens de garde si on ne décampe pas.

Cette remarque fit sourire Kuroko et ils pressèrent le pas.

Une fois rentrés après leur balade vers 18 heures, les deux garçons furent interpellés par la grand-mère du brun.

-Les garçons, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Kanade a utiliser beaucoup trop d'eau durant son bain, si l'ont peu appeler ça un bain au bout d'une heure et demi, c'était une piscine. Le fait est qu'il n'y a plus assez d'eau pour vous deux, donc soit vous allez vous laver ensemble, soit vous attendez demain et vous allez vous coucher en puant...

-Moi ça ne me dérange pas d'y aller avec Tetsu-chan.

-Ca ne me dérange pas non plus.

-Oh alors c'est parfait, vous pouvez y aller maintenant, ou après manger c'est comme vous préférez.

-Maintenant!

Les deux avaient répondus en même temps ce qui avait fait sourire la vieille femme.

Les deux adolescents allèrent chercher des vêtements de rechange puis se dirigèrent à la salle de bain. Takao se déshabilla et commença à faire couler le bain. Il se retourna et vit que Kuroko avait du mal à enlever ses vêtements.

-Ca va Tetsu-chan ?

-Oui, c'est juste que...

-T'es gené ?

-Un peu...

-Pourquoi donc ? C'est d'être nu devant moi ?

-Oui ça me fait un peu peur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tetsu-chan ça va aller. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Si tu veux.

Takao se rapprocha du bleuté et lui enleva son t-shirt. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses bleus mais il détourna vite le regard, il savait que s'il les regardait trop il allait s'énerver. Il plia le vêtement et le posa avec les siens. Il se retourna sur le turquoise et posa ses mains sur l'élastique de son caleçon. Avant de le lui enlever il l'embrassa tendrement comme pour le rassurer, Kuroko posa ses mains sur celles du brun et ils firent glisser le bout de tissus ensemble. Kuroko rougissait et essayait de détourner le regard mais c'était peine perdue, rien n'échappait au regard du faucon qui se mordait la lèvre inférieur tant la vision était adorable.

Takao entra dans le bain et coupa l'eau, il fut rapidement suivi par le bleuté qui se plaça entre ses jambes.

-Eh Tetsu-chan, tu veux que je te frotte le dos ?

-Pourquoi pas Kazunari-kun.

Takao pris alors une éponge et ajouta du gel douche à la rose, il fit mousser l'éponge et commença a frotter le dos de son vis-à-vis. Le geste semblait beaucoup plaire au bleuté qui ferma les yeux, un sourire s'imprima sur ses lèvres. Takao rinça le dos blanc et embrassa l'épaule devant lui, ceci fit ouvrir les yeux du bleuté qui se retourna pour embrasser le brun. Leurs corps se frottaient sensuellement et chacun d'eux pouvaient sentir l'envie de l'autre monter.

Takao arracha un gémissement au bleuté lorsqu'il saisit son sexe sous l'eau et commença à le caresser. Kuroko fit de même et leurs deux corps se frottaient, s'embrasaient, leur sexes se rencontraient, leurs mains se caressaient, leur bouches s'embrassaient afin d'étouffer les sons de plaisir qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôler. Kuroko fut le premier à se déverser sur le torse du brun dans un râle de plaisir étouffé dans l'épaule de Takao. Ce dernier ne tarda pas non plus à venir sur le torse du bleuté qui l'embrassa pour ne pas faire entendre son cri.

Les deux garçons allaient passer à autre chose lorsqu'un cri provenant de la pièce d'à coté indiquait que le repas allait être servis. Remettant leur activité à plus tard, ils se dépêchèrent de se laver et sortir du bain.

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain une fois habillés et Kanade les regardait étrangement.

-Vous êtes tout rouges.

-Oui... Il faisait chaud dans la salle de bain...

* * *

_Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu ^^ en fait je pensait le sortir plus vite, mais j'avais pleins de trucs à faire, pardon... _


	10. Chapter 10

_Notes : Pour que ce soit plus simple, je vais vous rappeler les prénoms des membres de la famille Murasakibara, parce que j'avoue que c'est assez compliqué à retenir ^^_

_Père : Haku Murasakibara _

_Mère : Junko Murasakibara_

_Enfants: Akeinu (26 ans)_

_Akihiko (22 ans)_

_Aiji (19 ans)_

_Amaya (19 ans) -c'est la sœur jumelle d'Aiji._

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous aidera dans le chapitre :)_

* * *

Takao fut réveillé au petit matin par le chant des oiseaux et les quelques rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les volets. Il trouvait toujours ce genre de réveil totalement cliché, il ne manquait plus que le chant des cigales pour se croire dans un des shojos qu'il lisait parfois en cachette. Il se retourna sur le coté et regarda Kuroko qui dormait encore. La vision était une des plus mignonne qu'il n'ai jamais vu, son petit ami les cheveux en bataille avec la moue la plus adorable du monde sur le visage. Le brun du lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sauter sur le petit joueur, et le câliner jusqu'à l'étouffer. Sérieusement ce n'était pas permis d'être aussi mignon. Il lui caressa légèrement ses cheveux turquoises, ils avaient pas mal poussés, le bleuté ne s'étant pas couper les cheveux depuis qu'il vivait chez les Takao. Le brun chuchota alors plus pour lui-même que son petit-ami endormit :

-Tetsu-chan il va vraiment falloir couper ces cheveux... Enfin j'aimerais bien te mettre des petits nœuds dedans avant, je suis sur que tu seras encore plus mignon.

-Je ne suis pas une tête à coiffé Kazunari-kun.

-Tetsu-chan ? Tu ne dormais pas ? Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Ça fait au moins 20 minutes que je suis réveillé, mais je voulais rester encore un peu à coté de toi.

-Tetsu-chan, tu es trop trop trop mignon tu le sais ça ?

-Embrasse-moi.

Les joues de Takao prirent une teinte légèrement rosé et ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur celle de l'autre joueur, cette journée commençait parfaitement bien.

A voir Kuroko sourire comme il le faisait réchauffait le cœur du faucon, il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Bien sur il se doutait que le bleuté souffrait encore, la plaie dans son cœur ne serait pas facile à cicatrisé, en espérant qu'elle cicatrise un jour. Il en voulait terriblement au père de Kuroko et cela faisait un certain temps qu'il cherchait comment lui faire payer. Pendant cette nuit une idée s'était frayer un chemin dans son esprit, sa rencontre de la veille allait peut être s'avérer utile après tout.

Takao mit ses pensées de coté il y réfléchirait plus tard, pour le moment il devait s'assurer que sa grand-mère ne tue pas Kuroko avec sa cuisine étrange. En effet Kaneko Takao avait une drôle de manière de déjeuner, plusieurs fois elle avait faillit empoisonner ses petits enfants avec ses tartines de tapenade, de Nutella et de confiture d'orange. Bien qu'elle fasse très bien à manger en ce qui concernait les repas du midi et du soir, dès qu'il s'agissait du goûter ou du petit déjeuner, c'était un vrai désastre. La seule qui semblait apprécier ces mélanges, en plus de Kaneko, était Shiemi. C'était peut être la raison pour laquelle la femme aimait tant sa belle-fille, dans tout les cas cela avait renforcé Takao dans l'idée que sa mère était peut être une sorcière Cette idée l'avait hanté toute son enfance depuis qu'il avait vu sa mère avec un masque d'argile sur le visage. Son père avait eu l'idée géniale de lui dire que c'était ce à quoi elle ressemblait sans maquillage, bien sur le pauvre Kazunari en avait fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines.

Au final le brun fut rassuré, sa grand-mère s'était contentée de faire des pains aux raisins.

-Dis-moi Kazu-chan, quand as-tu l'intention de faire visiter la ville à Kuro-chan ? Il me semble qu'il n'est jamais venu à Kyoto, c'est bien ça mon garçon ?

-Oui Takao-san.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Shiemi. Tu sais je n'ai pas encore de cheveux blancs...

-Ça va vite arriver !

-Papa ne commences pas à lui dire des trucs comme ça, elle va être insupportable après...

-J'ai supporté ta mère pendant 43 ans mon garçon, tu peux bien en faire de même, tu es un Takao ! Aaah quand même j'aurais droit à une médaille pour ça, regarde comme je suis fatigué maintenant, pire que la guerre.

-Tu n'as pas fait la guerre papa.

-Mais la ménopause de ta mère c'était pire !

-Kaoru ne parle pas de ça devant les enfants ! Ils sont encore si purs, ne vas pas salir leur esprit !

-Mamie c'est quoi la ménopause ?

-Voilà qu'est ce que je disais... Tu ne veux pas savoir ma chérie !

-C'est un truc sexuel c'est ça ? Bon ben vu que tu ne veux pas me dire je vais demander à Kazu-chan, lui il sait pleins de trucs la dessus.

-Kanade-kun, je ne suis pas sur que Kazunari-kun puisse t'aider de ce coté, ses connaissances ne sont pas étendus jusqu'à ce problème. La ménopause c'est le signal qui te dit qu'une maman ne peut plus avoir d'enfant, que son corps devient trop vieux pour ça.

-Oh d'accord, merci Tetsu-chan ! T'es intelligent, et au moins tu es moins ennuyeux que Shin-chan...

La remarque de la jeune fille fit rire Kuroko, décidément elle non plus n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. La famille Takao était vraiment extraordinaire, il n'était là que depuis la veille mais il avait été reçu à bras ouverts et avait tout de suite été accepté. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux d'où venait le caractère de son petit-copain, et aussi d'où venait son physique si attirant. Il avait les cheveux noirs de son père, les yeux aciers de sa mère, le sourire de son grand-père, et les même mimiques que sa grand-mère, un mélange qu'il trouvait parfait. Il ne lui avait encore jamais dit mais il trouvait Kazunari vraiment très beau, surtout quand il riait. Et aussi quand il le regardait. Il aimait tant sentir son regard sur lui, ce regard était la chose qui lui manquait, ce regarde si plein d'amour. Parfois il se surprenait à sourire, comme ça, pour rien. Enfin pas vraiment pour rien, il souriait quand il pensait au brun, c'était incontrôlable, ses lèvres s'étiraient toutes seules. Son visage qui n'affichait d'habitude aucune émotion, il le trahissait. Il ne savait pas encore si c'était bien ou mal, en fait il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit, il essayait de ne penser à rien en ce moment, cela lui éviterait de douloureux souvenirs, il ne voulait pas gâcher ses vacances et celles de ses hôtes avec ses problèmes. Cela dit il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à Akashi toute la nuit, il était bien une des dernières personnes qu'il avait envie de croiser. Il savait que le rouge n'était pas venu les saluer par courtoisie, il avait certainement quelque chose derrière la tête. Reste à savoir quoi. Kuroko fut tirer de ses pensées pas Takao.

-Teeeeeetsssssuuuu-cccchhhhaaaannnnn !

-Kazunari-kun.

-Ça fait 15 fois que je t'appelle tu pourrais me répondre ! bouda le brun en gonflant les joues.

-Excuse-moi. C'est juste que tu es mignon quand tu boudes, alors j'ai fait exprès.

-Menteur ! Je vais devoir te punir ! Assis toi sur la chaise près de la commode.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire encore ?

-Tu verras ! Bon ferme les yeux, je reviens.

Kuroko s'exécuta, curieux de voir ce que le faucon avait derrière la tête. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras pleins de peignes, de nœuds, d'élastiques et de barrettes.

-Tetsu-chan interdiction d'ouvrir les yeux tant que je ne t'y ai pas autorisé.

-D'accord chef.

Takao prit le peigne et commença à démêler les cheveux turquoise, ce qui arracha quelques grimaces de douleurs à leur propriétaire. Une fois cette lourde tache terminée, il attrapa deux élastiques roses et les attacha en forme de couettes de chaque coté du crâne de sa victime. Ensuite il prit une barrette à paillettes et releva la frange, dégageant parfaitement le visage angélique du bleuté. Il termina son œuvre en accrochant des petites barrettes en forme de cœur un peu partout sur sa tête. Une fois sa dure labeur achevée, il se recula et demanda à Kuroko d'ouvrir les yeux. Takao avait des étoiles plein les yeux, le mot mignon ne suffisait même plus à désigner la scène devant lui.

-Tetsu-chan laisse moi prendre une photo.

-J'aimerais me voir avant.

-Juste après c'est promis. Fais un sourire !

-Non.

-Tetsu-chan s'il te plaaaait !

-Bon, d'accord.

-Je suis sur que je pourrais revendre ces clichés au club de manga du lycée... Certaines filles payeraient une fortune pour des photos aussi mignonnes.

-N'y penses même pas !

-De toute façon je n'allais pas le faire, Kawai-Tetsu-chan c'est que pour moi.

-Je peux me voir ?

-Oui, vas-y.

Kuroko écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa coiffure...mignonne. Ses joues devinrent légèrement roses, non vraiment Takao était fou...

* * *

La seule chose que Murasakibara trouvait plus agréable que n'importe quel bonbon, c'était de se réveiller avec son petit-ami dans ses bras. Il pouvait se sentir chanceux d'être la seule personne sur cette planète à voir Midorima sans lunettes, les cheveux dans tout les sens et un filet de bave accroché à la lèvre. Il le trouvait mignon comme ça, si différent de d'habitude. Il n'avait pas ses sourcils froncé, ni son air suffisant. Pas que cela le dérange, cela faisait partie de son charme après tout, mais il le préférait comme ça, inoffensif en quelque sorte. Et puis il aimait tellement pouvoir le serrer contre lui, sentir son odeur, caresser ses épaules dénudés. C'est qu'il avait la peau douce en plus, blanche et lisse, comme du marbre. Et il avait enlevé les bandages à ses doigts, cela rendait le violet heureux, il détestait ces bandelettes. Quand le vert ouvrit les yeux, il fut accueilli par un sourire radieux du violet qu'il ne vit qu'à moitié suivis par un doux baiser. Le géant resta encore quelques minutes là, à le regarder, le fixer, l'observer, il était toujours émerveillé devant ses yeux, c'était rare qu'il ne porte pas ses lunettes, il savourait donc chaque seconde où il pouvait les voir sans le mur de verre. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant le vert attrapa ses lunettes et les plaça sur son nez, au grand désespoir du violet.

La tranquillité des deux garçon fut vite réduite à néant avec l'apparition surprise de la seule sœur du violet.

-Hey les amoureux on se lève !

-Amaya-chin pas maintenant.

-Je te rappelle qu'on va au parc d'attraction aujourd'hui.

Il ne fallut pas un mot de plus pour que le géant violet soit déjà à l'extérieur du lit en train de s'habiller. Murasakibara aimait tellement les parcs d'attraction. Au moins là-bas on ne s'ennuyait jamais, il y avait toujours des spectacles et des animations. Grand amateurs de montagnes russes, il n'hésitait pas à faire la queue des heures, profitant du temps d'attente pour manger toutes sortes de sucreries. Non vraiment, pour le violet les parcs d'attraction étaient le paradis.

Midorima quand à lui n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre d'endroit, il y avait beaucoup trop d'enfants. Et puis il n'osait pas l'avouer mais les attractions à sensations n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé, avoir la tête à l'envers à plus 60m du sol ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, cela dit, il s'était promis de faire l'effort pour le violet, et surtout avoir le plaisir de le voir sourire.

C'est donc au petit matin que toute la famille se rendit au parc d'attraction, Murasakibara et Midorima dans la voiture d'Akeinu avec Akihiko. Les parents du violet dans une autre avec les deux jumeaux. Le vert était content d'être dans cette voiture à l'allé, c'était la plus calme, bien que le mot calme ne soit pas le bon pour qualifié le boucan dans le véhicule. La radio était en marche de telle sorte à ce que tout le monde dans un rayon de 500m puisse l'entendre. A cela il fallait rajouter les voix des trois autres hommes, pour une fois le violet avait la langue bien pendu et partait dans des débats endiablés avec Akihiko, le dernier concernait les glaces Häagen dazs, Atsushi affirmait que le meilleur parfum était celui au caramel et crème de spéculoos, tandis que l'autre clamait la supériorité du parfum aux oréos. Débat très constructif dont il ne préférait pas prendre part, jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit obligé par son petit ami qui lui demandait du soutien.

-A vrai dire je préfère le sorbet citron...

-Mido-chiiiin !

-Tu me demande mon avis, je te le donne.

-Aujourd'hui je te ferai goûter celle au caramel, tu changeras d'avis.

-Non, je te ferai goûter celle aux oréos tu verras elle est meilleure !

-Vous savez j'ai une alimentation stricte.

-Mais Mido-chin tu ne peux pas aller au parc d'attraction sans manger de la glace, plein de glace.

-De toute façon toi tu ne peux rien faire sans manger.

-Menteur !

-Oui bon... Bref

-Grillés !

-Tais-toi Akeinu-chin !

Et le voyage continua de la même façon pendant deux heures, passant de sucettes à la cerise à barres chocolatés. Midorima avait l'impression de faire une crise d'hyperglycémie rien qu'en les écoutant.

* * *

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de sonner, c'est que la demeure Akashi était vraiment impressionnante, et aussi un peu effrayante. Takao pris son courage à deux mains et appuya sur l'interphone à coté de l'énorme portail en fer forgé.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Euh... Je suis Takao Kazunari, j'aimerais vois Akashi. Le fils. Avec les cheveux rouges.

-Vous avez rendez-vous ?

-Non, mais il m'a dit que je pourrais venir prendre le thé.

-Je vais voir s'il peut vous accorder une audience, patientez quelques minutes je vous prie.

_Une audience ? Il est juge ou quoi ? Encore une maison de fous... Bon faut qu'il se dépêche le vieux, j'ai pas toute la nuit, en plus faudrait pas que Tetsu-chan me voit ici, il va m'en vouloir sinon...Bon je pourrais toujours lui dire que je voulais boire le thé avec mon voisin. C'est même pas un mensonge en plus. Bon allez, je lui ai dit que j'allais au pain, si je ne suis pas rentrer pour midi ça va être ma fête en plus..._

-Monsieur va vous recevoir, veuillez entrer jusqu'aux escaliers où il vous attend.

-Ok j'arrive.

Le portail s'ouvrit automatiquement, le faucon entra dans le domaine et continua son chemin jusqu'aux dit escaliers. La cour était vraiment magnifique, la pelouse donnait envie à Takao de s'allonger dedans, près de la fontaine en marbre. Ou sous le magnifique saule pleureur. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire la sieste à vrai dire.

-Kazunari, bonjour.

_Je l'appelle Akashi_ _san...kun...sama...chan...non pas chan...bon juste Akashi. Mais pourquoi il m'appelle par mon prénom, je savais pas qu'on était amis._

-Bonjour Akashi_._

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-J'aurais... Un service à te demander.

-Vraiment ? Bien, dans ce cas entrons, nous en discuteront autour d'un thé.

L'intérieur de la demeure était encore plus impressionnant que le jardin, Takao était émerveillé devant les tapisseries et les tapis. Sans oublier les peintures, les sculptures, les rideaux, ... Tout était magnifique. Akashi le conduit jusqu'à une pièce qui semblait être son bureau à la vue de la bibliothèque et des photos accrochées aux murs. Il y en avait une datant visiblement du collège où il pu reconnaître Kuroko, une étant certainement de son lycée avec son équipe de basket, ainsi qu'une avec un homme aux même cheveux rouges que lui et une femme aux cheveux noirs, ses parents certainement. Akashi était enfant sur la photo, environ 3 ans, il était mignon à cet âge là, il ne faisait pas peur au moins.

-Tu peux t'asseoir.

-Euh...Merci.

-Bien alors, je me demande bien pourquoi Kazunari Takao a besoin de moi.

-Et bien voilà, c'est au sujet de Tetsu-chan... Euh Kuroko... Enfin plutôt son père.

-Je vois. Il l'a mis à la porte c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, comm-

-Je sais tout.

-Je vois...

-Et donc ?

-J'ai besoin de toi, pour lui faire payer.

-Et qu'est ce qui te dit que j'en suis capable ? Que j'ai les moyens de faire payer le père de Tetsuya pour ce qu'il a fait ?

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchis ces derniers temps, et j'ai su par Shin-chan... Euh Midorima, que Kuroko-san était haut gradé dans une entreprise qui appartient à ton père. Et donc je me suis dit que... Que tu pourrais faire en sorte que...

-Qu'il soit viré ?

-Pourquoi pas...

-Mais c'est mon père le grand patron, pas moi.

-Kuroko m'a dit hier que ton père te laissait les reines de certaines des filiales de "l'Empire", notamment celle où travaille son père.

-Tu es bien renseigné Kazunari. Et dis-moi, qu'est ce que je gagne moi dans cette histoire ? Tu sais je ne fais pas de bénévolat.

-J'ai un peu d'argent...

-Comme tu l'as certainement remarquer ce n'est pas l'argent qui manque ici, je n'ai que faire de tes pièces. J'attends autre chose.

-Comme quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, surprend moi.

-Si tu veux j'ai des photos de Tetsu-chan avec des couettes et des barrettes...

-Je suppose que j'aurais accepté si j'étais Satsuki, malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas.

-C'est qui Satsuki ?

-Satsuki Momoi, la manager de l'équipe Too Gakuen.

-Ah oui celle avec les cheveux roses.

-Précisément. Mais peu importe. En fait il y a bien une chose que je veux et que tu as.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je veux Tetsuya.

-C'est une blague ?

-Non je suis sérieux.

-C'est hors de question, jamais de la vie. Enfin je... J'aime Tetsuya, je ne veux pas le quitter, et je pense qu'il m'aime aussi, donc raison de plus.

-Tu penses qu'il t'aime ? Il te l'a déjà dit ?

-Pas clairement, mais il m'a dit que-

-S'il ne te l'a pas dit comment tu peux savoir ? Tu sais j'ai toujours _beaucoup_ apprécié Tetsuya, et je dois avouer que cela me chiffonne de le voir chez toi. Avouons qu'il serait beaucoup mieux ici, nous avons les moyens de l'héberger, plus que ta famille. Je sais que tes parents ont un prêt qu'ils ont du mal à rembourser suite à une opération pour ta mère il y a quelques années. Je vais donc te faire une proposition que je trouve acceptable. Je vais faire en sorte de faire virer le père de Tetsuya, de le faire souffrir. En plus de cela je vais rembourser la totalité de la dette de la famille. En échange, tu quittes Tetsuya. Après je n'aurais plus qu'a l'accueillir chez moi.

-C'est quoi que tu ne comprends pas dans « jamais de la vie » ?

-Tu refuses donc ?

-Bien sur que je refuse ! Jamais je ne laisserais Tetsuya venir ici, encore moins avec toi. Les gens ont raison, t'es un vrai démon. Si tu tenais tant que ça à Tetsuya tu ne chercherais pas contrepartie à le venger de son père, tu ne voudrais que son bonheur.

-C'est ce que je veux, qu'il soit heureux. Avec moi.

-Il est déjà heureux avec moi !

-Vraiment ? Tu es sur qu'il est heureux ? Après tout c'est de ta faute s'il a été mis à la porte, si son père l'a insulté, frappé, que sa mère l'a abandonné.

-Non... c'est...

-Tu le sais Kazunari.

-Ça aurait été toi ça aurait été pareil.

-Non, je suis Akashi Seijuro, Takumi n'aurait jamais osé s'élever contre moi.

-Mais Tetsuya ne t'aime pas.

-Comment tu le sais ? Parce qu'il t'aime ? Ne me fais pas rire, tu n'en es même pas sur.

-Non ce n'est pas ça. J'ai vu hier. Le dégoût dans son regard quand il s'est posé sur toi. Je le comprends maintenant d'ailleurs.

-Je vois. Tu sais, j'ai toujours ce que je veux, alors même si je ne l'ai pas maintenant, je l'aurai plus tard, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cela dit, tu avais raison sur un point, son père doit payer. Je ne peux pas laisser un homme faire du mal à un membre de mon équipe après tout. Je vais donc faire le nécessaire pour le punir. Mais fais attention à toi, Kazunari.

-Je n'ai... Pas peur de toi...

-Tu m'en diras tant. Bon, tu peux disposer. A bientôt Kazunari.

-A jamais, connard.

-Avec plaisir.

Takao sortit en claquant la porte et se dirigea vers la sortie à une vitesse étonnante. Il avait rarement été aussi énervé, il l'était contre le rouge mais aussi contre lui, quelle idée stupide de lui avoir demandé quelque chose. Tant pis, il se débrouillerait tout seul, il n'avait pas besoin de cet abruti. Takao tenta de se calmer avant de rentrer, imaginer le sourire du bleuté lui suffit pour retrouver la sérénité.

-Kazunari-kun, tu en a mis du temps.

-J'ai rencontré un ancien ami, on a un peu discuté c'est pour ça, je suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre dépêche-toi, ta grand-mère s'impatiente.

-Oh non je suis mal...

* * *

Effectivement il y avait beaucoup trop d'enfants dans les parcs d'attractions, ils crient, ils pleurent, ils courent dans tout les sens, ils te bousculent sans s'excuser, ils renversent leurs glaces sur toi, un enfer. Le seul enfant discipliné était le sien, enfin son petit-ami. De 16 ans. Murasakibara était toujours émerveillé dans ce genre d'endroits, aussi bien par la taille des attractions, la beauté du décor, les costumes des animateurs mais surtout par la multitude de parfums de glaces, de barbe à papa, de bonbons en tout genres et autres friandises.

-Dis Mido-chin, tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Oui bien sur.

-Tu peux porter ça aujourd'hui ?

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Des oreilles de chat.

-Hors de question !

-S'il te plait Mido-chiiin !

Les yeux suppliants et larmoyants du violet firent céder Midorima qui se retrouva affublé d'un serre-tête avec des oreilles de chat de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

-Eh Atsu-chan ! C'est ça que tu appelles la méthode Kise-chin ?

-Précisément.

-Ça a l'air cool faudra que j'essaye avec ma copine.

-Attention ça demande des années d'entrainement.

D'un commun accord, tout le monde avait décidé de faire les manèges avec le plus de sensations le matin afin d'éviter les files d'attentes trop longues de l'après-midi, réservant les attractions aquatiques pour ce moment afin de se rafraîchir.

C'est donc à contrecœur que Midorima monta dans le wagon des montagnes russes à coté du violet. Ce dernier avait certainement remarquer l'inquiétude sur le visage de son petit-copain, aussi il lui prit la main et essaya de le rassurer.

-Mido-chin tu es sur que ça va ? Tu sais si tu ne veux pas le faire tu n'es pas obligé.

-Non ça va aller Atsushi, tu es là.

-Oui, je ne te lâche pas la main de toute façon.

Midorima serra plus fort ladite main lorsque le train démarra. La montée était certainement le moment qu'il détestait le plus, les cliquetis et l'appréhension de la descente, c'était horrible. Au final, plus de peur que de mal car le vert s'était tout de même bien amusé dans cette attraction, le plus dur étant de commencer. Tout le monde se rendit vers la deuxième montagne russe, celle-ci avait des loopings, ce qui ne rassura pas le tireur car cela voulait aussi dire qu'il devait enlever ses lunettes afin de ne pas les perdre. Cette mésaventure lui était arrivé une fois quand il avait 8 ans, il avait du terminer la journée avec la même vue qu'une taupe.

Après environ une demi-heure de queue, le couple et le reste de la famille pris place dans les wagons, Murasakibara attrapant la main du vert et ne la lâcha qu'une fois que le vert eu remis ses lunettes sur la terre ferme.

Après plusieurs tours dans les montagnes russes, Midorima tenait là sa revanche : le train fantôme. En grand enfant qu'il était, Murasakibara avait une peur bleue des trains fantômes, mais ne pouvant refuser cette attraction au vert, il entra avec lui dans la file d'attente. Les wagons n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux des attractions précédentes, ils étaient ronds avec quatre places. Ainsi Midorima et Murasakibara durent partager l'espace avec deux jeunes filles d'environ leur âge. L'une s'adressa à Midorima.

-Hey salut !

-Bonjour.

-Je m'appelle Sachiko, et là c'est Nana. Et toi comment tu t'appelle ?

-Midorima.

-Enchanté ! Et ça ne te fait pas peur ce genre d'attraction ?

-Non pas vraiment.

-Moi j'suis morte de frousse, c'est Nana qui a voulu venir, mais j'ai vraiment peur.

Pas de réponse. Le train démarra et entra dans un long couloir lugubre avec une musique inquiétante.

–Ca te dérange si je m'accroche à toi Midorima-kun ?

Ce dernier la regarda un peu choqué. Visiblement elle n'avait pas attendu son consentement pour attrapé son bras et collé son opulente poitrine dessus.

-Moi ça me dérange en tout cas.

-Euh t'es qui toi ?

-Il se trouve qu'il est mon petit-ami.

-Haha tu es marrant Midorima-kun, j'aime ça !

-Il ne plaisante pas en fait, alors maintenant tu peux te décollé de lui, avant que je me lève.

-Et ça va faire quoi si tu lève ?

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence de mort, Sachiko fusillant du regard le géant violet. Quand le wagon s'arrêta, elle se leva et s'adressa au vert.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi Midorima-kun, tu es vraiment mignon on aurait pu faire plus amples connaissances, mais ton copain bizarre ne semble pas d'accord.

-Je ne l'étais pas non plus de toute façon.

Le violet entrepris à son tour de se lever et la jeune fille palie en voyant la taille imposante du basketteur. Son amie la tira par le bras et elles partirent en vitesse.

-Je suis désolé pour cette scène Mido-chin, mais elle m'a énervée.

-Ce n'est pas grave Atsushi, au contraire je t'en remercie. Et puis c'est rare de te voir jaloux.

-Je n'étais pas jaloux...

Midorima se contenta d'un regard amusé et d'un sourire. Du coup ils n'avaient pas profiter de l'attraction, mais peu importe.

Après le repas plus que consistant, toute la famille décida d'aller regarder un spectacle le temps de digérer pour ensuite continuer le tour des attractions. La fin de la journée se passa sans incident, Midorima avait certainement mangé assez de sucre pour trois vies, tous les membres de la famille voulant lui faire goûter quelque chose. Le violet avait été déçu de voir que ce que le vert avait préféré était les beignets au caramel que son père lui avait fait manger.

-Atsushi, j'ai du prendre 5 kilos aujourd'hui, alors demain je te préviens qu'on doit se dépenser, j'ai vu un terrain de basket pas loin de chez toi.

-Nooon c'es trop ennuyeux le basket. Je connais une autre façon de se dépenser moi.

Le vert avait instantanément rougis.

-Certes, mais jouer au basket ne pourra pas nous faire de mal, et puis je suis obligé de m'entraîner de temps en temps si je ne veux pas perdre en efficacité.

-Mais c'est les vacances.

-Justement, cela laisse plus de temps pour le faire.

-Mais Mido-chin !

-En plus ton ami, celui qui connaît Kagami, il a l'air doué, j'aimerais bien jouer contre lui, vu qu'il est shooting guard comme moi, cela risque d'être intéressant.

-Donc ça te ferait plaisir de jouer avec Muro-chin ?

-Oui.

-Bon très bien, je lui demanderai alors.

-Merci.

Midorima accompagna son dernier mot par un baiser et un sourire. Décidément il souriait beaucoup en ce moment.

* * *

_Bon voilà, j'ai mis du temps à le sortir celui la, parce qu'en fait cette semaine j'ai écrit le dernier chapitre au lieu de celui ci, j'étais trop fière d'avoir trouvé la fin de cette histoire. Et puis j'avoue avoir été distraite par les nouvelles sorties animes notamment Tokyo Ghoul, Sailor Moon et surtout Free! Sosuke est vraiment trop sexy pour son bien. Et Makoto aussi. __Bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie, tout le monde s'en fiche, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'vous aimes. _


	11. Chapter 11

« Kazunari-kun qu'est ce qu'il te plaît chez moi ? » Kuroko lui avait posé cette question un soir, le brun n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Il était resté muet, se contentant de fixer le plafond. En réalité il n'avait aucune idée de quoi répondre. Le bleu n'avait pas insisté devant le mutisme de son petit-ami et avait fermé les yeux. Takao lui n'avait pas dormit cette nuit là, cette question trottant dans sa tête encore et encore.

Inlassablement, il essayait de formuler une réponse convenable. Mais impossible, les mots ne sortaient pas.

Une semaine était déjà passé depuis qu'il avait rendu visite à Akashi, cinq jours depuis que Kuroko lui avait posé cette question toujours sans réponse. Il devait vraiment se changer les idées, ruminer dans son coin ne lui apporterais rien de bon. L'idée de sa sœur arriva à point nommé, elle avait proposé une journée au lac Biwa situé non loin de Kyoto, tout le monde avait été enchanté par cette idée et c'est donc toute la famille Takao et Kuroko qui partirent en direction du lac en milieu de matinée.

Une fois arrivé Takao avait déjà envie de se jeter à l'eau, s'était sans compter sur sa mère qui pensait certainement qu'il avait encore 5 ans...

-Kazu-chan, n'oublis pas la crème solaire.

-Mais maman !

-Pas de mais ! Tu veux ressembler à une écrevisse ?

-Non merci, le rouge ne me va pas au teint.

-Et c'est pareil pour tout le monde, surtout toi Hiroshi.

-Oui ma chérie, tu n'auras cas me la mettre.

Le regard lubrique de son mari fit rougir la pauvre Shiemi qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Takao ne fit pas attention à ses pervers de parents et se déshabilla, dévoilant ainsi son torse finement musclé.

-Tetsu-chan tu ne te mets pas en maillot de bain ?

-Euh si...

Kuroko n'aimait pas vraiment se mettre en maillot de bain, surtout devant tout le monde. Pas qu'il avait honte de son corps, mais disont qu'à coté de l'autre joueur il faisait pale figure. Il finit tout de même par se déshabiller et par montrer son corps blanc comme la neige.

-Mon garçon tu es vraiment blanc comme un cul !

-Oh Kuro-chan tu es un vampire ?

-Eh vous deux vous en avez pas marre des blagues de merde ?

-Mais mamie regarde c'est un vampire Kuro-chan !

-Tais toi donc petite sotte ! Le blanc c'est la pureté, mon garçon ne fais pas attention à ce qu'a dit le vieux, il est sénile ! Et n'écoute pas non plus Kanade, elle est comme son frère des fois...

-Ce n'est pas un problème Takao-san, j'ai l'habitude.

-Tu es vraiment un bon garçon, je suis contente que Kazu-chan t'ai choisi.

-Maman arrête tu le fais rougir regarde !

-Et bien ça lui donnera des couleurs !

-Tu dis après moi mais tu es pareille en fait.

-Tais toi Koaru je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

-Je sais, de toute façon tu ne me le demande jamais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, comme la fois où tu as décidé de te faire tatouer la fesse droite, non mais franchement à passer 50 ans.

-Quoi ? Maman tu t'es fait tatouer ?

-Ben oui, mais l'âge ne compte pas, c'est dans la tête que ça se passe et moi j'ai encore 20 ans !

-Vous me donner des cheveux blancs tout les deux, vous êtes encore pire que Kazunari et Kanade...

-D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux, venez ici que je vous mette de la crème !

-Mais maman...

-Kanade vient sur mes genoux. Quand j'aurais finis, ce sera votre tour les garçons.

-Quoi ? Tu veux que Tetsu-chan et moi on vienne sur tes genoux pour que tu nous mettes de la crème ?

-Tu as une objection ?

-Takao-san, je pourrais la mettre à Kazunari-kun, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient bien sur.

-Oh et bien si tu veux t'en charger vas y, voilà le tube de crème, ça m'arrange en fait, il ne fait que gigoter partout comme un têtard quand c'est moi...

-Maman tait-toi...

Takao finit par s'asseoir en tailleur devant Kuroko qui prit de la crème dans ses mains avant de l'écraser sur le dos du brun, celui-ci frissonna sous le contact froid de la crème. Kuroko massait son dos, c'était agréable. Un peu plus loin, Les deux grands-parents regardaient la scène.

-Regarde les ils sont mignons non ?

-Tu sais moi ce qui est mignon...

-Tu n'as pas de cœur.

-Je l'aime bien ce garçon, il est sympathique. Et puis je trouve qu'il correspond parfaitement à Kazunari.

-Tu trouves aussi ? Cela dit je le trouve étrange, j'ai l'impression qu'il a des absences parfois.

-C'est normal, il a l'air de beaucoup réfléchir, je pense que ce n'est pas facile pour lui en ce moment. Et puis il est quand même chez nous, les grands-parents de son copain, il doit se dire qu'il n'a rien à faire là. Il devrait être en vacances avec sa famille, pas la notre...

-C'est vrai. Mais je m'inquiète quand même pour lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si cela ne va plus avec Kazunari, où va-t-il aller ?

-Moi ce ne serais pas pour ça que je m'inquiéterais..

-Comment ça ?

-Il n'y a aucune chance pour que Kazu ou même Hiroshi et Shiemi ne le laisse comme ça. Et puis il n'y aucune raison pour que ça n'aille pas, on voit bien qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, les yeux ne mentent pas et quand il se regarde on peut voir l'amour danser dans leurs pupilles.

-Tu es poète aujourd'hui.

-Cela dit ce qui m'inquiète moi c'est le voisin.

-Le voisin ? Les Akashi ?

-Oui, le fils. Quand je me promenais j'ai vu Kazunari rentrer chez eux, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sur que cela a un rapport avec Kuroko, le fils Akashi jouait avec lui au basket. Franchement je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais ça ne m'inspire rien.

-On verra bien.

-Ouais. Bon maintenant passe moi une bière, j'ai soif.

-Vieux soûlon.

-Ne dis pas ça alors que tu vas t'en prendre une aussi.

-Santé.

* * *

Midorima avait mal au ventre. Il était malade. Surement à cause de toutes les sucreries qu'il avait ingurgité au parc d'attraction, son corps n'était pas habitué à autant de glucide. Du coup il était malade maintenant, c'était bien sa veine. Cloué au lit, ses membres lui faisaient mal, satanés courbatures, sa tête aussi le faisait souffrir, cela dit bien moins que son ventre. Il ne savait pas si c'était la fièvre ou la température extérieure qui lui donnait aussi chaud mais c'était insoutenable. Un vrai calvaire. Midorima détestait plus que tout être malade, il ne se sentait plus maître de lui-même. C'est pour cela qu'il avait développé une certaine phobie des microbes et surtout une maniaquerie inégalable. Mais malgré tout ses efforts il tombait encore entre les griffes acérées de la maladie, quel monde cruel et sans pitié !

Murasakibara quand à lui aimait bien quand le vert était malade. Étrangement ce dernier était incroyablement mignon quand il avait de la fièvre, certainement la faute aux rougeurs sur ses joues qui donnaient l'impression qu'il était embarrassé. Et puis il paraissait si vulnérable comme ça, bien que même en pleine forme il n'était pas une menace pour le géant. Cependant le violet ne se serait jamais douter qu'un excès de sucre provoquerait de tels changements dans le comportement de son petit-ami. Si d'habitude le vert était froid et autoritaire, lorsque la fièvre le prenait, il devenait aussi enfantin qu'une petite fille de 6 ans, un peu comme Kise en temps normal.

Ainsi si la télévision dans sa chambre n'avait été allumée que sur la chaîne découverte depuis le début des vacances, elle était maintenant sur la chaîne des dessins animés pour les 6-9 ans, le plus étonnant étant de voir le vert rire à gorge déployé aux blagues un peu débiles des personnages. Une vidéo d'un Midorima rigolant devant un épisode de Mon petit poney valait son pesant d'or c'est vrai, Murasakibara avait de quoi se faire une petit fortune avec ça.

Avec tout ça le joueur de Shutoku en avait oublié d'écouter son horoscope, voilà deux jours qu'il avait laissé Oha-Asa de coté, en fait peut être avait il oublier son existence, tant mieux personne n'allait lui rappeler.

Si la fièvre changeait la personnalité de Midorima, l'effet était encore pire avec les médicaments pour la soignée. Non vraiment, Murasakibara n'allait pas résister longtemps à son petit copain s'il continuait de se frotter à lui en l'appelant Atsushi-chin, avec les joues roses, le regard brumeux, les cheveux décoiffés et son tshirt défait. Adorable. Beaucoup trop adorable.

* * *

La journée suivait son cours, tout le monde se baignait dans l'eau rafraîchissante du lac, puis ressortait pour manger une glace, un bout de melon, ou simplement se reposer sur sa serviette (pleine de sable évidement). Vers l'heure du goûter, le couple de basketteur et la petite Kanade se rendirent à la petite cabane à une centaine de mettre de leur emplacement pour aller acheter des milk-shakes. La bas, les deux joueurs, surtout le brun, attirèrent les regards d'un groupe de filles qui les invitèrent à une partie de volley. Deux équipes de trois furent formé, séparant le couple. Bien sur Kuroko n'était pas d'une grande utilité pendant la partie, après tout il n'avait joué que deux fois au volley de sa vie et sa petite taille l'empêchait d'être utile pour défendre devant le filet. Au final l'équipe de Takao gagnait haut la main, les jeunes femmes se collant à lui à chaque point. Les deux paires de seins bronzés qui s écrasaient sur son dos le confortait vraiment dans ses idées : le torse plat et blanc comme la neige de Kuroko était une bénédiction. De son coté le bleuté n'était pas mieux lotis car chaque point marqué par l'autre équipe était un prétexte pour que les femelles serrent le pauvre joueur dans leur bras afin de se remonter le moral. Cependant quand la partie fut finit, Kuroko rejoignit le brun et l'embrassa pour le félicité. Douche froide.

-Hey les gars... Vous êtes... gays ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-N'importe quoi, c'est une blague c'est ça ?

-Ben non...

-Donc ça veut que vous deux vous... Vous... Enfin par derrière ? Mais c'est dégueulasse !

-Et toi t'es pas dégueulasse peut être ?

-Tu veux quoi morveuse ?

-Je vous interdis d'insulter Kazu-onii-chan et Tetsu-chan ! C'est vous les dégueulasses avec vos seins qui débordent, votre maquillage de pute et votre bronzage !

-Kana-chan...

-Je vous interdis de les critiquer ! Ils sont gentils et ils s'aiment alors maintenant partez !

-Venez les filles on se casse, de toute façon ils sont pd c'est pas comme si on avait une chance.

Les quatre filles tournèrent les talons et partirent à la recherche de nouvelles proies.

-Je suis désolé...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher elles m'ont énervé.

-C'est pas grave, juste, je ne veux plus que tu dises des mots comme ça, c'est pas beau dans la bouche d'une dame.

-D'accord chef !

Après cette mésaventure tout le monde s'octroya une dernière baignade, même la grand-mère de Takao avait revêtu son plus beau maillot de bain. Rouge à pois blanc avec des volants, visiblement elle avait oublié son âge et dévoilait sans gène son corps qui était tout de même bien conservé pour une femme de 58 ans.

Au trajet du retour tout le monde était exténué et après un bon repas bien mérité tout le monde était au lit. Il faut dire que nager ça fatigue, même si les deux joueurs étaient habitué à se dépenser, c'était assez différent de le faire hors d'un gymnase.

-Tetsu-chan, je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh ben avec ces filles, ça aurait du être à moi de réagir, pas à ma sœur.

-Tout comme ça aurait pu être à moi de le faire.

-Oui mais je veux dire...

-Ne te tracasse pas avec ça, ce n'est rien. Et puis tu en as assez fait pour moi jusqu'à présent.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Oui ?

-Tetsu-chan tu sais quand tu m'as demandé ce qui me plaisait chez toi, et bien je le sais. Et je sais aussi pourquoi je n'ai pu te répondre quand tu m'as demandé. C'est parce que tout me plait chez toi. Tes cheveux, leur couleur, leur douceur, leur brillance, l'état dans lequel ils sont quand tu te lève. Tes yeux, leur forme, leur intensité et en même temps leur vide, la façon dont ils m'accusent lorsque j'ai fait une blague nulle, la façon dont tu me regarde. Ta bouche, tes lèvres, ton rire, ton sourire, ta langue, tes baisers, ta voix, tes mots. Ton corps, ta petite taille, ta peau si blanche, si douce, si pure. Tes petites mains, encore plus quand elles sont dans les miennes. Ton odeur, un peu vanillée. J'aime même tes coudes et tes genoux.

J'aime quand tu me sers dans tes bras quand on est au lit, j'aime la façon dont tu mordilles mes lèvres quand on s'embrasse, j'aime ton petit rire quand tu me prends en flagrant délit de lecture de mangas pour filles, j'aime la façon dont tu fredonnes tes chansons préférés, j'aime les raclées que tu me mets sur Mario Kart, j'aime quand tu sursautes en regardant un film d'horreur.

J'aime aussi ton calme, non en fait je l'admire. Ta franchise. Et même ton coté sombre je l'aime, parce que je me dis que je pourrais peut être y apporter un peu de lumière. J'aime ta façon de jouer au basket, de vivre ta passion. J'aime que tu puisses échapper à mon champ de vision, et surtout j'aime le fait que mon cœur se brise quand c'est le cas. J'aime la façon dont je suis tombé amoureux de toi, j'aime notre première rencontre, nos premiers mots, notre premier rendez-vous, notre premier baisé, et tous les autres. J'aime être amoureux de toi, j'aime ne penser qu'à toi, ne voir que toi, vivre pour toi, vivre avec toi. J'aime la façon dont tu as chamboulé mon univers, la façon dont tu t'es immiscé en moi pour tout faire graviter autour de toi. Je t'aime et j'aime t'aimer. Quand tu vas bien comme quand tu vas mal, je serais toujours là pour toi, tu sais.

Kuroko ne répondit pas, une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Jamais on ne lui avait dit de tels mots. Takao l'embrassa, un baiser si doux et en même temps si plein de sentiments.

Chacun d'eux pouvait le sentir, c'était le bon moment. Ils étaient près. Chacun de leurs vêtements se retrouva éparpiller dans la pièce dont les seuls sons audibles étaient ceux de leurs gémissements, de leur souffle, de leurs corps se rencontrant, leurs bruits de plaisir. Un plaisir électrisant, si intense, puis vint la libération, celle qui vous fait lâcher prise le temps d'un instant. Chacun s'était offert à l'autre en gage de leur amour. Ca avait été un peu douloureux pour Kuroko au début, mais Takao avait été doux et patient, il avait fait en sorte que tout soit parfait. Et ça l'avait été. Une première fois comme beaucoup de filles en rêve, à quelques détails près.

Le sommeil les attrapa peu après.

* * *

-Mido-chin est ce que ça va ?

-Ouiiiii !

-Oh je crois qu'il est drogué ! Regarder moi ça il ne fait que de rigoler.

-Tu crois ?

-Mais pourtant on ne lui a donné que des médicaments pour la fièvre.

-Ils étaient peut être trop forts. Vous lui avez donné quelle dose ?

-La même que pour Atsushi.

-Pas étonnant alors, Atsushi fait 100kg, lui en fait 79...

-J'en fait 99 pas 100 !

-Pardon. En tout cas va falloir attendre que ça passe.

-Regardez-le, il suce son pouce !

-Il est mignon comme ça.

-Mais c'est MON copain pas touche.

-Je te le laisse, de toute façon je préfère ton ami avec le grain de beauté.

-Muro-chin ?

-Ouais lui, il est mignon.

-Il est trop jeune !

-La vie est injuste.

-Oh je vais le prendre en photo en train de sucer son pouce il est trop chou.

-Non je t'interdis !

-Allez Atsushi !

-Et vous croyez que si on lui met une robe il serait plus mignon ?

-Mais ça va pas la tête ?

-Non je sais on a cas lui dessiner des moustaches de chat et lui mettre ses oreilles du parc d'attraction.

-Non je ne suis pas d'accord !

-Mais pourquoi ? Ca va être sympa !

-Mais oui Atsushi arrête de faire ton égoïste un peu !

-Mido-chin, vient on va dans la chambre, ils sont trop chiant.

-Tu me porte Atsushi-chin ?

-Hein ?

-Comme Blanche-neige !

-Euh... Si tu veux...

Murasakibara pris le vert dans ses bras et monta, non pas sans mal, les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à sa chambre où il déposa son paquet, sur le lit.

-Eh Atsushi ça finit par sushi, c'est marrant !

-Mido-chin...

-Hey sushi, embrasse-moi !

-Mais Mido-chin !

-Si tu ne veux pas je vais le faire alors.

Le violet eu à peine le temps de réagir que la langue du vert était déjà dans sa bouche. A ce rythme il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps, c'était une vraie torture que de lui résister. Cela dit il fut bien obligé de se retenir car à peine deux minutes après, alors que les deux amants allaient passer à autre chose, le vert s'endormis d'un coup. La frustration du violet était énorme, il se promis de lui faire payer ça une fois rétablit.

* * *

Il était temps de rentrer à Tokyo pour la famille Takao. Bien entendu personne ne voulait rentrer, c'est qu'elle était agréable la maison des grands-parents, même Kuroko s'y sentait bien, et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelqu'un à retrouver à Tokyo, bien sur il y avait Kagami, mais ce n'était pas sa priorité à vrai dire. Il eu un peu de culpabilité en pensant au rouge, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il lui avait confié Nigou, faute de le laisser à ses parents. Il se demandait si cela c'était bien passer, et surtout si l'un des deux n'était pas mort. Ce choix avait été un peu cruel à vrai dire, il savait que le rouge avait une peur bleue des chiens mais il lui avait tout de même demandé de le prendre chez lui au lieu de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait argumenté en disant que c'était la preuve de sa confiance absolue en lui et une façon de se faire définitivement pardonner pour sa bourde avec sa mère. Kagami n'avait pas pu refuser.

A peine rentrer le bleuté se rendit chez son ami. Il frappa à la porte de l'appartement du rouge qui lui ouvrit.

-Eh merde Kuroko...

-Bonjour Kagami-kun je vois que tu es content de me voir, ça fait plaisir.

-Désolé...

-Je viens reprendre Nigou.

-Euhm en fait je... euh...

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Non, non. Enfin si, mais rien de grave, enfin je crois. Il me semble. J'espère.

-Où est-il ?

-Et bien justement... En fait je le promenais dimanche, tant bien que mal. Cette bête est vraiment atroce en promenade je te jure, pire que tout.

-Abrège.

-Et bien j'ai croisé Kise, et il a sentit ma détresse et... Il l'a prit chez lui pour la semaine. J'ai essayé de refuser, de toutes mes forces, mais le chien me regardait, il était effrayant. J'ai paniquer et j'ai tendu la laisse à Kise en lui disant qu'il ne mangeait que des croquettes au bœuf.

-Donc mon chien est chez Kise-kun ?

-Oui...

-Tu es un crétin j'ai cru qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Bon merci Kagami-kun, et je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé ça, j'ai conscience que cela a du être difficile pour toi. On se voit cette semaine.

Pour tout dire Kuroko était soulagé, il savait que le blond s'était certainement bien occuper de son chiot, lui au moins ne tremblait pas comme une feuille à chaque aboiement. Cela dit il changea rapidement d'avis lorsqu'il découvrit son pauvre chien avec un énorme nœud rose autour du coup et du vernis bleu pastel sur les griffes.

-Kise-kun... Tu es courant que c'est un chien. Mâle d'autant plus.

-Mais enfin Kurokocchi il est trop mignon comme ça non ? C'est Momoicchi qui lui a mis le vernis.

-Mon pauvre Nigou qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir ?

-Je peux faire pareil avec toi si tu veux !

-Non merci...

-Oh dommage. Et tes vacances alors elles étaient bien ?

-Oui, je me suis bien amusé.

-Je vois. Et tu n'aurais pas...Comment dire...

-Crache le morceau.

-Tu as vu Akashicchi ?

-Je l'ai croiser le premier jour, il m'a inviter à boire le thé avec Takao-kun mais nous n'y sommes pas allé.

-Je vois.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça.

-Kise-kun... Tu es peut être un bon mannequin mais tu es le pire acteur que je n'ai jamais vu.

-, en fait c'est parce qu'il m'a appelé la semaine dernière, me demandant des infos sur toi et Takao. Je ne suis au courant de rien alors je n'ai pas pu lui dire grand-chose. Je pense qu'il a du se tourner vers Midorimacchi...

-Certainement. Je lui demanderai, là il doit être chez Murasakibara-kun, je ne veux pas le déranger.

-Oui. Dis moi ça te dis un petit match cette semaine ? Avec Takao et Kagamicchi ?

-Pourquoi pas, j'en parlerai à Takao-kun. Bon j'y vais. Merci de t'être occupé de Nigou. Au revoir Kise-kun.

-Au revoir Kurokocchi, ce fut un plaisir.

Sur le chemin du retour, Kuroko ne s'attendait pas du tout à croiser cette personne. Et il n'en avait surtout pas la moindre envie, il essaya de cacher le plus possible sa présence mais c'était sans compter sur le chien qui l'avait reconnu et décida d'aboyer, attirant toute l'attention sur son maître.

-Tetsuya !

-Maman...

-Je suis si heureuse de te voir, ça fait longtemps. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu sais j'ai honte de ma réaction. Je ne voulais pas te gifler mais j'ai été surprise. Et puis pour ton père...

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Si ça l'est... Enfin bref. Tu sais j'aimerais... Enfin on aimerait que tu rentres à la maison. Ton père s'est calmé, et puis il est près a accepter ton orientation sexuelle. Alors, si tu pouvais...

-J'y réfléchirais.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Bon là je dois y aller, au revoir maman.

-Au revoir mon chéri, à bientôt j'espère.

Kuroko ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Bien sur il était bien chez les Takao, il aimait être avec Kazunari, mais il est aussi vrai que ce n'était pas chez lui. Il se sentait toujours de trop, il était accepter, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été chez lui, mais il y avait toujours ce blocage. Peut être qu'il devait rentrer après tout, sa mère avait vraiment l'air triste. Ça lui faisait mal.

Il n'arrêta pas de penser à cette rencontre tout le reste de la journée, retournant la question dans sa tête. Il pesait le pour et le contre, imaginait des scénarios, la réaction de Takao, et celle de ses parents.

Takao remarqua l'air absent du bleuté, à quoi pouvait il bien penser ? Il faudrait qu'il lui demande. Lui aussi avait pleins de chose auxquelles penser, la première étant Akashi. Il n'avait cessé de se questionner à son sujet, surtout sur ses dernières paroles, ses menaces. Vraiment ce garçon était étrange. Étrange et effrayant. Il plaça ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête avant d'aller se coucher, ce n'était pas bon de réfléchir à cela avant de dormir, il était sur d'en faire des cauchemars sinon. Kuroko lui semblait toujours ailleurs.

-Tetsu-chan je me demandais, pourquoi tu fixes toujours la lune avec un air morose ?

-Huh ?

-Je t'ai souvent vu la regarder en soupirant.

-En fait c'est... C'est à cause d'Aomine-kun. Une fois il m'a dit que je n'étais pas une ombre, mais plutôt comme la lune. La lumière de la nuit. Une lumière spéciale en quelque sorte. Et il m'a dit qu'un jour j'allais éclipser le soleil.

-Il a raison.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, tu es spécial. Et puis tu l'éclipseras le soleil, à la Winter cup.

-On verra...

-Oui pour ça faudrait déjà que tu battes Shutoku, t'es mal barré !

-Seirin va gagner, ça ne fait aucun doute.

-Vous avez gagné une fois, il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude. J'ai beau t'aimer je ne te laisserais pas faire.

-J'espère bien !

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Personnellement je ne l'aime du tout, ça fait la troisième fois que je le réécrit à cause de mon ordinateur qui plante, et du coup à chaque fois c'est de pire en pire... Pour me faire pardonner le prochain chapitre arrivera très vite. M'enfin s'il est pire que celui la ce ne sera pas une consolation... Bouuuh me frapper pas... :(_


	12. Chapter 12

« Tetsuya je te laisse jusqu'à la fin de la Winter cup pour y réfléchir.»

Les mots d'Akashi avaient été clairs, il devait lui donner une réponse avant le dernier jour du tournoi. Kuroko était perdu, le rouge lui avait posé un ultimatum, rester à Tokyo avec Takao et voir les personnes qui l'avaient accueillis sombrer, ou partir en France avec sa famille qui l'avait abandonné quelques mois plus tôt.

Le bleuté ne savait pas quoi faire, s'il restait là, il savait qu'Akashi ferait tout pour le lui faire regretter, à commencer par accélérer la faillite de la famille Takao. Il avait apprit par le rouge qu'ils avaient quelques problèmes d'argent qui ne s'étaient d'ailleurs pas arranger avec sa venue. Dès qu'il l'avait appris il était retourné vivre chez ses parents qui le lui avaient demandé quelques semaines plus tôt. Cependant cela n'avait pas permis d'arranger les comptes de la famille, Shiemi ayant quelques problèmes de santé, les frais d'hôpital les plongeaient de plus en plus dans les dettes, Kazunari ne lui en avait pas parlé mais il voyait bien que cela le tourmentait. Kuroko savait qu'avec tout ses contacts Akashi avait de quoi les faire tomber, et il savait aussi qu'il avait de quoi les aider si jamais il acceptait le second choix, c'est-à-dire de partir en France avec ses parents.

En effet, une fois que Kuroko était revenu chez lui, son père avait reçu une promotion et un ordre de mutation pour le pays européen à effectuer avant la fin de l'hiver. Autrement dit, il devait quitter le brun et partir s'exiler à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, bien entendu rien que cette pensée lui arrachait le cœur, il ne voulait pas se séparer de l'homme qu'il aimait, de son premier amour. Et par-dessus tout il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, seulement il savait que chacune de ces propositions allaient indéniablement le faire souffrir.

Kuroko se demandait pourquoi il devait endurer tout ça, pourquoi Akashi le forçait à un tel choix, pourquoi en voulait il autant au brun ? Il avait cherché des réponses auprès de Midorima ou de Kise mais aucun ne fut en mesure de lui répondre, le rouge restait un mystère pour toute la génération des miracles.

La Winter cup s'approchant à grands pas, Takao avait remarqué l'air contrarié de son petit ami et lui avait demandé ce qui le tracassait autant. Bien sur le bleuté ne pu lui dire la vérité et avait sortit l'excuse du stress de ses futurs matchs. Takao était à milles lieux de se douter des vrais questions qui trottaient dans le crane turquoise et pensait que son amant avait juste peur qu'il ne le batte durant les sélections.

En vérité Kuroko n'avait pas vraiment mentis car il était effectivement stressé pour les matchs à venir, il avait peur que ses préoccupations ne nuisent à son équipe et qu'ils perdent par sa faute. Heureusement Kagami l'avait rassuré en lui promettant de tout faire pour l'aider sur le terrain et en dehors, après tout il était son meilleur ami. Kagami ne savait pas pour le dilemme qu'Akashi avait imposé à son ami, mais il avait bien remarqué son air distrait depuis un moment, ne voulant pas être trop étouffant, il n'avait pas posé trop de questions à Kuroko mais se doutait bien que quelque chose se tramait. Il s'était dit qu'il demanderait à un membre de la génération des miracles, mais aucun ne pu lui répondre, ou ne voulait le faire. Il les détestait vraiment parfois. Il s'était alors promis de leur tirer les vers du nez une fois qu'il les aurait tous battus cela regonflant à bloc son envie de les écraser. Surtout Aomine.

Kagami n'était pas le seul à s'en faire pour Kuroko, Kise aussi avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, seulement toutes ses questions s'étaient retrouvées sans réponses. Il avait bien deviné que cela concernait Akashi, mais dans quelles mesures ? Il avait mener une petite enquête avec l'aide du joueur de Seirin mais tout s'était soldé par un échec, décidément Kuroko gardait bien ses secrets.

Midorima quand à lui avait ses propres problèmes et ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de ceux de l'ombre, sa relation avec Murasakibara n'était plus au beau fixe depuis les grandes vacances. En effet le vert avait piqué une telle crise de jalousie à cause d'Himuro qu'il était retourné chez lui une semaine en avance et n'avait plus contacté le violet pendant quasiment un mois. Midorima ne supportait plus l'attitude du brun envers Murasakibara et lui avait demandé de ne plus l'approcher. Ce dernier avait refusé, prétextant que ce n'était qu'amical, quand il en avait parlé à son petit-ami, ce dernier n'avait rien compris et avait nié en bloc le fait qu'Himuro le draguait ouvertement. Pensant que les deux se moquaient de lui, Midorima était rentré dans une colère noire que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner et avait pris le premier train vers Tokyo. Il fallut un mois d'appels refusés, de gâteaux et de fleurs envoyés pour le vert daigne avoir une conversation avec le géant. Au final tout c'était plus ou moins bien terminer, mais Midorima nourrissait encore beaucoup de rancune et de colère envers le brun et s'énervait beaucoup plus souvent sur Atsushi.

Décidément tout allait de travers ces derniers temps.

* * *

A une semaine de la Winter cup rien ne s'arrangeait entre Murasakibara et Midorima, le vert avait d'abord été heureux à l'idée de voir son petit copain durant le tournoi mais avait vite déchanté en prenant conscience qu'il serait accompagné par le parasite mécheux. Takao avait tant bien que mal essayé d'arrondir les angles en calmant Midorima, mais rien n'y faisait. Le vert d'habitude très réfléchit et posé avait développé un coté paranoïaque et psychopathe, ainsi il avait entrepris de tuer Himuro dans d'atroces souffrances si ce dernier s'approchait trop du violet. Peu importe qu'ils soient dans la même équipe, la sentence était irrévocable. Visiblement trop parler avec Akashi Seijuro avait des effets secondaires...

Toutes ces prises de tête affamaient le violet qui ne pouvait cependant rien avaler à cause du chagrin que cela lui provoquait. Il ne comprenait pas ce que le vert reprochait à Himuro, il était gentil et lui offrait toujours beaucoup de sucreries. D'après lui c'était justement ça le problème, mais le violet ne voyait pas dans quelles mesures cela était le cas, après tout s'il avait faim c'était normal que le brun le nourrisse, c'était son ami après tout. Les hommes sont parfois incompréhensibles.

Takao trouvait le turquoise de plus en plus distant, certes ils se voyaient bien moins souvent depuis qu'il était retourné chez lui, mais lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble il trouvait Kuroko moins câlin et plus froid. Cela devait être une passade, après tout ils allaient bientôt être adversaires, l'heure n'était pas aux déclarations et aux parties de jambes en l'air, quoi que de ce coté tout allait pour le mieux. Ces derniers temps le brun avait aussi développé une phobie de la coach de Seirin, la diabolique Aida Riko. Cette dernière lui avait fait passer le pire quart d'heure de sa vie quand un jour Kuroko était arrivé à l'entrainement dans l'incapacité de se déplacer à cause de sa soirée avec le faucon. Cette femme était un disciple de Satan, il ne comprendrait jamais comment le capitaine faisait pour sortir avec cette créature, peut être un masochiste, qui sait ? Dans ce cas il devrait faire une association avec Kise, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi le blond qu'il appréciait beaucoup depuis quelques temps, se lassait martyrisé ainsi par son capitaine. Il irait bien avec la coach de Seirin tient ! Il faudrait qu'il en parle au mannequin la prochaine qu'il le verrait.

Kuroko ne pouvait pas dire que grand-chose avait changé chez lui, il était toujours aussi invisible et quand son père daignait le regarder, il pouvait apercevoir tout le dégout qu'il avait pour lui. Il avait rencontré Takao une fois, le joueur avait sonné à la porte afin de venir chercher le bleuté pour un après-midi à deux et c'était Takumi qui avait ouvert la porte. Takao avait détesté ce moment, il s'en souvient encore, de la haine qu'il avait en lui, et de son poing qu'il a faillit écraser entre les deux yeux de l'homme en face de lui. Hinamori avait été un peu plus aimable et l'avait même invité à entrer, le faucon aurait voulu refuser mais le temps en avait décidé autrement, satané orage. Au final il avait été jusqu'à boire un thé au salon avec la mère du bleuté, les deux avaient discuté pendant que Tetsuya prenait sa douche après avoir sué pendant un entrainement. Au final il trouva la femme plutôt gentille, bien que trop soumise à son mari, enfin après tout il n'avait pas à juger, il savait que tous les couples n'étaient pas comme celui de ses parents. Il avait aussi rencontré la grand-mère du bleuté qui vivait là, bien qu'elle ne sorte pas souvent de ses appartements à l'étage. Il avait appris que cette dernière n'était pas là quand Kuroko s'était fait mettre dehors, elle l'aurait certainement empêché, elle avait été très affectée par son départ. Bien que cette dernière soit extrêmement conservatrice, elle avait avoué être prête à accepter l'orientation sexuelle de son petit fils, du moment qu'il restait près d'elle. Elle avait été enchantée de voir le joueur fantôme rentrer à la maison et ne l'avait pas décollé pendant 3 jours, le suivant dans chaque pièce la maison –sauf la salle de bain et les toilettes- de peur qu'il parte à nouveau pendant des mois. Au final la femme avait même accompagner le couple pendant une sortie dans un salon de thé choisit par ses soins, et avait fait la rencontre de la grand-mère de Takao qui était venue le temps d'un week-end. Les deux femmes avaient sympathisé et se moquaient de tout le monde qui passait comme deux vieilles mégères. Takao avait rigolé devant la scène, il voyait bien Kise et Momoi dans la même situation 50 ans plus tard.

* * *

Kuroko avait été agréablement surpris de voir que sa relation avec Takao n'interférait en aucun point avec le basket, en effet pendant leur match le faucon avait été sans pitié pour son petit ami et lui avait mené la vie dure. Au final ils s'étaient quittés sur un match nul promettant une revanche dans le futur. Aucun des deux ne s'était douter qu'ils avaient autant progresser depuis leur dernière rencontre. En effet même si Takao assistait à quelques entrainements, ce qu'il y avait vu n'avait rien à voir avec le niveau des joueurs sur le terrain ce jour là. Certainement que la coach diabolique avait fait exprès tient !

A vrai dire le match qui stressait le plus le bleuté était celui contre Aomine. Il savait que cette fois c'était sa revanche et qu'il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur, pour lui mais aussi pour Kagami qui avait tout de même été affecté par leur précédente défaite. Il prenait ça un peu comme un cadeau d'adieu pour son meilleur ami, l'aider à gagner le match dont il rêvait depuis des semaines, même si Kuroko hésitait sur ce dernier point, il se demandait si Kagami rêvait du match ou de l'as. En effet ce dernier lui parlait constamment d'Aomine, il ressemblait un peu aux groupies qui tournaient sans cesse autour de Kise, avec un peu moins de seins au grand désespoir du bleu s'il serait au courant de la chose.

Au final, au bout de 40 minutes d'efforts intenses, ils avaient gagné, Seirin l'avait remporté. Non pas sans mal certes, mais l'équipe de Kuroko était sortie victorieuse de cette rude bataille.

Le soir même Kuroko marchait dans la rue pour rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il entendit le son d'une balle frapper le sol. Il se retourna et vit Aomine en train de jouer tout seul sur un terrain de streetball.

-Aomine-kun.

-Tetsu tu m'as fait peur putain !

-Désolé.

-Bravo pour votre victoire en tout cas.

-Merci, mais c'est surtout Kagami-kun qu'il faut féliciter.

-Je le ferrai, mais tu as été extraordinaire durant ce match.

-Tu trouves ?

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit une fois ?

-A quel sujet ?

-Quand on fixait la lune par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je t'avais dit qu'un jour tu éclipserais le soleil, je ne me suis pas tromper.

-Tu devrais arrêter le basket et t'associer à Oha-Asa.

-Oi te fou pas de ma gueule. J'suis sérieux là !

-Je sais, excuse moi mais c'était trop tentant.

-En tout cas je crois en vous, j'pense que Bakagami et toi pouvez le battre. Akashi j'veux dire.

-Non, il a déjà gagné.

-Huh ?

-Je vais partir Aomine-kun.

-Partir ?

-Je vais aller vivre en France avec mes parents.

-Quoi ? C'est une blague ?

-Non, c'est Akashi, il m'a dit que si je ne le faisais pas, il allait faire souffrir la famille de Takao-kun, et je ne peux pas laisser faire ça, donc je m'en vais. Je partirais le jour de la finale alors si Seirin arrive jusque là, ils devront faire sans moi.

-Mais Tetsu tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-Je suis obligé, la vie est un terrain où Akashi est invincible.

-Mais...

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à ça, c'est la seule solution, je ne peux pas laisser la famille de Takao entre ses griffes. D'ailleurs j'aurais un service à te demander...

-Lequel ?

-Si tu pouvais garder mon chien... Je ne peux pas le laisser à Kagami-kun car il en a une peur bleue. Kise-kun et Momoi-san c'est une très mauvaise idée... Et puis je ne peux pas le laisser à Takao-kun, cela le dévasterais...

-Je comprends... Je vais m'en charger alors. Mais tu es bien sur de ta décision ?

-Oui.

-Je ne peux vraiment rien faire pour que tu changes d'avis ?

-A moins que tu gagnes au loto, non...

-Je vois... Tu vas me manquer alors...

-Toi aussi Aomine-kun, je te confie aussi Kagami-kun, prends en soin.

-Hein ? Mais j'en veux pas de celui là !

-Dommage, j'aurais essayé.

-Crétin va !

Kuroko et Aomine firent des 1 contre 1 pendant près de deux heures malgré la fatigue, après tout c'était peut être la dernière fois, il fallait en profiter. Le turquoise avait fait promettre à Aomine de n'en parler à personne, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des autres et surtout il ne voulait pas d'au revoir déchirant. Il voulait partir sans prévenir qui que ce soit et ne pas se retourner.

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'était la finale tant attendue, celle qui opposera Seirin à Rakuzan. Tout le monde était stresser dans les vestiaires, Kagami ne tenait plus en place, pas à cause de l'excitation comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, mais parce que personne n'avait eu de nouvelle du joueur fantôme depuis la veille, personne.

Les joueurs de Seirin avaient cherché des informations auprès des plus proches amis du bleuté, à savoir la Génération des miracles et bien sur son petit ami. Aucun d'eux ne savait où il pouvait bien être.

Takao était inquiet, Kuroko ne répondait à aucun de ses messages et aucun de ses appels. Il enfourcha son vélo et pédala jusque chez le bleuté. Il sonna, aucune réponse. Il sonna une seconde fois, toujours rien. Il frappa à la porte, encore rien. Pourtant le chien aboyait, où était il ? Il s'assit devant la porte, il était bien décider à attendre que cette satanée porte s'ouvre. En s'asseyant il remarqua un mot qui dépassait de sous le pot de fleur, curieux il le prit. Ce n'était pas l'écriture de Kuroko, beaucoup trop belle pour être la sienne.

_Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, tu ne l'auras pas non plus._

* * *

Dans l'avion, Kuroko n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Il laissait toute sa vie derrière lui, il laissait ses amis, son lycée, son équipe, son chien, son amour, tout. Il n'emportait que son chagrin et sa haine envers le rouge. Il s'était d'ailleurs promis de lui faire payer, qu'importe comment, il le ferait.

Takao, cette personne qu'il avait cherché pendant seize ans, cette personne qui l'avait vu pour la première fois, qui avait fait battre son cœur, cette personne dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Il savait pertinemment que plus jamais il n'aimerait quelqu'un comme ça. Takao lui avait fait connaitre le bonheur, un bonheur qui lui avait jusque là été interdis, inaccessible, il lui avait servit sur un plateau d'argent. Il avait illuminé son cœur par ses sourire, égayer ses journées par son rire, il lui avait fait aimer la vie. Son amour était comme un bouffée d'air frais, une bouffé d'oxygène. Il était sa lumière, pas comme Kagami ou Aomine, la lumière se sa vie, sa lumière dans ses moments sombres, dans ses moments de doutes, de peur, de chagrin. Il avait été là pour essuyer ses larmes, pour cicatriser son cœur, pour le faire avancer.

En à peine 6 mois, ils avaient construit ce que ses parents n'avaient pas réussi à faire en presque 20 ans de mariage. En si peu de temps il était devenu totalement dépendant de lui, comment allait il faire maintenant ? Comment pouvait-il vivre sans lui ? Vivre en sachant qu'il avait certainement brisé le cœur de celui qu'il aime par-dessus tout ? Il avait été obligé de partir, c'était la meilleur chose à faire, il n'aurait pas supporté de voir la famille du brun souffrir par sa faute. Après tout peut être qu'il ne sera triste qu'un temps, il allait s'en remettre, il en était sur, Takao était fort, il allait y arriver. Au final il ne serait plus qu'un souvenir, une photo dans un tiroir, une page de sa vie. Il allait passer à autre chose, dans quelques mois il trouverait une fille sympa, drôle et gentille, blonde certainement, avec les yeux verts, et ils seront heureux. Cela dit ce ne sera pas la bonne, la bonne il l'a trouvera d'ici quelques années, elle sera brune, mais tout aussi gentille, attentionnée, drôle et pleine de vie que le faucon. Et avec elle, avec elle il fondera une famille, famille qu'il n'aurait pas eu avec le turquoise, faute de moyen. Cette femme saura le rendre heureux, elle lui fera bien à manger et lui fera deux beaux enfants, un garçon et une fille certainement. Ah elle sera belle sa vie, sa vie sans lui. Certainement qu'il repenserait au turquoise un jour, devant une vielle photo ou devant un milkshake à la vanille, et à ce moment là il se dira que ce n'était qu'une erreur de jeunesse, qu'un garçon mignon pour lequel il avait eu le béguin et pour qui il en avait beaucoup trop fait avant de se voir abandonner comme un vieux chewing-gum. Et à ce moment il faudra bien qu'il dise à ses enfants de faire attention aux personnes trop mignonnes, parce qu'au final c'est toujours ceux en qui on place le plus d'espoir qui nous déçoivent.

Oui, Kuroko était persuadé que cela se passerait comme ça, après tout il ne pouvait en être autrement. Même s'il était profondément triste, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il était obligé lorsqu'il pensait au brun, comme si les bons moments passés ensemble revenaient d'un coup. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils reviennent maintenant ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? C'était cruel, ses souvenirs étaient comme un coton imbibé de vinaigre sur une plaie fraichement ouverte.

* * *

_Bon voilà un chapitre de bouclé !_

_Je ne me suis pas éternisée sur les matchs comme vous l'aurez remarqué, déjà parce que je suis nulle en description de matchs, et puis on les voit dans l'animé. D'autant plus que mon histoire n'est pas centrée sur le basket alors ça aurait été parler pour ne rien dire (comme ce que je fais actuellement en fait). Et puis je crois que je n'ai jamais mis si peux de dialogue dans un chapitre, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas. _

_Le prochain chapitre arrivera assez vite, j'aimerais terminer cette histoire avant de partir en vacances, histoire que vous n'attendiez pas un mois avant le prochain chapitre ^^_


	13. Chapter 13

Le mois de novembre était toujours le pire pour la plupart des gens, surtout pour Takao. Il le trouvait trop gris, trop sombre, trop froid, trop triste. Il n'avait pas de réel intérêt, aucune célébration majeure ne se déroulait en novembre, si l'ont exceptait son anniversaire le 21. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne le fêtait plus, depuis 8 ans pour être exacte, depuis le dernier que Kuroko lui avait souhaité. Il se souvenait encore de cet anniversaire, c'était peu de temps avant qu'il ne parte. Il lui avait offert une écharpe, certainement hors de prix vu qu'elle était en cachemire, mais dieu qu'elle était belle.

En 8ans, il avait un peu grandit, de 4 centimètres. Ses cheveux aussi avaient poussé, un peu. Il les coiffait en arrière maintenant, on lui avait dit que c'était sexy comme ça. Mais il s'en fichait. Il vivait encore à Tokyo, personne ne comprenais pourquoi. Midorima lui avait déjà dit de déménagé, d'accepter ces offres de travail loin de la capitale, mais non, il y restait, il l'attendait. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait quitté cette ville, même si chaque coin de rue lui rappelais le bleuté, même si chaque café, chaque restaurant, chaque boutique lui tordait l'estomac, jamais il n'avait voulu partir, cela aurait voulu dire fuir, oublier.

Takao avait cherché à tourner la page, il avait essayé de se trouver quelqu'un afin de passer à autre chose. Il avait essayé avec des hommes mais à la vue de l'échec cuisant à chaque fois, il s'était rabattu sur les femmes, c'était presque pire mais au moins c'était différent. Le brun n'avait aucun problème pour draguer, c'était même très facile pour lui, un sourire ravageur, un regard qui vous transperce et une bonne blague, c'était bien suffisant. Aucune de ses relations ne durait plus d'un week-end, et encore, interdiction d'emmener sa conquête chez lui, c'était à l'hôtel ou chez elle. En fait les seules personnes qui pouvaient passer le seuil de sa porte étaient sa famille et une poignée d'élus qu'il considérait comme ses amis. Les mêmes depuis le lycée. Bien sur il s'en était fait d'autre pendant ses études ou au boulot, mais il considérait ces personnes comme de passage dans sa vie, des amis jetables en quelque sorte, surtout là pour ne pas être tout seul devant la machine à café. Le brun était devenu professeur de sport. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'il l'était officiellement, un peu plus d'un an mais ça lui plaisait pas mal, et puis c'était bien payer pour ne pas faire grand-chose. En plus de cela il avait pas mal de temps libre, beaucoup trop. C'est pour cette raison qu'il était devenu le coach de l'équipe de basket de son lycée, pour s'occuper un peu. Le reste du temps il le passait toujours aux deux mêmes endroits, ses deux refuges dans ce monde de merde.

Sa vie au lycée lui rappelait vaguement la sienne quand il y était, ennuyeuse parfois mais avec ses bons cotés. Par exemple il avait été ravit de voir que dans les nouveaux professeurs arrivés cette année il y avait Kasamatsu Yukio, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe Kaijo qu'il admirait beaucoup à l'époque. Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé professeur d'histoire, mais après réflexion cela lui allait plutôt pas mal. Takao était plutôt apprécié de ses élèves, en effet il avait comme à son habitude toujours le mot pour rire et les filles qui d'habitude boudaient le sport avait trouvé une passion dans cette matière depuis son arrivée. Il faut dire que l'ancien professeur était bien moins sexy.

Quelques années plus tôt il aurait rit au nez de celui qui lui aurait dit qu'il deviendrait le coach de l'équipe de basket de Seirin, pourtant c'était bien le cas aujourd'hui. L'équipe avait connu une renaissance grâce à lui, en effet après des débuts fantastiques grâce au duo Kagami et Kuroko l'équipe avait sombrer après le départ du dernier juste avant la finale, une défaite cuisante et le départ des plus vieux pour l'université un an après, même avec l'aide de Kagami l'équipe n'avait pas réussis à s'en sortir, ce dernier ayant pas mal perdu son envie de se battre. Mais depuis deux ans l'équipe avait bien remonté dans le classement et était respectée comme à l'époque, en si peu de temps le faucon avait réussit à renverser la tendance grâce à son sens de la stratégie et des entraînements dignes de son pire cauchemar adolescent, Aida Riko. En plus de cela il pouvait bénéficier de l'aide des anciens miracles qui venaient parfois l'aider dans ses entraînements et encourager les jeunes joueurs qui étaient quand à eux enchantés de voir de si bons joueurs de leurs propres yeux.

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour gris, comme tout les autres de novembre en fait, il faisait froid, humide, les gens étaient gris, Takao aussi était gris. Il fêtait ses 25 ans aujourd'hui. Ca tombait bien, on était samedi, il allait pouvoir prendre son temps pour aller manger dans son restaurant préféré, en plus il était quasiment sur de ne pas payer, c'était son anniversaire et tout les ans à la même date le patron lui préparait un festin de roi gratuitement. C'est vers 11 heures que le brun se réveilla, un verre de jus de raisin, radio allumée et une chanson sous une bonne douche brûlante, cette journée commençait bien tout compte fait. Il écouta son horoscope, et à chaque fois il se disait que Midorima avait une sacrée influence sur lui. Son objet du jour était une écharpe bordeaux, comme par hasard. Il ressortit donc du placard l'écharpe que Kuroko lui avait offert des années auparavant. Il enfila un jean noir moulant, une chemise grise, une paire de Doc Marteens et son manteau noir. Pas la peine de se coiffer, de toute façon il allait pleuvoir, ils e contenta de mettre un serre-tête noir histoire que ses cheveux ne viennent pas dans ses yeux, il faudrait vraiment les couper à l'occasion. Une fois dehors il se dépêcha pour ne pas rater le bus, il détestait vraiment attendre un quart d'heure de plus juste parce qu'il l'avait loupé d'une minute. Il était midi et demi et le véhicule était bondé, décidément il faudrait qu'il pense à passer son permis un jour, les transports en communs ne sont pas son fort.

Une fois sortit de cet enfer le brun se dirigea vers le restaurant qui était à deux minutes de l'arrêt de bus. A peine eut il pousser la porte vitrée qu'une tornade rose lui sauta au cou.

-Bon anniversaire Kazu-chan !

-Merci Satsu-chan.

-Va t'asseoir près du comptoir, j'ai déjà préparé la table mais Mukkun n'a pas encore finit, tu le connais...

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, t'auras cas me servir une bière.

-Tout de suite chef !

Murasakibara tenait ce restaurant en association avec Haruka Nanase, un homme qu'il avait rencontré lors de ses études en cuisine. Ils avaient très vite sympathisé et finirent par réaliser ensemble leur rêve commun, c'est-à-dire d'ouvrir un petit restaurant à Tokyo. Rien d'extravagant, le violet était le pâtissier et s'occupait des desserts, l'autre jeune homme était le cuisinier. Cela était amplement suffisant. L'établissement n'était pas très grand mais pouvait facilement accueillir une trentaine de couverts, la décoration était dans les tons de mauve et de bleu ciel offrant une atmosphère douce et sucrée. Une idée de Murasakibara. Haruka n'avait rien dit, les murs auraient pu être roses avec des arc-en-ciel que ça aurait été pareil, du moment que la carte servait du maquereau il était content, pour le reste il laissait faire le géant.

Depuis peu Momoi s'occupait du service en salle, elle avait besoin d'argent pour payer ses études de droits et le job s'était présenté au parfait moment. Sa venue avait permis de ramener un peu plus de clientèle, certains hommes ne venaient dans ce restaurant que pour pouvoir admirer la jolie jeune femme aux cheveux roses dans sa petite robe à froufrous. Tout du moins au début car la principale raison devint bien vite la cuisine qui était délicieuse, et puis de toute façon la charmante serveuse était en couple alors c'était peine perdue. Certains hommes avaient tout de même essayé de s'attirer les faveurs de la jeune femme, mais ils s'étaient tous retrouvé à l'hôpital, Kasamatsu n'était décidément pas partageur.

Aujourd'hui étant un jour spécial l'établissement fermait ses portes à 13 heures, le réservant exclusivement au brun et aux personnes conviées, c'est-à-dire les deux cuisiniers, la serveuse et quelques autres amis du groupe. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à faire leur entrée, serrant tour à tour Takao dans leurs bras pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire.

Ils étaient des habitués du restaurant et venaient y manger tout les midis en compagnie du faucon, en effet l'établissement était parfaitement bien situé, à quelques rues du lycée Seirin où travaillait Takao et Kasamatsu, et aussi non loin de la caserne de pompiers et du commissariat de police où travaillaient Kagami et Aomine.

Le rouge était devenu pompier juste après avoir obtenu son diplôme, après tout c'était son rêve depuis tout jeune. A la caserne il avait fait la rencontre de Makoto Tachibana, un ancien nageur qui devint bien vite presque indispensable à sa vie, un ami comme on en rencontre rarement.

Le bleu quand à lui avait choisit les forces de l'ordre, ce qui avait étonné beaucoup de monde dans son entourage il va sans dire. Au final il avait réussit haut la main le concours pour entrer dans la police et avait cloué le bec de pas mal de personnes. Durant ses études il s'était lié d'amitié avec deux hommes de son age, Rin Matsuoka et Sosuke Yamazaki, eux aussi d'anciens sportifs.

C'est d'ailleurs grâce à eux que Kagami et Aomine s'étaient rapprochés au point d'être maintenant en couple. En effet Makoto était un très bon ami des deux collègues du bleu et aussi le petit-copain d'Haruka, le cuisinier. Ainsi tout le monde avait très vite sympathisé et ils se retrouvaient presque tous les midis dans le restaurant.

Takao avait gardé contact avec Kagami et Aomine après le lycée, ces derniers l'ayant beaucoup soutenu après le départ de Kuroko. D'ailleurs tout le monde l'avait soutenu, surtout Midorima qui s'était révélé vraiment attentionné avec le joueur.

-Bon je vois que tout le monde est là, vous pouvez aller vous installer à table.

-Shin-chan ne vient pas ?

-Non il n'a pas pu se libéré pour ce midi, mais il sera là ce soir.

-C'est pas grave, on aura plus à manger !

-Kaga-chin tu es méchant de dire ça, et puis on a fait assez à manger pour tout le monde de toute façon.

-Non mais il a raison, en plus il aurait fait que de parler de trucs dégueu à table genre des cœur ouvert tout ça...

-Dai-chan !

-Je peux le frapper si tu veux Satsuki.

-On ne frappe pas un officier de police, un prof devrait savoir ça.

-Et un officier de police ne conduit pas bourrer presque tout les week-ends.

-C'est pas arrivé souvent...

-Bien sur... La prochaine fois je vais frapper Kise pour qu'il arrête de te servir à boire si tu conduits.

-Bon taisez-vous maintenant, j'apporte l'entrée !

Takao était au paradis gustatif, les deux cuisiniers faisaient vraiment des miracles. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, malgré quelques prises de bec entre le policier et le professeur d'histoire, comme d'habitude. Les discussions étaient rythmées par Aomine qui ne montrait aucune gêne à raconter ses parties de jambes en l'air avec le rouge qui était de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Rin se joignait volontiers à lui pour parler des petits secrets de leur copain respectif, à savoir Sosuke dans le cas de ce dernier. Rien qu'à l'entente de leurs obscénités Makoto et Momoi étaient aussi rouges que Kagami, Haruka quand à lui arborait son éternel visage neutre, il faisait d'ailleurs beaucoup penser à Kuroko de ce coté, c'est peut être pour cette raison que Takao ne restait jamais trop longtemps avec lui. Murasakibara lui s'en fichait, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de manger.

Une fois le repas terminé, un verre de saké pour digérer et Takao retourna chez lui pour quelques heures, en effet tout le monde devait se rejoindre à 19 heures dans leur bar fétiche.

* * *

Takao arriva pile au bon moment chez lui, un livreur était devant la porte pour déposer un colis, au moins il n'aurait pas besoin d'aller à la poste le chercher. Ce devait certainement être ses parents qui lui envoyaient un cadeau, peu importe combien de fois il leur avait dit de ne plus rien lui acheter ils continuaient inlassablement de le gâter à Noel et à son anniversaire. Il remercia le facteur et entra chez lui, il était malgré tout excité à l'idée de voir ce que la boite renfermait. Il se saisit d'un cutter et ouvrit le colis, ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles, une Nintendo 3DS accompagnée du jeu Pokémon version Y et d'un petit mot :

_Bon anniversaire mon chéri, c'est de la part de ton père, ta sœur et moi, on espère que cela te plaira._

_On a hâte que tu nous rendes visite, on t'embrasse._

_Ta maman qui t'aime._

Ses parents étaient vraiment adorables. Ils avaient déménagés i ans pour aller dans un endroit beaucoup plus calme que Tokyo, afin d'aider la guérison de sa mère atteinte d'un cancer. La maladie avait été diagnostiquée un peu avant le départ de Kuroko, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que sa famille avait eu des problèmes d'argents, qui s'étaient d'ailleurs réglés comme par magie. Magie qui s'appelait Akashi, Takao savait qu'il était derrière tout ça mais n'avait rien dit à ses parents. Il savait aussi qu'il était derrière le départ de Kuroko, tout devait être liés, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment, en fait il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, il ne voulait pas.

Il posa son cadeau sur un coin de la table, il y jouerait plus tard, pour le moment ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Il entra dans sa chambre et sortit de son placard une énorme boite en fer. Cette boite était certainement la chose la plus précieuse de tout son appartement, la boite qui renfermait tout ses souvenirs du bleuté. Midorima trouvait cette chose plutôt flippante mais Takao y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il y avait des photos, des mots, des tickets de cinéma, des bâtons de glace, un porte clé que le bleu avait gagné à la fête foraine, et il y avait son ancien téléphone, l'orange qu'il avait au lycée. Cela faisait 8 ans qu'il payait l'abonnement sans pour autant l'utilisé, ou si, juste trois fois dans l'année, pour son anniversaire, pour celui du bleuté et pour l'anniversaire de son départ. Depuis 8 ans il envoyait inlassablement des messages au bleuté avec ce portable à ces trois dates, sans jamais avoir de réponse, en fait il n'était même pas sur que les messages arrivaient à destination mais il continuait de les envoyer avec ce téléphone. Il avait bien sur changé de numéro entre temps, mais il savait que Kuroko n'en avait pas connaissance, il gardait donc l'ancien dans l'espoir vain d'une réponse. Kagami trouvait cela vraiment stupide mais il s'en fichait pas mal.

A Tetsu-chan : 10/12/13 à 14h12

**Tetsu-chan tu es où ? Ton équipe t'attend pour le match.**

10/12/13 à 14h38

**Tetsu-chan pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes appels ? Où es-tu ?**

10/12/13 à 15h02

**Je viens chez toi, je m'inquiète tu ne réponds à personne.**

10/12/13 à 15h12

**Je suis devant chez toi, ton chien aboi mais personne ne m'ouvre.**

**Où es-tu ?**

10/12/13 à 16h23

**Ça fait plus d'une heure que j'attends devant chez toi, tu n'es toujours pas là.**

10/12/13 à 18h41

**Je vais rentrer chez moi, ma mère va s'inquiéter.**

**J'espère que tout vas bien pour toi, j'ai peur.**

**Rentre vite.**

10/12/13 à 20h44

**Tu ne me réponds toujours pas, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

11/12/13 à 01h52

**Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je m'inquiète pour toi Tetsu-chan.**

**Donne-moi des nouvelles.**

11/12/13 à 14h56

**Cela fait plus de 100 fois que je t'appelle sans réponse.**

**Au fait, Seirin à perdu le match, désolé.**

14/12/13 à 16h36

**J'ai penser que si je te laissait un peu tranquille j'aurait une réponse, mais non.**

**Que t'arrives t'il ?**

14/12/13 à 22h22

**Il est 22h22, c'est le moment de faire un vœu.**

**Je souhaite qu'il ne te sois rien arriver.**

16/12/13 à 09h58

**J'ai vu Aomine aujourd'hui, j'ai finalement appris**

**Que tu étais partit en France...**

**J'espère que tu vas bien.**

20/12/13 à 04h12

**Tu me manques, je t'aime.**

25/12/13 à 09h01

**Joyeux Noel Tetsu-chan, j'espère que tu as eu de beaux cadeaux.**

**Moi j'ai eu une paire de baskets.**

**J'ai acheter ton cadeau, tu viendras le chercher.**

01/01/14 à 11h 55

**Bonne année Tetsu-chan, je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.**

**Et surtout la santé. Fais attention à toi. Je t'aime.**

10/01/14 à 20h24

**Ça****fait un mois que t'es partis aujourd'hui.**

**J'ai mal. Tu me manque trop.**

31/01/14 à 07h 18

**Bon anniversaire Tetsu-chan. Je t'aime tellement.**

**Je t'ai acheté un gâteau mais Murasakibara l'a mangé.**

**Quel goinfre.**

05/05/14 à 22h39

**Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas parlé Tetsu-chan.**

**Tu vas bien ? C'était la rentrée cette semaine, je suis encore dans la classe de Shin-chan.**

**C'est comment l'école en France ?**

**Tu me manque, je t'aime.**

13/07/14 à 14h58

**Il fait chaud, tu veux un milkshake à la vanille ?**

**Je vais me baigner avec Kise, tu veux venir ?**

10/12/14 à 15h47

**Un an. Un an que tu es parti. Mes yeux me piquent tellement que je ne vois plus l'écran.**

**Allez reviens s'il te plait. Tu me manque trop.**

**Je t'aime Tetsu-chan.**

25/12/14 à 06h32

**Joyeux Noel. Cette année j'ai eu un nouveau portable.**

**Je garde celui là pour toi. Donc tu pourras toujours m'envoyer un message.**

01/01/15 à 10h57

**Bonne année, j'espère que la dernière a été bonne pour toi.**

**Plein de bonheur. Je t'aime.**

**Il fait froid dehors, moi je vais rester au lit.**

31/01/15 à 15h47

**Bon anniversaire Tetsu-chan.**

**Je t'aime.**

21/11/16 à 08h53

**J'ai 18 ans, la majorité en France non ?**

**Comme cadeau j'ai demandé que tu reviennes.**

10/12/16 à 18h22

**Voilà ça fait 2 ans. Tu reviens quand ?**

**Cette année encore Rakuzan a gagné la final, c'était contre Aomine cette fois.**

**Nous on a été éliminés par Kaijo. Kise a utilisé tes passes...**

31/01/17 à 16h14

**Bon anniversaire Tetsu-chan. Il y a le nouvel X-men au cinéma.**

**Tu veux venir le voir avec moi ?**

21/11/23 à 15h32

**J'ai 25 ans aujourd'hui. J'ai reçu une 3DS par mes parents et ma sœur.**

**J'ai mis ton écharpe, c'était l'objet du jour d'Oha-Asa.**

21/11/23 à 15h38

**Tu n'en a pas marre de recevoir mes messages depuis 8 ans ?**

**Si c'est le cas dis le moi, j'arrêterai.**

21/11/23 à 15h44

**Je vois que cela ne te dérange pas, tant mieux.**

**Tu me manque toujours autant tu sais.**

21/11/23 à 16h02

**Je t'aime Tetsu-chan. Désolé d'être aussi bavard aujourd'hui.**

21/11/23 à 18h13

**Bon je te laisse, je vais y aller, j'ai rendez vous avec tout le monde à 19h.**

**Si tu veux passer boire un coup tu peux.**

**Je t'aime.**

Takao remit le portable dans la boite et la rangea à sa place. Décidément il pleurait toujours autant à chaque fois. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de relire ses anciennes conversations avec le bleuté, celle où ils se disaient qu'ils s'aimaient. Tout ses souvenirs revenaient à la surface, il regardait les vieilles photos, son cœur avait envie d'exploser. Pourquoi devait-il toujours être fou de lui des années après ? Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas tout simplement à l'oublier ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas certainement. Il avait essayé tant de fois, mais au final s'en était voulu, comme si c'était mal. Takao avait même été voir une psychologue, comme si une femme qui ne connaissait rien à sa vie allait pouvoir l'aider, mais il le fit quand même. Il avait finit par la frapper. Le brun n'était pas violent, certainement pas envers les femmes mais celle-ci était allée trop loin en insultant ouvertement le bleuté. Après cet incident il ne parla plus de Kuroko à personne. Ses amis avaient d'abord pensé qu'il l'avait enfin oublié, mais non. Takao avait seulement commencé à consommer de la drogue, en petit quantité au début mais son corps maigrissant avait alerté le médecin qui finit par découvrir le pot au rose. Midorima avait prévenu Aomine, ce dernier avait arrêté le dealeur, Hanamiya Makoto, laissant Takao sans fournisseur. Il n'avait pas le courage ni l'envie d'en chercher un autre, il avait peur. Peur de la vie. Il remonta la pente grâce à ses amis, jamais il n'aurait de quoi les remercier. Aujourd'hui ça allait mieux, il travaillait, sortait, couchait. Mais il n'aimait pas. Il se contentait d'attendre.

Takao se força à effacer ses pensées néfastes de son esprit et alla se nettoyer le visage, il ne pouvait pas présenter un visage rougit par les larmes à ses amis.

* * *

Une fois près le brun se rendit à pieds jusqu'au bar, il n'était pas loin de chez lui, tant mieux. A peine avait il ouvert les portes que Kise lui sauta au coup en couvrant ses joues de bisous.

-Bon anniversaire Takaocchi !

-Merci Ryo-chan.

-Aller viens t'asseoir je t'offre un verre en attendant que tout le monde arrive.

Après le lycée et l'obtention de son diplôme, Kise était partit en Amérique pour sa carrière de mannequin. Il y passa quelques années mais il finit par tout stopper et d'ouvrir un bar à Tokyo avec Himuro, son compagnon depuis que ce dernier était retourné aux Etats-Unis pour ses études de commerce. Le bar faisant karaoké, au grand plaisir du blond, il était l'un des endroits favoris de Takao dans toute la ville. Il aimait s'y rendre les samedi soirs pour faire un peu la fête.

Ce bar c'était un peu comme la fierté du blond, il l'avait ouvert grâce à ses grosses économies de son temps de mannequin, et son petit ami l'aidait à faire tourner l'affaire grâce à ses connaissances due à ses études commerciales. Le bar marchait d'ailleurs du tonnerre, attirant au début seulement les fans du blond, mais au fur et à mesure une clientèle s'était développé et il attirait toutes sortes de personnes principalement grâce au karaoké et aux concerts parfois organisés. En effet quelques petits groupes venaient parfois mettre un peu d'animation, le plus souvent c'était celui de Kasamatsu. Ce dernier était guitariste dans un petit groupe de rock, Takao avait été approché pour être le chanteur mais avait refusé, il ne voulait pas être la risée de ses élèves qui venaient dans ce bar.

Midorima fut le premier a arriver, il avait finalement pu prendre congé pour la soirée, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps libre en temps que chirurgien mais il faisait son possible.

Ils furent vite rejoints par Aomine, Kagami, Makoto, Rin et Sosuke puis par Murasakibara, Haruka, Momoi et Kasamatsu. Ce dernier en profita d'ailleurs pour s'avancer vers Midorima, l'air vaguement menaçant.

-Midorima, heureusement que tu es là je voulais te parler.

-De quoi ?

-De ta sœur ! Je vais finir par la tuer !

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Elle m'a encore envoyer une lettre d'amour où elle me dit des trucs obscène, et elle projette de tuer Satsuki, il faut vraiment que tu lui dise qu'elle arrête !

-Ne me dit pas que tu as peur d'une gamine de 16 ans ?

-Ta gueule Ahomine je t'ai pas sonné !

-J'irais lui en toucher deux mots. Mais bon c'est à Takao qu'il faut s'en prendre.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est lui qui l'a dévergondé, avant elle n'était pas comme ça.

-Shin-chan t'es méchant je n'ai rien fait !

-Enfin bref, j'irais la voir ce week-end, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci Midorima.

-Bon on peut boire un coup maintenant ?

-Allez on porte un toast à Kazu-chan ! Bon anniversaire !

-Ouais bon anniv' !

-Merci les gars, c'est gentil.

Murasakibara et Haruka avaient passé l'après midi à préparer des amuse-bouche et des gateaux pour la soirée. Kise et Himuro s'occupaient évidement des boissons qui coulaient à flot pour la soirée. Kagami et Aomine déjà bien éméché commençaient à se tripoter sur l'un des canapés, ils n'avaient aucune gène parfois. Tout le monde discutait et riait, Takao se disait qu'il avait vraiment des amis formidables.

Himuro se pencha vers lui en lui montrant une femme à l'autre bout du bar. Elle était jolie avec ses longs cheveux noirs jusqu'en bas du dos.

-Regarde la fille la bas, je refuse que tu passes la soirée de ton anniversaire tout seul.

-Hein ?

-Si tu veux lui offrir un verre c'est la maison qui paye, c'est ton cadeau.

-Elle a l'air mignonne, je vais voir ça de plus près.

Takao s'approcha de la jeune femme, elle devait avoir 21 ans tout au plus. Avec les filles comme ça c'était vraiment trop facile, il fallait juste sortir des phrases de loveur et c'était dans la poche. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle.

-C'est déprimant de voir une si jolie fille seule un samedi soir avec un verre presque vide.

-Oh bonsoir, je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous désolée ?

-Je ne sais pas en fait...

-Vous êtes amusantes. Ca vous dit de boire autre chose ?

-D'accord, mais par contre arrêtez de me vouvoyer, je suis sure que je suis plus jeune que vous ça me gène.

-Vraiment, et quel âge as-tu alors ?

-21 ans.

-J'en ai 25 aujourd'hui, effectivement je n'ai pas à te vouvoyer, toi par contre je te prierais de m'appeler Takao-sama.

-D'accord Takao-sama.

-C'était une blague, appelle moi Kazunari voyons, alors tu veux boire quoi ?

Ce manège dura encore un bon quart d'heure, cette proie était vraiment trop facile. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse, cette dernière se mordit la lèvre inférieure, c'était presque bon. Il s'apprêta à l'embrasser lorsqu'il se figea sur place.

Avait-il rêvé ? L'alcool ? Non. Ses yeux ne le trompaient jamais. Dehors, derrière la porte une silhouette passait, rapidement. Ces cheveux, ces cheveux bleus cyans, c'était lui, aucun doute.

Takao se leva précipitamment, faisant tomber son tabouret et bouscula la jeune femme en face de lui. Il sortit en trombe du bar et se mis à courir derrière l'apparition.

Il attrapa la manche de l'homme devant lui et tira dessus pour le forcer à se retourner.

Son cœur rata un battement, voir deux. Il rêvait, impossible que ce soit lui. Il tomba à genoux devant l'homme, ses jambes ne tenant plus devant ce spectacle.

-Testu-chan... Tetsu-chan c'est toi ?

Il n'y croyait pas, cela ne pouvait pas être lui, pas après tant d'années. Il avait presque perdu l'espoir de le revoir un jour. Mais il était là, debout devant lui, emmitouflé dans son manteau gris. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, les larmes de Takao coulaient le long de ses joues, il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il attendait que l'autre réponde, qu'il donne un signe, qu'il réagisse.

-Ka...Kazunari...kun...

Takao se sentait ailleurs, son cœur battait si vite qu'il pensait le voir sortir de sa poitrine, tout ses membres tremblaient, ses yeux le brulait. Il voulu se lever mais ses jambes l'en empêchait. Kuroko quand à lui ne bougeait pas, il était pétrifié, paralysé. Le brun essaya de dire quelque chose mais rien de compréhensible ne sortit de sa bouche. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kuroko posa sa main sur le haut du crane brun, il lui caressait les cheveux.

-Calme-toi Kazunari-kun.

Le faucon fit ce que le bleuté lui demandait, il se clama du mieux qu'il pu et arriva à se lever. Il n'en croyait toujours rien, c'était irréel.

-Tetsu-chan... C'est bien toi ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Tu... Tu es revenu ?

Le turquoise ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête. Il ne bougeait pas. Takao le pris brusquement dans ses bras, il le serra contre lui.

-Tetsu-chan, tu m'as tellement manqué...

-Je... Je suis désolé... Kazunari-kun lâche moi.

Takao s'exécuta, à contrecœur.

-Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller. Bon anniversaire.

-Non attend, ne pars pas, je ne peux pas te laisser, pas encore.

Kuroko se détacha de l'emprise du brun et partit en courant dans les rues sombres à une vitesse incroyable.

Takao n'arrivait plus à bouger, il se demandait encore si tout cela était réel.

* * *

_C'est cliché un peu non ? J'ai limite honte en fait. Mais bon je l'aime bien ce chapitre. J'espère que vous aussi d'ailleurs. Pour celles qui auront remarqué les nouveaux amis de nos basketteurs sont bien les personnages de Free ! j'ai eu l'idée de les ajouter après avoir vu l'ending de la saison 2, j'ai des envies bizarres parfois..._

_Bref, c'était l'avant dernier chapitre, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue maintenant, j'ai toutes mes idées mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment les transposer à l'écrit... Monde cruel._


	14. Chapter 14

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il tombe sur lui ? Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il le voit ? Kuroko se maudissait intérieurement d'être passé devant ce bar, de n'avoir pas fait assez attention. Il ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça. Il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer. Il ne voulait pas avoir la preuve de sa souffrance.

Pendant 8 ans Kuroko s'était demander ce que devenais Takao, s'il allait bien, s'il s'en remettait. Pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense à lui, pas un seul. Il avait jeté son téléphone avant d'entrer à l'aéroport, il savait qu'il allait recevoir des messages, il voulait être sur de ne pas les voir, de ne pas avoir envie de rebrousser chemin. Il voulait l'oublier, ou tout du moins que lui l'oubli. Qu'il tourne la page et qu'il vive, tout simplement, après tout c'était pour ça qu'il était parti, pour lui faciliter la vie.

Mais ces larmes, ces larmes qui semblaient être là depuis tellement longtemps, pourquoi ? Le pire cauchemar de Kuroko, sa pire crainte s'était réalisée, Takao ne l'avait jamais oublié, il en était encore éperdument amoureux.

Après toutes ces années de silence il avait pensé que c'était bon, qu'il ne risquait rien en revenant, qu'il pourrait enfin accomplir ce qu'il avait tant espérer, qu'il reviendrait pour revoir Akashi et qu'il pourrait repartir presque le cœur léger, voir même rester s'il s'avérait qu'il ne risque pas de faire du mal au seul amour de sa vie. Mais non, il était toujours là, à l'attendre, pourquoi devait-il tout compliqué ?

Son cœur lui faisait mal, tellement mal.

Ces larmes dans ces yeux fatigués, qu'avait il fait ? Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il aurait voulu mourir à l'instant pour ne pas voir ce regard, cette lueur d'espoir qui brillait dans les yeux dont il avait tant rêver.

Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus. Après tout le mal qu'il lui a fait il ne pouvait plus prétendre à être aimer par Takao, il ne le méritait plus.

Cette pensée lui glaça le sang.

Il fallait qu'il le fasse, qu'il aille voir Akashi, il ne pouvait plus reculer, pas après avoir assisté à ce spectacle. C'est d'un pas décidé qu'il franchit le somptueux portail de la demeure du rouge.

Ce dernier, comme s'il savait déjà l'attendait sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, un châle en laine délicatement posé sur ses fines épaules.

-Testuya, ça faisait longtemps. Que me vaut cette visite nocturne ?

-Akashi-kun.

-Rentrons, il fait plutôt froid en cette saison. Tu veux un thé peut être ?

-Non merci.

-D'accord, tu n'as cas prendre place dans le salon.

-Je n'ai pas envie de m'asseoir non plus.

-Vraiment ? Très bien. Cela dit je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu es là.

-Moi non plus je ne sais pas vraiment en fait, cela fait 8 ans que je réfléchis à une façon de me venger, et je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé. Je cherche inlassablement comment te faire souffrir encore plus que tu n'as fait souffrir Takao-kun. Mais c'est impossible, je sais que je ne gagnerai jamais contre toi, tu es trop fort à ce jeu, et puis je n'arrive à faire souffrir que les gens que j'aime, malheureusement.

-Tu insinues que tu ne m'aime pas Testuya ?

-Mais comment je pourrais t'aimer ? Qui en serait capable ? Tu crois certainement que les gens t'aiment parce qu'ils te respectent mais c'est juste de la peur. Comment pourrait-on aimer quelqu'un qui est lui-même incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit ? Tu me fais de la peine en fait, ça doit être dur pour toi, de n'avoir jamais connu l'amour, de n'avoir jamais ressenti des sentiments pour quelqu'un, ni de personne. L'amour, c'est la plus belle chose au monde, tu te sens si bien lorsque tu es aimer, et toi, jamais tu ne connaîtras ça, parce que peu importe que tu sois un Akashi, l'amour ça ne s'achète pas, ça ne se force pas, c'est d'ailleurs bien la seule chose qui t'échappe ici. C'est certainement pour ça que tu voulais me séparer de Takao-kun, tu n'as pas pu contrôler la situation. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui t'as poussé à faire une telle chose, j'aurais connu des jeux plus amusants.

Quelle triste vie tu as là Akashi-kun, et dire que je t'admirais au collège, tu étais si beau, si intelligent, si fort, mais tu as toujours été trop haut. Je ne pouvais pas t'aimer, juste t'admirer. Puis tu m'as fait peur, tu commençais à m'effrayer à vrai dire, je ne voulais plus avoir à faire à toi, j'étais soulagé d'être loin de toi au lycée, mais il a fallut que tu réapparaisses, comme un vieux cauchemar qui ne veut pas sortir de ta tête, tu m'as brisé, vraiment, mais surtout tu as gâché la vie de Takao-kun, et ça c'est pire que tout. Je me demande quelle satisfaction tu en as tiré, ceci est valable pour toutes les vies que tu as gâché d'ailleurs, la tienne n'en est pas meilleur. Regarde autour de toi, tu as de la richesse à ne plus savoir quoi en faire mais je ne pense pas que tu sois heureux pour autant. Tu dois te sentir seul, sans personne auprès de toi dans une si grande demeure. Dans un lit froid sans personne à tes cotés. C'est peut être pour ça que j'ai abandonné l'idée de me venger, la vie s'en chargera à ma place. Tu vas souffrir Akashi-kun. Tu souffres déjà. Je le vois, derrière ce regard méprisant, tu m'envie, tu m'envie parce que tu sais qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour m'aimer, quoi que tu fasses.

Sur ces mots, Kuroko tourna le dos au rouge et partit silencieusement, il ne lui avait pas répondu. Il avait gagné.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

Il voulait courir à la recherche de Takao, lui dire que c'était finit, qu'il était là maintenant. Que c'était finit.

Il le voulait plus que tout mais il ne pouvait pas, pas après l'avoir laissé. Il ne pouvait pas revenir comme si de rien était comme un chien qui aurait fait une grosse bêtise.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait ses pieds le menaient sans vraiment s'en rendre compte vers un bar. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, n'était jamais rentré dedans, mais cet endroit lui semblait si familier.

Kuroko poussa la porte de l'établissement et manqua de tomber sous la surprise. Là, devant lui, toutes ces personnes qu'il avait fuit pendant ces huit années, tout ses amis, et quelques autres qu'il ne connaissait pas.

La surprise était complète des deux cotés, lorsque la porte s'était ouverte tout le monde se tourna en sa direction pensant retrouver Takao qui n'était pas revenu depuis sa fuite éclair deux heures plus tôt. Mais non, ce n'était pas lui, c'était bien plus surprenant. Personne ne bougea ou ne dit mot pendant les deux prochaines minutes.

Kise fut le premier à réagir.

-Ku...Kurokocchi, c'est toi ?

-Oui, Kise-kun...

-Tu es revenu ?

Kuroko ne su quoi répondre et regarda tout ses amis les uns après les autres. Au final Kise l'invita à s'asseoir au bar et à tout leur expliquer, sa fuite, son retour, son entrevue avec Akashi et surtout ce qu'il allait faire.

Le lendemain, Takao se réveilla avec une gueule de bois d'enfer et les yeux rougis. Il se demandait s'il avait vraiment vu Kuroko ou si cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, une illusion. Il s'habilla en vitesse et partit en direction du bar pour en avoir le cœur net.

Il y était, assis sur un canapé, endormis comme un enfant. C'était bien lui, il reconnaissait facilement ses cheveux turquoise en pagaille, son petit corps qui n'avait pas grandit d'un pouce, sa peau si blanche, il était exactement le même.

Takao s'avança vers lui et s'assit à ses cotés sur le canapé, décidant d'attendre patiemment son réveil.

* * *

Pourquoi Kuroko devait se rappeler tout ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il devait se concentrer sur ce qui allait arriver, là tout de suite. Il ne devait pas se pourrir l'esprit avec de telles pensée, stop.

C'est maintenant que la tension et le stress monte, au moment d'ouvrir la porte. La porte vers une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle vie tant de fois rêvée.

Respire Kuroko.

Respire.

-Kagami-kun, on peut y aller.

-Attend je replace juste ton nœud pap'... Voilà parfait. Aller chope mon bras on y va.

Kagami souri au bleuté, un sourire vraiment encourageant.

Les hommes poussèrent ensemble la double porte de la mairie. Il y était. Ses yeux se posèrent tout de suite sur l'homme à quelques pas devant lui. Takao dans son costume blanc immaculé. _Si beau_.

Kuroko s'avança au bras de Kagami jusqu'au bout du chemin, et pris la main du brun dans la sienne. Les deux hommes se tournèrent maintenant vers le maire, visiblement un peu stressé, son discours allait commencer.

-Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, soyez les bienvenus.  
Je suis heureux de recevoir aujourd'hui Kazunari Takao et Tetsuya Kuroko ainsi que vous tous, parents et amis, dans notre maison commune. Cette maison qui nous rassemble est le théâtre de votre engagement public.  
La liberté, c'est celle que vous avez de vous engager aujourd'hui sur un chemin commun, guidé par votre amour mutuel. C'est celle aussi que vous aurez de créer une famille, c'est celle que vous aurez d'inventer votre vie ensemble. Mais, c'est elle aussi que vous aurez, cher marié et cher marié, de vivre comme bon vous semble, d'amour et d'eau fraîche, comme d'amour et de bonne chair, vous coucher tôt le matin, ou très tard le soir, de tout chambouler, de vivre à l'endroit où comme à l'envers, de vivre de travers... enfin, je plaisante, n'allez pas trop loin non plus, dans les libertés...  
Votre union se bâtit sur l'amour, et dans cette maison, vous venez accomplir un acte administratif qui est un engagement civique. Les liens tissés sont donc à la fois des liens d'amour et des liens sociaux. Je vous souhaite donc une belle route ensemble.

Permettez-moi de m'adresser à vos familles, pour les féliciter très chaleureusement. Et les remercier de vous avoir aidés, conseillés, supportés. Surtout supportés.  
Et je vous remercie tous, aussi bien les mariés que votre famille, de m'avoir convié à l'évenement en tant que maire de la ville, dans une ambiance particulièrement chaleureuse et amicale, me permettant de quitter un peu ma demeure accompagné de ma charmante femme. Bien maintenant je vous autorise, si vous le voulez à faire un discours.

-Merci Hyuga-kun, alors je vais commencer Tetsu-chan si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Hum alors voilà, on y est. Après tout ce temps on se marie enfin. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point je suis fier de savoir que tu vas maintenant porter mon nom, de savoir que tu seras avec moi pour toujours. Rien que d'y penser je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer. Ca fait 12 ans maintenant que j'ai fait ta rencontre, 12 ans tout pile aujourd'hui, tu te souviens de ce jour ? Celui où on s'est rencontré dans les toilettes avant de disputer notre premier match. Je t'ai tout de suite vu. Puis je n'ai vu que toi. Pas sur le terrain certes, mais ça c'est parce que tu étais trop fort. Tu avais gagné d'ailleurs, j'étais triste d'avoir perdu, mais tellement heureux de t'avoir rencontré.

Puis il y a eu notre premier rendez vous peu après, je n'ai jamais été aussi stressé, sauf peut être aujourd'hui quand même, mais à l'époque c'était le cas. Et il y a eu notre premier baiser dans ce parc. Je me sentais si bien avec toi. On a continué à se voir, c'était ce que j'attendais toute la semaine d'ailleurs. Puis tu as eu quelques problèmes familiaux qui ont fait que tu es venu vivre chez moi, je me souviens de ta gène, c'était marrant. J'ai été heureux que tout le monde t'accueille à bras ouverts, pas que je doutais de mes parents, mais cela m'a fait chaud au cœur. Je voulais que tu ailles mieux. Puis il ya eu ces vacances chez ma grand-mère, c'est là-bas qu'on a fait notre première fois, bien que je doute que ce soit le moment d'en parler, ça n'intéresse personne. Et après pendant des mois tu as été près de moi, c'était beau, j'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve.

Le 10 décembre 2013 tu es parti, sans rien me dire, mais je sais maintenant que c'était pour moi, pour ma famille. Et enfin tu es revenu, je t'ai vu, le soir de mon 25ème anniversaire, il y a bientôt 3 ans, je n'y ai pas cru, mais tu étais bien là. C'était furtif. Tu es parti en courant j'ai cru que je t'avais encore perdu, mais non le lendemain tu étais là, assis sur un tabouret au bar de Ryo-chan et Tatsu-chan. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, sauf peut être aujourd'hui. Et tu te souviens quand on a emménagé ensemble il y deux ans ? Tu voulais un canapé gris, moi un chocolat. Je voulais un chat et toi un deuxième chien. Au final notre canapé est bordeaux et on a deux poissons rouges. Tu te souviens de ma demande en mariage ? Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi ridicule, je me demande encore pourquoi je n'ai pas attendu qu'on soit à la maison et que je te l'ai fait en plein milieu du supermarché au rayon céréales. Ma mère m'a d'ailleurs dit que lorsque j'avais 4 ans, j'aimais tellement les Miel Pops que je voulais me marier avec l'abeille. C'est certainement quand je t'ai vu prendre le paquet format familiale que j'ai su que je devais t'épouser. Et maintenant on est là, tout les deux. Pour le moment cela dit, j'ai hâte d'être à l'année prochaine, quand Kibo sera avec nous. Certes, j'aurais préféré avoir un enfant de toi, avec tes beaux yeux, ta peau blanche et douce, mon intelligence hors du commun et mes cheveux si brillants mais bon, si le mariage homosexuel est permis, on ne peux toujours pas faire d'enfants ensembles. Mais je sais que je l'aimerais tout autant, parce qu'il sera notre enfant à nous. Il sera notre famille. Lui, toi et moi. Je t'aime Kuroko Tetsuya.

-Kazunari-kun je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me faire pleurer quand je dois parler... Tu es vraiment agaçant...Mais je me souviens de tout ce que tu m'as dit, je me rappelle de tout, de chaque chose qui a fait ce que nous somme aujourd'hui. Moi aussi je t'aime, de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être, plus que tout. Tu es mon amour, je n'ai aimé, j'aime et je n'aimerais que tout, pour toujours. Tu es celui qui me vois, où que je sois, quoi je fasse, je sais que tu as toujours un œil sur moi, un regard à m'accorder, moi Tetsuya, le fantôme. J'existe grâce à toi.

Tu es celui que j'aime, qui m'a fait aimer l'amour, aimer la vie. J'ai eu plusieurs lumières, au basket je veux dire, mais toi, tu es la lumière de ma vie, celle qui me réchauffe, me rassure et me permet d'avancer. Tu m'as sortit des ténèbres pour m'emmener dans ton paradis.

Tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse, la plus gentille, la plus belle, la plus courageuse, la plus sexy aussi. J'admire la personne que tu es, tu es ma plus grande force, mais aussi ma plus grande faiblesse.

Si tu savais comme je suis fier de porter ton nom, celui des personnes les plus formidables que j'ai rencontré. Je ne remercierai jamais assez ta famille pour ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Je ne remercierai jamais assez mes amis et les tiens, ils ont veillé sur toi en mon absence, ils nous ont soutenus et c'est aussi grâce à eux qu'on est là aujourd'hui, merci tout le monde. Merci Kazunari-kun. Merci d'être toi, et de m'aimer. Je t'aime.

-Bien alors après ces discours très émouvants, je demanderai aux témoins de donner les alliances.

Kagami s'approcha de Kuroko, Midorima de Takao et chacun d'eux tendis l'anneau en or blanc. Takao se saisit du bijou et le passa à l'annulaire gauche du bleuté, Kuroko fit de même, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Ils se fixaient dans les yeux, les larmes de bonheur coulant sur leurs joues.

-Vous pouvez embrasser le marié.

Un baiser doux mais rempli de sentiment.

Des applaudissements dans toute la salle, des sifflements provenant de la bouche d'Aomine, des bruits de pleure de la part de Momoi, Kise et Makoto. Murasakibara ne s'était pas endormis pour une fois et n'avait grignoté qu'un seul paquet de chips. Tout le monde était ému, même Midorima avait réprimer un sanglot et remontait ses lunettes sans arrêt.

-Bien vous voilà maintenant mari et...Mari. Je vous demanderai de signer les papiers officiels ainsi qu'aux deux témoins. Vous êtes maintenant Takao Kazunari et Takao Tetsuya, félicitations.

-Merci tout le monde, vraiment.

-Merci beaucoup.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'invités pour le repas du mariage, le couple ayant convié seulement leurs plus proches amis et leur famille. Les parents de Tetsuya avaient décliné l'offre, ils ne jugeaient pas important de revenir de France pour un tel événement. Tetsuya était triste, non pas à cause du refus de ses parents mais parce qu'il savait que sa grand-mère, elle, aurait adoré venir, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement, elle était décédée l'année passée.

La famille de Takao était là, ses parents, sa sœur et ses grands-parents paternels avaient été si heureux d'apprendre leur mariage. Ses grands-parents maternelles avaient émis plus de réserve mais étaient tout de même venus.

Kagami étant le meilleur ami du bleuté avait été choisi pour être le témoin de celui-ci, il en avait été très honoré, rendant un peu jaloux son compagnon Aomine qui avait fait une grève du sexe pendant 5 jours, le pauvre n'avait pas tenu plus longtemps en voyant le pompier dans son uniforme allongé sur le lit.

Midorima lui avait été naturellement choisi pour être le témoin de Kazunari, il en avait été très touché bien qu'il n'en montra rien. Kazunari l'avait charrié en lui demandant si lui serait aussi son témoin quand il se marierait avec Murasakibara, il n'avait obtenu qu'un rougissement, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait, le prenant pour un « oui ».

Murasakibara d'ailleurs avait été ravi de l'événement, il savait que les mariages étaient toujours l'occasion de beaucoup manger. En plus le traiteur choisit était Haruka, tout de même aidé par Kagami à la vue de la lourde tache, il savait leur cuisine délicieuse, et il avait été comblé de réalisé lui-même la pièce montée.

Kise et Himuro avaient aussi été invité, ce qui donna malheureusement beaucoup d'idées au blond qui voulait lui aussi qu'Himuro le demande en mariage.

Momoi et Kasamatsu avaient été très heureux de faire partie de l'événement, et cela leur rappelait leur union deux années auparavant. La rose avait profité de la fête pour annoncer la venue d'une petite Kasamatsu pour cet hiver. L'annonce avait effrayé Kise, il avait peur pour son amie si l'enfant donnait autant de coups de pieds que son père, elle aillait subir pendant des mois...

Hyuga et Aida étaient là, ainsi que tout le reste de l'équipe de Seirin et de Shutoku, Kiyoshi avait amené Hanamiya qui avait fait l'effort de ne faire aucun remarque désobligeante, il avait même semblé touché durant la cérémonie.

Rin, Makoto et Sosuke étaient là aussi, étant de bons amis de Kazunari.

Après un repas copieux et terriblement délicieux, tout le monde décida d'offrir leurs cadeaux aux nouveaux mariés.

Midorima et Murasakibara s'avancèrent les premiers.

-Takao et...Takao... Mince comment je vais faire maintenant ?

-Shin-chan depuis le temps tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom...

-Jamais Takao ! Bref, voici notre cadeau, c'est... Hum... Un voyage en Australie. D'ailleurs sache que mes parents ont insistés pour participer, et ils t'envoient toutes leurs félicitations. En tout cas je suis content pour vous, et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Vous savez que si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis là, dans la limite du raisonnable parce que je te connais Takao...

-Merci Beaucoup Shin-chan... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Et bien tais-toi alors.

-Merci à toi aussi Atsu-chan.

-Merci Midorima-kun et Murasakibara-kun, c'est un merveilleux cadeau.

-De rien, vous me ramènerai à manger de la bas hein dites ?

-Bien sur, une cargaison !

-Tant mieux ! Beaucoup de bonheur à vous en tout cas.

-Du coup avec Daiki on se sent un peu cons maintenant avec notre cadeau... Tenez quand même, c'est...des pass vip pour la saison de basket, enfin pour les matchs au premier rang... tout ça quoi... Et puis Daiki a insisté pour ajouter ça aussi, c'est un coffret d'huiles de massages, parce qu'il a toujours des idées perverses m'enfin... Je suis vraiment heureux que tout ce soit aussi bien finit pour vous, et Daiki ne le dira pas mais il l'est aussi.

-Merci, c'est vraiment génial les gars !

-Merci beaucoup Kagami-kun et Aomine-kun.

-A moi ! A moi ! Alors mon cadeau c'est un photographe ! En fait un photographe que j'avais en étant mannequin, il fait des photos de couple ou de famille maintenant, donc vous aurez une après-midi avec lui, c'est quand vous voudrez, je ne savais pas si vous vouliez faire ça tout les deux ou quand vous aurez Kibo, alors voilà...

-Merci beaucoup Ryo-chan , ça me touche beaucoup.

-Merci Kise-kun, c'est vraiment gentil !

La ronde des cadeaux continua, ils avaient aussi reçu un magnifique album photo fait pas Momoi, ainsi qu'un week-end dans un spa luxueux de la capital, un abonnement d'un an pour un karaoké de la ville, une machine pour faire les milkshakes, du linge de lit ,beaucoup de bouteilles de vin très chères, des bouquets de fleurs et d'autres choses. Presque chaque invité fit un petit discours de félicitation.

-Ah et, j'ai aussi cette enveloppe, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle contient je n'ai pas osé l'ouvrir.

Kuroko se saisit de l'enveloppe que tenait Midorima et l'ouvrit. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. A l'intérieur il y avait un mot manuscrit, une écriture fine et jolie, les deux mariés la reconnurent immédiatement.

_Félicitations. AS_

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est finit._

_J'espère que cette fin (et toute la fiction d'ailleurs) vous a plu. Je tenait à vous remercier du fond du cœur pour toutes vos reviews, vos encouragements et votre soutiens. Je suis heureuse de voir que le couple de Kuroko et Takao vous ai plu bien qu'il ne soit pas très connu, ainsi que celui de Murasakibara et Midorima. Encore merci pour tout._

_Une histoire se termine et une autre va commencer, j'ai plusieurs idées pour une nouvelle fic qui commencera certainement à la rentrée, en attendant portez vous bien et à bientôt :)_


End file.
